Rencontre périlleuse
by Mishouu
Summary: -En voilà une qui a le mal de transplanage, manquerait plus qu'elle se mette à vomir. -Tais-toi, dit le rouquin un sourire amusé sur le visage, car si elle le fait, je te jure que je te le fait avaler à la petite cuillère.  Voici comment Hermione aurait rencontré ses deux meilleurs amis, si elle ne l'avait pas fait à Poudlard.
1. Un océan souillé

Peu à peu, le ciel se paraît d'une couleur jaune orangée quittant l'obscure parure de la nuit. L'aube de son pinceau peignait la splendeur d'un jour nouveau, d'un espoir qui renaît. Ce jour s'éveillait dans l'éclat du soleil qui s'élevait dans les cieux. Sa lumière chaleureuse annonçait le commencement d'une journée nouvelle caressant de ses doigts les paupières closes, essayant de les pénétrer. C'était une de ces journées de printemps, où le vent frais chassait la chaleur naissante, caressait les branches des arbres de son souffle faisant danser leurs feuilles verdoyantes. Ces dernières s'abandonnant à la volonté du vent se laissaient emporter vers les cieux jusqu'à en effleurer les ailes des anges. L'émeraude se mêlait ainsi à l'azur donnant naissance à la couleur de son regard. Fascinée par ces prunelles, Hermione se laissait sombrer dans leurs océans émeraudes perdant toute notions. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle s'abandonnait, se laissait vagabonder parmi les paysages sublimes que lui inspirait ces prunelles.

Soudain ce regard se posa sur elle, ce regard si pénétrant et qui à présent interrogateur la fit frissonner. Elle aurait voulu le contempler une éternité, mais détourna les yeux comme prise en faute. Elle rougit baissant la tête. Il n'était pas de son habitude de réagir ainsi, mais il y avait dans le regard de cette homme assis en face d'elle une telle intensité qu'elle ne sut défier.

Sortant de sa torpeur, elle reprit de se maquiller, activité de laquelle l'avait arracher ce jeune homme qu'elle n'osait plus regarder. Cependant, elle sentait ce regard toujours posé sur elle. Essayant de l'ignorer tant bien que mal, elle admira son reflet dans le petit miroir qu'elle tenait entre ses fins doigts. Des cils noirs de jais ornaient ses yeux couleurs chocolat. Une peau soyeuse recouvrait son fin nez, ses joues légèrement rosies, son front plissé à présent par la concentration. Elle s'appliquait à colorer ses lèvres d'une teinte rouge légère, qui mettait en valeurs ses lèvres sans pour autant les rendre audacieuses. Des mèches brunes, indisciplinées s 'échappaient de son chignon négligé retombant le long de son visage jusqu'à ses épaules. Peu satisfaite, elle dénoua ses cheveux qui tombèrent telle une cascade de chocolat fondue. Le petit miroir entre les dents, elle essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure , hésitant à la manière de les , le petit miroir s'échappa de son emprise. Elle tenta en vain de le rattraper et fut surprise qu'il trouve refuge entre les mains du jeune homme qui l'avait rattraper avec justesse. Elle se sentit à nouveau pénétrer par ce regard intense, qui la dépouillait de tout ces moyens. Il serrait entre ses doigts le miroir, fixant la brunette d'un air intrigué, un petit sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

Le train s'arrêta, indiquant le nom de la gare, secouant doucement les passagers.

-Dénoués, déclara le jeune homme en rendant le miroir à Hermione. Cela vous va le mieux.

Hermione sentit son cœur accélérer à l'entente de sa voix, à cause de la prononciation de ces quelques mots. Il quitta le train rejoignant le quai. Déconcertée, elle serrait dans sa main, le petit miroir qu'il avait tenu quelques secondes auparavant. Elle chercha du regard l'homme sur le quai. L'ayant trouvé ne le quitta plus des yeux. Elle l'admirait marcher. Il était grand, d'une quinzaine de centimètres de plus qu'elle. Il était vêtu d'un costard noir qui contrastait grandement avec ses cheveux roux. Ils étaient aussi flamboyant que des flammes. Sous son costume légèrement tendu au niveau des bras et du torse, on devinait un corps musclé. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Le jeune homme marchait sereinement le long de la gare. Il tourna soudainement la tête adressant un sourire amusé à la brunette qui une fois de plus piqué sur le vif rougit instantanément, baissant le regard, bien heureuse qu'il fut trop loin pour s'en apercevoir du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait

Une alarme retentit, les portes se refermèrent, le train démarra. Ce dernier prenait peu à peu de la vitesse, devenant à présent plus qu'une onde rapide qui défilait aux yeux des passants.  
>Un sourire aux creux des lèvres, Hermione rangea le miroir dans son sac, se perdant dans la réflexion. Quel toupet tout de même de la faire rougir ainsi ! Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser à nouveau un sourire. Un sentiment étrange s'était emparé d'elle, et bien vite elle regrettait de n'avoir pas osé aborder le jeune homme. Enfin, ce n'était pas son genre de parler avec n'importe qui, mais cette homme semblait à ses yeux ne pas être n'importe qui...<p>

Quelle imbécile ! Avec horreur, Hermione constata que perdu dans toute ses pensées idiotes et inadéquate pour la situation, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que la gare précédente était également la sienne. Elle se traitait de tout les noms, se rappelant enfin qu'elle était en retard et que c'était bien pour cela qu'elle s'était maquillé dans le train. Quel culot quand même ! Il lui a carrément fait oublié son entretien cet homme là ! Elle se leva brusquement faisant tomber son sac, qui pour l'irrité était restait ouvert et crachait à présent tout son contenu. Il fallu bien évidement que le train freine lorsqu'elle s'était baissé pour ramasser ses affaires et qu'elle entreprennent une merveilleuse acrobatie. L'air irritée, elle maudissait son habilité d'éléphant en se relevant.

Pressée par le temps qui semblait en concurrence avec elle, Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin parmi l'abondance de passants. Chaque feu, chaque arrêt lui paraissait interminable alors que le temps moqueur fuyait à vive allure ayant pris il y a bien longtemps les devants.

Un retard était pourtant inacceptable et pour cause elle allait à un entretien. Et qu'il y a-t-il de mieux comme première impression que d'arriver en retard, l'air d'avoir dévaler les escaliers à quatre pattes et d'avoir trébuché la tête la première.

Elle réussit enfin à s'échapper de ce courant qui tel un fleuve coule inépuisablement. Elle courrait à vive allure pour...disons limiter les dégâts. Quelle idée, d'utiliser les transports moldus pour se rendre au ministère de la magie.  
>A bout de souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle passa l'accueil du ministère et se dirigea vers le département des...Quel département déjà ? Elle fit volte face et retourna vers l'accueil pour s'informer, puis se dirigea vers le département de la justice. Elle pénétra dans une salle, où quelques chaises étaient placé. La pièce était vide. Elle réajusta rapidement sa jupe, passa nerveusement ses mains dans les cheveux pour les disciplinés un peu et attendit quelques secondes afin de reprendre son souffle.<p>

Après une trentaine de minutes, quelques milliers de mots prononcés et arguments déclarer ; la brunette sortit du bureau, remerciant son patron et s'excusant une fois de plus pour son retard. Son C.V avait fait une grande impression et la jeune femme ne manquait pas d'éloquence, elle avait donc été engagé. Elle se mit donc rapidement au travail, s'installant dans le bureau que lui avait attribué son patron. Elle entreprit d'examiner toute une paperasse qui était posé sur son bureau.

Le jour touchant à sa fin perdait de son éclat, invitant l'obscurité à prendre place. Peu à peu ses dernières lueurs disparurent, telle disparaît l'espoir d'une âme éteinte par la mort. Les ténèbres plongèrent les environs dans la noirceur absolue, que seules quelques courageuses lumières osaient affronter, certaines venait du ciel, d'autre la main de simple mortels. La journée s'était écoulée rapidement. Sa première journée finit, qui fut d'ailleurs satisfaisante, Hermione longeait les rues de Londres pensant à s'accorder un petit plaisir dans un des restaurants qui ornaient la rue. Elle s'immobilisa pourtant lorsqu'elle entendit ses mots :

-Pas comme ça crétin, laisse moi faire.  
>-Ne me traite pas de crétin !<br>-Tu crois que ça changera quelque chose ? C'est fait, je l'ai fait. Riait une voix.

Hermione s'avança vers l'endroit d'où provinrent ses quelques mots. C'était une petite ruelle où deux hommes se tenaient face à un troisième.

Une pression légère, si simple, si mortelle. Une détonation assourdissante, si puissante, si ravageuse. Une percussion violente, si transperçante, si instant pour tout changer, un geste pour tout détruire.

Hermione ne pu retenir un cri d'horreur et réalisa bien trop tard que les deux hommes s'étaient retourné vers elle, tandis que le troisième homme gisait sur le sol. Elle fut comme paralysé lorsqu'elle reconnu la tignasse rousse de l'homme qui tenait le pistolet. Il avait un regard déterminé, froid. Envahit par la terreur, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Elle perdait une fois de plus tout ces moyens et cette fois ce n'était pas à cause de ses beaux yeux.  
>Des voix se faisaient entendre, on avait entendu le coup retentir. Hermione, elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait les deux hommes s'étaient précipité vers elle. Le rouquin la saisit fortement par le poignet. Soudain, elle se sentit aspirer, compresser. Elle s'étouffait perdant son souffle.<p>

Par Merlin dans quelle galère s'était-elle encore embarquée !


	2. Curieuse découverte

Comme refaisant surface de l'eau, Hermione inspira une grande quantité d'air qui apaisa aussitôt ses poumons meurtris. Son cœur battait à la chamade et chacun de ses battements semblait le décompte d'une bombe prête à exploser. Son esprit n'était plus qu'un fiasco de pensées et de sentiments qui s'entremêlaient, se heurtaient, se percutaient. La peur l'étranglait, la surprise la tétanisait, l'horreur la mutilait lui arrachant les entrailles. Un mal de crâne atroce envahit son esprit surchargé le torturant. Elle vacillait, ses membres étaient engourdi et son corps lui paraissait incapable de la soutenir. Le rouquin dû la retenir afin qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol.

-En voilà une qui a le mal de transplanage, manquerai plus qu'elle se mette à vomir.  
>-Tais-toi, dit le rouquin un sourire amusé sur le visage, car si elle le fait je te jure que je te le fait avaler à la petite cuillère.<br>Les deux hommes rirent tandis qu'Hermione se laissa tomber dans le gouffre de l'inconscience.  
>-Mince, elle s'est évanouie.<br>-C'est rien, juste le choc, déclara le rouquin la retenant fermement, apprécies le silence, quand elle va se réveiller, elle ne va pas cesser de parler.

Allonger sur un nuage blanc, elle s'abandonnait au confort et à la douceur. Le silence caressait ses oreilles d'une infinie tendresse dans la certitude qu'aucun de ses mots ne lui seraient désagréables. Un délicieux parfum enivrait ses narines d'une merveilleuse odeur. Une chaleur agréable de ses lèvres sculptait les traits du visage de la brunette. L'insouciance l'étreignait.

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Une multitude de coup se répétèrent inlassablement créant un tumulte atroce. Le soleil continuait à embrasser le visage de la brunette tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers la fenêtre. Dehors, au bas de ce qui semblait être une tour immense, elle reconnu le rouquin qui tirait vers une cible fixé à un arbre. Près de lui, se tenait un homme brun, l'homme qui était avec le rouquin lors de l'assassinat. Non loin une jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante les contemplait assise.

Confuse, ne comprenant rien, ne contrôlant rien, Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle qui avait toujours mené chaque chose par le bout de la baguette se sentait impuissante, soumise. Un sentiment qu'elle ne supportait pas. Elle était très intelligente et avide de savoir, il y avait peu de mystères qu'elle ne saurait comprendre, il lui suffisait de se rendre à la bibliothèque et de chercher dans un livre. Mais là tout lui échappait. Pourquoi ces sorciers avaient-ils tirés sur cet homme alors qu'ils auraient pu tout simplement le tuer à l'aide d'un sort mortel ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas tué, puisqu'elle n'étaient qu'un témoin gênant ? Quel était cet endroit curieux ? Ces questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. La peur l'avait quitté laissant place à la curiosité.

Ses doigts caressaient les draps doux sur lesquelles elle était assise. La pièce était aménagé grossièrement, un lit à une place était installé contre le mur qui faisait face à la fenêtre. Les murs jaunes se disputaient avec les posters des canons de Chudley. De nombreux vêtements traînaient un peu partout. Cette chambre appartenait à coup sûr à un adolescent aux goûts disons particuliers.

Décidée, Hermione sortit de la chambre , sa baguette à la main. Elle aurait pu fuir, transplanner, mais à quoi bon si c'était se faire chasser comme une proie. Elle était témoin, à leurs yeux elle était donc morte. Bien que modérée et respectueuse de la moindre règle, Hermione n'en était pas moins courageuse. Silencieusement, elle dévala les escaliers ayant trébuché sur un objet non-identifié. « Toujours aussi discrète pensa-t-elle, ironiquement »

-Rien de cassé mon enfant ! S'écria une bonne femme rousse vêtue d'un tablier sali.  
>-Je...essaya la brunette stupéfaite.<p>

Pas un mot de plus ne réussit à sortir de sa bouche.

-Tu es encore plus maladroite que Ron, déclara la femme en l'aidant à se relever, ce que je croyais impossible.

Hermione se laissa faire, puis s'arrêta brusquement. Une douleur insoutenable brûlait son épaule.

-Après une chute pareil soyons heureux que tu n'es qu'une épaule fracturé, déclara la femme la faisant s'asseoir dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine.  
>-Ne bouge pas, je vais t'arranger ça.<p>

Elle pointa sa baguette magique sur l'épaule d'Hermione et jeta un sort. Celle-ci se remit en place faisant trembler la brunette qui mordit ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier.  
>-Mmmh... comme tu étais dans la chambre de Ron , tu as bien dévaler cinq étages, continua la femme pensive, heureusement que c'était qu'une épaule. Rien de grave.<p>

Hermione tenait son épaule dont la douleur commençait à s'apaiser tout en contemplant cette curieuse femme.

-Merci...murmura t-elle.  
>-Oh ! Mais il n'y a pas de quoi mon enfant, déclara la femme d'un air chaleureux. Va te laver les mains, le déjeuner va bientôt être près. Et oui, tu as malheureusement raté le petit déjeuner, mais vu la soirée éprouvante que tu as eu, je préférais te laisser dormir.<p>

Confuse, Hermione ne su que répondre et se contenta d'obéir. Mais devant le regard perplexe qu'elle afficha, la femme s'empressa de lui montrer le chemin des toilettes. Hermione s'y précipita.

-Ne cours pas tu vas encore tomber !

La brunette se passa de l'eau sur le visage, essayant de se réveiller de ce rêve si étrange. Mais rien ne changea. Elle s'admira quelques instants complètement perdue. Puis, elle sortit percutant quelqu'un. Son regard se figea, c'était cette homme. Elle tenta aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait de se calmer. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps, il la contourna et partit. Après quelques secondes de réactions, elle le rattrapa, l'attrapant par le bras. 

Il la jugea du regard mais n'entreprit aucun mouvement pour se défaire de son étreinte. Il l'admirait d'un air interrogateur, le même que lorsqu'il l'avait surprise à le contempler. Hermione se sentit déconcertée, son regard était toujours si intense. Il s'approcha d'elle l'obligeant à lever la tête. Le cœur de la brunette accéléra.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lâcha t-il simplement.  
>-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! S'énerva t-elle lâchant son bras. Vous avez tués un homme ! Vous m'avez enlevée ! Et pour je ne sais qu'elle raison vous ne m'avez pas tué ! Et vous me demandez ce qu'il y a ?!<p>

-Je...essaya le rouquin.  
>-Où est-ce-que vous m'avez emmené ?! Où sommes nous ? Qui êtes cette femme dans la cuisine ?! Qu'est ce que vous voulez me faire ?!<p>

Le rouquin se retourna et dit :

-Quand je te disais qu'elle n'allez pas arrêter de parler, marmona-t-il amusé au brun qui venait de les rejoindre.

Puis il se tourna vers Hermione. 

-Pas la peine de t'emporter, je vais t'expliquer. Suis-moi.  
>-Je suis parfaitement calme, dit-elle d'un ton cinglant en le suivant ainsi que le brun. Et ne me tutoyez pas !<p>

Ils s'assirent dans le salon.

-La raison pour laquelle, j'ai tué cette homme ne te regarde pas, déclara le rouquin, je t'ai emmené parce qu'ayant vu la scène, tu te retrouves impliqué. Si je ne t'ai pas tué c'est parce que je ne suis pas un assassin, du moins je ne tue pas sans raison et sûrement pas avec plaisir si c'est ce que tu penses. Nous sommes au Terrier dans ma maison familiale, la femme dans la cuisine c'est ma mère et ce que nous allons faire de toi et bien je ne sais pas encore. J'ai répondu à tes questions ?

-C'était pour que l'on croit à un meurtre commis par des moldus que vous l'avez tué par balle ? Demanda t-elle.  
>-Exacte.<p>

-Vous êtes de sang-purs n'est ce pas ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda t-il surpris.

-Parce que vous n'avez pas utiliser de silencieux pour masquer le bruit du tire.  
>-Ah zut ! J'aurais du y penser, s'exclama le brun.<br>-Très perspicace, affirma le rouquin, effectivement je suis de sang pur mais ça n'a pas d'importance.  
>-Pourquoi avez-vous tué cette homme ? Insista Hermione.<br>-Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça ne te regarde pas, coupa t-il court. Si je t'ai avoué tout ça c'est pour que tu te calmes, et puis que tu saches un peu ce qu'il en est.  
>-J'ai le droit de savoir ! Espèce d'assassin !<br>-Ne me juge pas sans me connaître ! Hurla t-il. Tu ne sais rien !  
>-Alors expliquez moi !<br>-Ne commence pas Ron ! Le sermonna sa mère, et venez manger les enfants, le repas est prêt.  
>-On est plus des enfants maman, dit Ron d'un ton lasse, combien de fois je te l'ai répété.<br>-Oh mon Ronnie , tu resteras toujours mon petit bébé, dit-elle en lui aplatissant les cheveux, maintenant venez manger.  
>-Tu m'enlèves toute crédibilité, soupira t-il irrité.<p>

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, lui envoyant un regard moqueur en passant devant lui et lui murmura :

-C'est pas parce que je suis séquestrée que je vais me laisser marché sur les pieds !

Ron lui marcha sur le pied.

-Et bien, on risque de bien s'amuser, susurra le rouquin à l'oreille de la brunette, lui offrant un magnifique sourire.


	3. Le danger guette

Une odeur appétissante exhalait de la pièce, une odeur si séduisante qu'elle enchanterait les papilles les plus capricieuses. Les plats se succédaient, plus succulents les uns que les autres. Une dinde farcie étreignait chaleureusement des pommes de terres avec sensualité, non loin une multitude de légumes essayaient de reproduire la splendeur d'un arc-en-ciel. Ces plats recouvraient une immense table, ornés d'innombrables couverts, assiettes et verres. Des paroles animées, des rires accompagnaient le repas. Hermione, quant à elle, essayait tant bien que mal de se rendre invisible. Ce qui était bien difficile parmi toute ces chevelures rousses. Pendant un bref instant, elle s'était demandée s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une secte ou d'une sorte de mafia. Allaient-ils la teindre en rousse ?Voire même, l'obligeraient-ils à faire partis de la République officielle de Roussie ? Cette pensée la fit rire. Quelle triste destin se serait que de finir roussifiée ! Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Intriguée, attentive, elle se laissait imprégnée par les conversations que menaient la famille Weasley, tel était, si elle l'avait bien compris, le nom de cette curieuse famille. Hormis, Madame Weasley, la mère de famille qui tentait de lui faire avaler l'équivalence de son poids, aucun des autres Weasley ne semblaient avoir remarqués sa présence.

La brunette était assise, entre deux rouquins, l'un était très sérieux et semblait avoir un balais coincé dans le postérieur, l'autre ne cessait de jouer avec une figurine de dragon, s'amusant à l'attraper avec un mini lasso crée par sa baguette. A côté de lui, deux rouquins identiques, des jumeaux racontaient toute sorte de blagues faisant rire Ron, le jeune homme brun ainsi que la rouquine qui les avaient regardé tirer. Au bout de la table se tenait, un homme plus âgé, à l'air aimable qui semblait être le père de famille. Il conversait avec un jeune homme roux au visage défiguré. Une jeune femme blonde se tenait à ses côtés. Une petite fille du nom de Lily et un petit garçon nommé Albus remplissaient les deux dernières chaises.

Hermione apprit que Arthur, le père ainsi que Percy, son voisin au balais coincé, travaillaient au ministère de la magie. La rouquine, Ginny était la mère des deux enfants et semblait l'épouse du brun, Harry... Hermione s'étouffa lorsqu'elle entendit que la savoureuse viande qu'elle mangeait était mariné à la bouse de dragon.

Soudain, une centaine de prunelles, lui semblait-il, s'était tourné vers elle. Les joues de la brunette se recouvrirent d'une teinte rose. Un sourire amusé étirait les lèvres de Ron.

Madame Weasley la présenta d'un ton chaleureux. Ainsi, on l'appelait la-fille-du-coin-de-rue-qui-surprend-les-meurtres. Hilarant.

Soudain, une abominable explosion retentit. Une dizaine d' hommes robustes apparurent. Des sorts se mirent à voler dans tout les sens. Des cris s'élevèrent. Et une fois de plus, avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle sentit sa gorge perdre haleine, ses poumons se vider.

Elle atterrit brutalement mais ne percuta pas le sol de son corps retenu par le bras de Ron. Son regard d'un bleu orageux la fixait.

-Tu restes là. Tu ne bouges pas.

Il transplana.

Où voulait-il qu'elle aille ? Sa baguette était tombé de sa poche lorsqu'il l'avait attraper par le bras, la porte de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était sûrement fermé et non elle n'avait certainement pas envie de savoir à quel nombre d'étages se trouvait la pièce.

Son cœur se serra, une lutte acharnée se déroulait à cette instant chez la famille Weasley et elle était impuissante. Y avait-il des blessés voire même des morts ? Avaient-ils épargnés les enfants ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Le temps ne cessait de fuir, le sable de couler. Toujours aucunes nouvelles tandis que les heures s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres.

Voulant se changer les idées, car malheureusement elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, elle admira la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était assez grande et joliment aménagé. C'était un salon. Elle fit le tour de la pièce. Son regard s'arrêta sur une photo. Deux hommes se tenaient bras dessus bras dessous brandissant ce qui lui semblaient un diplôme. Ainsi, le rouquin était un auror. L'homme qu'il avait tué était-il un mangemort ? Curieuse et ravie, elle vagabonda dans l'appartement fouillant chaque recoin. Et oui quelle idée de la laisser seule ici, c'était à ses risques et périls. Elle trouva plusieurs albums datant de l'époque de Poudlard. Ainsi, elle apprit qu'il avait été gardien dans l'équipe de Griffondor. Quelle idiote ! C'est vrai que le visage du brun lui disait quelque chose ! C'était le célèbre Harry Potter.

Un bruit lourd retentit. Hermione saisit la lampe de chevet du rouquin et se précipita dans le salon. Certes, il y avait de grande chance qu'il s'agisse de Ron, mais il vaut mieux prévenir que soigner.

Elle pénétra dans le salon, prête à frapper. Ron s'appuyait sur une table. Hermione ne l'ayant pas vu, prise de panique lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, le frappa en pleine tête.

-Par Merlin ! Hurla t-elle lâchant la lampe. Je suis désolée.

Résultats : Une blessure superficielle sur le torse dû à un sort, une autre à la mâchoire dû à un coup de poing, et sûrement un traumatisme crânien dû à la brunette.

-Tu as de la force, tu sais, déclara t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il faut apprendre à la canaliser.

-Euuuuh...Vous avez de très jolies lampes de chevets, vous savez, murmura Hermione confuse, prête à recevoir la colère du rouquin.

Le rouquin la regarda bouche-bée avant d'éclater de rire.

-Tu as de l'humour, déclara t-il dans un sourire. J'aime ça.

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Je vais chercher la trousse de secours qui est dans votre bureau, déclara t-elle avant de filer.

-Bonne idée, je...Comment sais-tu qu'elle se trouve dans mon bureau ? Mademoiselle ! Il sourit d'un air blasé, les femmes... Il s'assit sur le canapé

Hermione revint.

-Tu pourras remettre aussi la lampe là où tu l'as prise, déclara t-il en lui lançant un regard réprobateur.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda t-elle. Alors qu'il retirait sa chemise ensanglanté. Elle rougit de nouveau s'asseyant près de lui. Un sourire amusé naquit sur le visage du rouquin. La perspicacité était l'un des atouts d'un auror, le fait de remarquer chaque détail également.

-Mais oui, change de sujet, déclara t-il amusé, moi aussi j'aimerais fouiller dans tes sous-vêtements.

Hermione pressa généreusement un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur la blessure du rouquin. Ses muscles se contractèrent, il grimaça.

-Tu me veux que du mal toi ? Se plaint-il.

-J'en conclu, qu'ils vous ont échappées et que personnes n'est gravement blessés, déclara t-elle en continuant à le soigner.

Il sourit.

-Oui, jusqu'à que tu me frappes, personne n'était gravement blessé, plaisanta t-il.

Elle grimaça.

-Que voulaient-ils ? Demanda Hermione s'appliquant à lui faire un bandage. Ses doigts glissaient sur la peau du rouquin, elle le sentit frissonner.

-J'ai tué un de leurs hommes, déclara Ron froidement, tu l'as vu.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, abandonnant quelques secondes sa tâche.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

-Pas la peine d'insister, je ne te le dirais pas. Dit-il sèchement.

-Mais...

-S'il te plaît, si tu pouvais m'épargner le quart d'heure de supplication, je t'en serais très reconnaissant.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Hermione finit son bandage.

Puis, elle renversa doucement la tête du rouquin en arrière afin de pouvoir regarder sa mâchoire. Ses doigts tenaient son menton alors que de l'autre main, elle...

-Ta braguette, dit le rouquin.

-Pardon ! Rougit Hermione.

-Je voulais dire baguette dit-il en la lui tendant, le sourire au les lèvres.

-Très marrant, déclara t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle murmura une incantation faisant hurler le rouquin.

-Bordel ! Tu pourrais être plus délicate, vociféra t-il.

-Désolé, je me suis trompé d'incantation, répliqua t-elle amusée.

-Très marrant.

Elle s'approcha davantage du rouquin passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-Aiie, murmura t-il.

-C'est rien, vous n'aurez qu'un bleu dit-elle.

-Tu pourrais être plus délicate, répéta t-il.

-Ce sont les risques du métier. Avoua t-elle.

-Comment tu...?

-La photo, dit-elle en la désignant de la tête.

Il sourit.

-Les femmes...dit-il d'un air lasse.


	4. Le silence, quel bon ami !

_**Chapitre très court mais promis demain je me rattrape. Bonne lecture.**_

Peu à peu, le crépuscule commençait à ternir la journée, de son pinceau la baignant dans l'obscurité. Le soleil disparu derrière l'horizon laissant place aux astres de la nuit. Les lumières des rues s'allumaient une à une essayant d'illuminer ce sombre spectacle.

Emmitouflée dans une couverture, soufflant sur son bol de chocolat chaud, Hermione était assise sur le canapé essayant au mieux de s'abstenir de rire. Près d'elle, le rouquin dégustait une omelette d'une façon tout sauf distinguer. Voyez-vous à quoi ressemble un petit enfant qui mange sa purée avec les doigts ? Et bien tant mieux, cela m'épargnera une description plus scrupuleuse de la façon de laquelle se nourrit le rouquin. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant ce rouquin si attendrissant. Ron absorbé par la lecture de son journal ainsi que par le contenu de son assiette n'avait pas remarqué que le regard de la brunette s'était posé sur lui. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage du rouquin comme ensorcelée. Elle caressait de son regard sa joue, son nez, ses cheveux roux s'imaginant que telles des flammes, ils pourraient la brûler.

-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demanda Ron intrigué par le regard persistant de la jeune femme. Tu sais, c'est pas parce que je ne te regarde pas que je ne te vois pas.

La jeune femme prit une teinte écarlate baissant la tête pour le masquer tant bien que mal à Ron. Mal à l'aise, elle fit mine de boire son chocolat. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que le jeune homme la remarque après tout il ne semblait absolument pas la remarquer. Quelle idiote ! C'est un auror, s'il y a bien un domaine dans lequel il excelle c'est bien l'observation. Les policiers avec leurs journal comme couverture. Du classique voyons !

Un sourire étirait les lèvres du rouquin, un sourire qui criait haut et fort à quiconque voudrait l'entendre : Prise en flagrant délit ! Je suis auror, je vous arrête !

Posant son journal sur la table basse, Ron s'approcha de la brunette et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Le rose te va très bien, tu devrais mettre davantage de fard à joue.

La brunette s'embrasa davantage rivalisant avec la couleur de cheveux du jeune auror.

-Et vous vous devriez apprendre à manger ! Rétorqua la jeune femme en essuyant le menton du rouquin à l'aide d'une serviette.

-Tu es mignonne quand tu essayes de rétorquer, on dirait un petit chaton qui se prend pour le roi des félins, déclara le rouquin amusé.

-Qu'est ce que c'est poétique ! S'exclama la brunette en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tout compte fais-tu es plus divertissante que mon journal, la taquina t-il.

Hermione grimaça. Le rouquin sourit puis se replongea dans son journal. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un article intriguant. Hermione se pencha au dessus de l'épaule du rouquin essayant de lire. Elle fronça les sourcils ne pouvant décrypter les mots dissimuler sous les doigts de Ron.

-Des enfants éventrés gisaient sur le sol, déclara le rouquin.

-Vous avez des yeux partout vous ?

-Non, c'est que tu respires très fort, déclara t-il simplement, puis je ne me rappelle pas avoir des cheveux long.

Les cheveux bouclés de la jeune femme tombait telle une cascade le long de l'épaule de Ron jusqu'à son torse.

-Cette affaire est lié à la notre ? Demanda la brunette s'éloignant du jeune homme.

-La notre ? coupa le rouquin en la contemplant d'un air interrogateur. Et non je ne te donnerais pas davantage de détails.

Découragée, Hermione se laissa submerger par une centaine de questions qui ne cessaient de torturer sa curiosité. Quoique Ron en dise, elle était impliqué dans cette histoire dès lors où elle l'a vu tirer sur cette homme. Elle avait le droit de savoir. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de poser cette question :

-Que voulait dire l'homme par je l'ai fais ? Qu'a-t-il... Interrogea la brunette.

-Si tu savais comme tu es charmante lorsque tu te tais, la coupa Ron d'un ton agacé.

-Je suis témoin, je veux savoir au moins de quoi ! Ne se laissa pas déstabiliser la jeune femme.

-Mais tu n'en sais que très peu sur cette affaire, et c'est mieux ainsi. Moins tu saura moins tu seras en danger, déclara Ron d'un ton catégorique.

-Je préfère savoir à quoi m'attendre ! S'exclama Hermione exaspérée.

-Écoute, dit Ron d'un ton qui se voulait calme en baissant son journal, je ne veux que ton bien. Tu n'imagine même pas l'ampleur de cette affaire. Ce n'est pas une affaire anodine et je ne veux pas t'impliquer davantage dedans.

-De toute façon vous me gardez séquestré ici ! Qu'est ce que cela changerait !

-Crois-moi, le jour où tu en sauras davantage, c'est-à-dire jamais, tu verras ce que c'est d'être traqué, expliqua le rouquin.

-Mais...

-Tu as bien vu, la façon de laquelle nous avons été attaqué cette après-midi. Et encore, ils ont attaqués prudemment car Harry et moi sommes aurors. Ce ne sont pas de petits malfaiteurs qui...On va en arrêter là, déclara Ron.

Hermione voulu répondre mais le rouquin l'en empêcha en la frappant avec un coussin.

-Encore un mot et tu vas au lit !

-Vous plaisantez ? Vous vous prenez pour qui d'abord ? Je conçois que vous vouliez me protéger et tout le tralala mais je vous pris de vous adresser à moi avec plus de respect ! Et arrêtez de me tutoyer par Merlin !

-Miaoumiaoumiaouuuuuuu dit le petit chat en sortant ses griffes, l'imita le rouquin en riant. Ta chambre est en face de la mienne. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher car malgré tout, cela a été une journée éprouvante pour toi.

-Non mais j'hallucine ! Vous...

-Et pas la peine d'essayer de t'échapper ma maison est protéger par une multitude de sorts de protection par conséquent y rentrer et en sortir, c'est une vraie épopée, lui expliqua t-il.

-Ron ! Hurla Hermione.

Le jeune homme déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de la brunette avant de se lever et se diriger vers sa chambre.

-Bonne nuit, lui dit-il dans un sourire, en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Hermione poussa un cri de rage, en lui envoyant un coussin dans la figure du moins destiné à sa figure. Le rouquin n'eut aucun mal à l'intercepter. Elle passa furieuse devant lui.

-Vous ne perdez vraiment rien pour attendre !


	5. Un monde nouveau à ses yeux

Les rayons du soleil bien que timides encore pénétraient peu à peu dans la chambre de la brunette caressant son visage. Odieux, un à un les réveils s'amusaient à briser les rêves les plus beaux, à sauver un garçon pourchassé par un pirate, à réveiller un homme exténué par une journée bien trop longue. Quittant l'étreinte de Morphée , Hermione éteignit rapidement son réveil qui indiquait six heure trente. Satisfaite que l'heure soit encore si jeune, elle quitta son lit essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas croiser le rouquin alors qu'elle ne portait que le T-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté la veille. Le vêtement ne lui cachait que le strict minimum laissant entrevoir ses jambes dénudés. Toutefois, elle désirait tant prendre une douche et n'hésita donc pas à débuter l'expédition. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit lentement pour observer les environs. Pas un bruit. Ravie, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Elle soupira amusée, elle se comportait vraiment comme une enfant parfois. S'approchant du miroir, elle s'admira un instant. Elle noua ses cheveux en un chignon négligé puis aspergea son visage avec un peu d'eau fraîche pour se mieux se réveiller.

-Ne te penche pas trop ou je risque de trop en voir, déclara une voix amusé.

Hermione poussa un cri, tirant sur son T-shirt afin de recouvrir davantage son postérieure. Elle se retourna brusquement et fit face à Ron. Les joues de la jeune femme s'enflammèrent. Le rouquin vêtu d'un pantalon noir de costard, les cheveux mouillés, en bataille, enfilait une chemise blanche. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?! S'exclama la brunette confuse.

-Et bien je m'habille, c'est assez évident non, déclara t-il en refermant les boutons de sa chemise. Ne fais pas cet air « Comment osez-vous espèce de pervers ! » Je te signale que j'étais là avant toi.

-Je...balbutia la brunette.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, déclara le rouquin aimablement, c'est en parti de ma faute. Je suis plutôt discret et fait peu de bruit, habitude liée au travail.

-Je...essaya la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

-De toute façon, j'ai terminé, dit le rouquin en souriant, fait comme chez toi !

Le jeune homme ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte emportant avec lui un peigne.

-Ron ! S'exclama soudainement la brunette.

-Oui ? Demanda le jeune auror en se retournant.

-Est-ce que je pourrais aller chercher des vêtements chez moi ?

-Des vêtements ?

Le rouquin détailla la jeune femme laissant ses yeux parcourir sa peau douce. Ses cheveux noués en un chignon avaient dévêtu son cou où seules quelques mèches oubliés restaient encore. Son large T-shirt retombait négligemment le long du corps d'Hermione jusqu'au début de ses cuisses, laissant à découvert le reste de ses jambes.

-Hum hum, se racla la gorge Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine . Je vous dérange peut être ? Et arrêtez de sourire comme ça par Merlin !

-Pas le moins du monde, déclara-Ron en souriant. Effectivement, il te faut des vêtements.

-Très bien, donc j'y vais !

-Non, je m'en charge, décida le rouquin, toi, tu prends une douche et m'attend. Je n'ai nul autre choix que de t'emmener bosser avec moi et je ne compte sûrement pas être en retard. Et si on prends en compte les trois quarts d'heures que tu vas prendre dans la salle de bain, cela ne nous laisse pas tant de temps que ça.

-Très marrant, ironisa Hermione, prenez un pantalon et peut importe quel haut.

La jeune femme aurait pu tenir tête davantage au rouquin et l'aurait fait si seulement elle n'était pas vêtu uniquement d'un T-shirt et ne souhaitait pas en finir au plus vite avec cette situation embarrassante.

-J'habite au...

-Je sais où tu habites, je me suis renseigné lorsque l'on t'a ramené au terrier, l'informa Ron.

-Vous vous êtes informez sur moi ?! S'énerva la jeune femme.

-Disons que je suis méfiant, je préférerais ne pas ramener de criminels ou autre dans ma maison familiale.

-Pour vous je ressemble à une criminelle ?! S'emporta Hermione.

Le rouquin se mit à rire en s'approchant d'elle. Elle du lever la tête pour continuer à le regarder en face. Ron la dominait par sa taille immense ainsi que par sa carrure imposante. Il enroula une mèche de la brunette autour de son doigt. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Criminelle ? Mmmh...On va pas encore revenir à l'histoire du petit chat ? Ria l'auror, mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuses donc je me méfie.

-Vous avez un de ces humours ! Mais c'est dans ma vie privée que vous avez fouillé !

-Bon je vais aller chercher tes vêtements, déclara le rouquin ignorant les paroles de la jeune femme.

-C'est scandaleux que...Ron ! Non mais attendez ! Ron je vous parle voyons ! S'écria Hermione suivant le rouquin qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

Le rouquin se retourna vers elle.

-Enfin, vociféra la brunette, vous pourriez m'écouter quand je vous parle !

-Au fait, tu es très séduisante comme ça , déclara le rouquin en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de transplaner.

-Quel toupet ! Se plaignit la jeune femme dont les joues prirent une teinte rouge.

Un sourire naquit cependant sur son visage, elle contempla un instant l'endroit où c'était tenu l'auror puis elle s'empressa d'ôter le vêtement qui lui avait servi de chemise de nuit et se précipita sous la douche. Elle n'avait nullement envie que le rouquin revienne lorsqu'elle y serait encore.

L'eau coula sur son corps, découvrant chaque parcelle de ce dernier et de façon éphémère effaçant les soucis qui l'étreignait. Elle finit rapidement et s'enroula dans une serviette. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent et un bruit sonore retentit lui indiquant que le jeune auror était de retour.

Il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Oui, c'est pourquoi ? S'échappa la voix de la jeune femme de derrière la porte.

Le jeune homme se laissa une fois de plus emporter par l'amusement et ria de bon cœur.

-Votre livraison mademoiselle, n'essayez même pas d' hurler comme toute ces folles de femmes quand elles reçoivent leurs chaussures ou je serais dans l'obligation de pénétrer à nouveau dans la salle de bain.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et ouvrit la porte arrachant rapidement les vêtements des mains de l'auror et la refermant.

-Finalement, j'ai pu fouiller dans tes sous-vêtements, déclara le rouquin amusé en s'éloignant, nous sommes quittes.

-Ron ! S'écria la brunette exaspéré.

Hermione se vêtit et rejoignit le rouquin dans le salon. Assis à table le rouquin semblait analyser des papiers sûrement des documents concernant l'affaire sur laquelle il était entrain d'enquêter. Devant lui trônait une assiette dans laquelle semblait avoir eu lieu une guerre des plus sanglantes. Un bout de crêpes rescapé gisait sur l'assiette, baignant dans du sirop d'érable. A l'étonnement de la jeune fille, une seconde assiette se trouvait en face.

-Merci, murmura la brunette en entamant les crêpes faites par l'auror.

-Très jolie débardeur, commenta le jeune homme en relevant la tête de ses documents.

-Vous n'auriez pas pu trouver un plus grand décolleter ? Demanda la jeune femme amusée.

-Non malheureusement, et Merlin sait comment j'ai cherché, plaisanta Ron.

Et ils se laissèrent tout deux emporter par l'humour dans un rire joyeux petit-déjeunant dans la bonne humeur.

Ayant terminer, Ron les fit transplaner au département de la défense magique, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le QG des aurors d'élites. Hermione admirait l'architecture impressionnante des locaux tout en essayant de suivre le jeune auror qui ne cessait d'accélérer le pas. Elle du presque courir pour rester à son niveau. Ils passèrent un grand nombre de mécanismes et de sorts de sécurités avant de pénétrer dans le QG. Un grand nombre d'aurors s'activaient et ne cessaient de faire des aller-retours. Ils semblaient chacun très préoccupé, absorbé par leur travail et surtout débordé. Soudain deux aurors transplanèrent s'écrasant violemment sur le sol. Ils étaient blesser. Ron ne ralentit pas pour autant.

-Ron, ils sont blessés...l'informa la brunette en l'agrippant doucement par la chemise.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on va s'occuper d'eux, la rassura le rouquin.

Et ils continuèrent leur marche longeant des couloirs. Puis ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte sur laquelle était inscrit : « Aurors d'élites, section 1». Ils franchirent la porte et pénétrèrent dans le bureau.

La pièce était immense, une dizaine de bureaux y trônaient. Le rouquin salua ceux qui semblaient être ses collègues et s'assit à son bureau. Hermione reconnu rapidement Harry Potter qui s'était approché aussitôt du rouquin et lui montrait des papiers. Ron écoutait attentivement ce que lui expliquait son collègue apportant son avis. Hermione se sentit rapidement ridicule planter là à ne pas savoir que faire parmi tout ces gens agités. Un tumulte de voix, de chuchotements ainsi que d'exclamation imprégnait la salle. Ron avait raison ce n'était pas une affaire quelconque et visiblement elle inquiétait grandement la justice.

-Hermione, l'interpella le rouquin.

-Oui ? Répondit la jeune femme encore perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je dois aller sur le terrain...débuta l'auror.

-Ah oui ? Dommage que vous m'avez choisi des escarpins comme chaussures, tant pis je...

-Tu restes là, la coupa t-il. Assied-toi à mon bureau et ne bouge pas d'ici jusqu'à mon retour c'est clair ?

-Mais...

-Ce n'est pas une proposition. Est ce que j'ai été clair ? Répéta le rouquin froidement.

-Oui...fut le seul mot qui s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione impressionnée par la voix autoritaire et sérieuse du rouquin.

Elle fit ce que le jeune homme lui avait ordonné et l'observa quitter la pièce accompagné de l'auror Potter et de trois autres aurors.

Le temps semblaient s'être arrêté, chaque seconde paraissait une éternité. Et toujours aucune trace du rouquin. La jeune femme ne cessait de contemplait l'horloge dont les aiguilles semblaient fatigués. Elle se demanda même si l'horloge fonctionnait toujours. Des aurors ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours trop absorbés par leurs travail pour la remarquer. Ou bien, la sécurité des lieux étaient si grande que la présence d'Hermione ne les inquiétaient pas plus car seul un auror aurait pu la faire entrer. Le temps était long et la chaise devenait inconfortable. Hermione se mit à jouer avec un stylo jusqu'à que son regard s'arrête sur le titre d'un dossier. Si elle voulait en apprendre davantage sur l'enquête, c'était le moyen idéal pour le faire. Mais...rester ici, incluait-il le droit de se rendre aux toilettes ?

-Excusez-moi, Interpella Hermione une femme vêtu d'un tailleur beige, sauriez-vous où sont les... ?

La jeune femme ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

-Monsieur, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouvent les toilettes ? Monsieur ? Ou madame ! S'il vous plaît ! Où se trouve les...

Décidément, entourés de tant de personnes, elle restait pourtant seule. « Quel impolitesse ! » Pensa Hermione. Elle décida donc de les trouver elle-même. Ayant visitée de nombreuses pièces, longée une multitude couloirs , repassé par une centaine de pièces identiques, elle trouva enfin les sanitaires. Ayant fini, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où elle se trouvait et que personne ne pourrait la renseigner. Elle essaya de trouver des informations sur les murs mais apparemment, il n'y en avait que très peu. Sûrement une autre mesure de sécurité.

Soudain, on l'agrippa par le bras la tirant. Hermione voulut crier mais une main se posa sur sa bouche.

-Chut, c'est moi, dit Ron en la relâchant.

-Ron ! S'exclama Hermione ravie de le voir enfin.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté dans le bureau comme je te l'ai indiqué ? Demanda t-il visiblement en colère.

Pour toute réponse Hermione lui indiqua les toilettes. Ron sembla tout d'un coup confus.

-Enfin peu importe, je dois encore m'absenter, déclara t-il strictement, toi tu retournes au bureau immédiatement.

-D'accord, dit-elle en le contemplant.

-J'ai dit immédiatement ! s'emporta-t-il.

-Oui oui ! Affirma-t- elle.

Le rouquin tourna les talons et s'en alla. Hermione avait remarqué le front blessé du jeune auror et les vêtements salis de ce dernier. Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé et pourquoi ? Devait-elle revenir au bureau et s'informer grâce aux dossiers ou suivre le rouquin ? Dans les deux cas, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Et puis de toute façon, elle ne savait pas comment revenir à ce foutu bureau. Elle se décida rapidement de suivre l'auror qui commençait à disparaître de sa vue. Elle se précipita à sa poursuite, évitant tant bien que mal la multitude d'auror qui lui faisaient obstacles, qui apparaissaient, disparaissaient.

Elle réussit enfin à le rattraper mais laissa une distance entre eux afin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Faisait-elle une erreur en le suivant ? Sûrement, mais si elle voulait en apprendre davantage elle n'avait pas le choix. Enfin...

A la surprise de la jeune femme, le rouquin ne transplana pas ce qui lui permis de continuer à le suivre. Cependant le jeune auror avançait rapidement, Hermione avait ainsi pas mal de difficultés à le suivre mais n'abandonna pas pour autant.

La brunette ne voyait plus le temps passer, et la nuit enveloppa de son manteau le monde sans qu'elle n'y fit attention.

Ils finirent par arriver près d'un port peu éclairé, l'endroit idéal pour un rendez-vous qui ce veut secret. Le rouquin telle une ombre se déplaçait rapidement se cachant derrière d'immense caisse en bois. Hermione essaya de faire de même. C'était pour elle d'autant plus difficile car elle n'avait pas l'entraînement, ni l'expérience de Ron . De plus elle devait cacher sa présence aux auteurs de ce rendez-vous ainsi qu'au jeune auror.

Le temps ne cessaient de fuir, les minutes de filer, et toujours personnes à l'horizon. Apparemment,il était de rigueur de prendre toute les mesures possibles afin de ne pas se faire remarquer et donc d'arriver fort en avance.

Ron se remit en mouvement et s'enfonça davantage dans le labyrinthe de caisses. Après un instant de réflexion, malgré la terreur qui l'étreignait de plus en plus Hermione décida de ne pas abandonner et le suivi. Elle sortit sa baguette qu'elle serait fermement dans sa main.

Elle se planqua derrière une caisse de façon à voir Ron mais que ce dernier ne la vois pas. Derrière cette caisse se trouvait une immense place qui était ouvert sur la mer. L'eau était aussi sombre que la nuit et s'étendait à perte de vue. Hermione frissonna, son pouls accéléra.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent puis cinq hommes apparurent. Vêtus de longues robes noir, ils avaient des expressions cruelles sur leurs visages. C'étaient sans hésiter des mangemorts. Étaient-ce eux les auteurs de la mort de ces enfants évoquer dans l'article ? L'un d'eux avait les cheveux blonds platines assez long, c'est lui qui semblait donner les ordres. Il semblait furieux et jurait ignoblement.

Soudain d'autre mangemorts transplanèrent, parmi eux une femme aux cheveux bouclés très épais. Elle avait une voix criarde. L'homme blond platine semblait furieux à sa vue et se mit à hurler à tue-tête. Hermione, elle avait du mal distinguer le moindre mots.

Soudain la femme s'écria :

-Laissez-nous !

-Mais maîtresse...

La femme jeta un sort impardonnable au mangemort qui avait osé la contredire le faisant hurler de douleurs. Hermione se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de crier. Son cœur battait à la chamade. La peur l'étranglait. Elle chercha de son regard le rouquin, elle avait besoin de se rassurer. Elle se calma lorsqu'elle le vit, sa baguette à la main suivre attentivement l'échange entre ces deux mangemorts.

Tout mangemorts disparurent à l'exception de l'homme qui semblait se prénommer Malfoy et de la femme aux cheveux bouclés. Une conversation animée débuta, les baguettes étaient levés.

Hermione quant à elle avait toujours du mal à distinguer quoique se soit de leur conversation. De plus une brise glaciale griffait sa peau. Elle décida de se rapprocher davantage afin d'entre mieux. Elle longea la caisse et s'accroupit.

-Vous êtes en retard ! S'écria Malfoy, la production ralentit...

-Les ingrédients sont difficiles à procurer ! Il nous faut du temps, si tu veux que le résultat soit satisfaisant et mortel ! Plaida la femme.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre Bellatrix ! Et je m'en fiche que se soit difficile à préparer ou que les ingrédients soient difficiles à trouver ! Tu as tant d'hommes ! Débrouilles-toi !

-Ne me parle pas comme ça Malfoy ! Je te préviens...

-Il n'est pas content !

Un silence pesant s'installa. Il dura quelques instant. Puis la conversation reprit plus assidu et tendu.

-Oh mais qu'est ce que nous avons là...Dit un homme au sourire malveillant aggripant Hermione par les cheveux et lui plaquant la main sur la bouche.

Hermione essaya de se débattre en lui donnant des coups de pieds et gesticulent brutalement mais rien elle ne réussit qu'à lâcher sa baguette. Erreur qui pourrait lui coûter la vie. La brunette tremblait de tout ses membres. L'horreur lui imprégnait l'esprit et la peur la consumait.

Le mangemort la poussa la mettant en évidence aux yeux des deux autres mangemorts qui discutaient. Tout deux se retournèrent vers Hermione.

-Tiens tiens, nous avons de la compagnie, on dirait, s'exclama la femme.

Le mangemort lâcha Hermione. La femme lui fit signe et il transplana. La respiration de la brunette s'accéléra lui faisant perdre souffle. La femme amusée s'approchait d'elle en riant.

-Mignone ! S'exclama t-elle.

Elle la renifla.

-Dégoutante ! Une sang-de-bourbe !

La femme caressa avec la pointe de sa baguette le visage terrifié d'Hermione. Cette dernière s'insultait de tout les noms pour la stupidité dont elle avait fait preuve. Quel idiote ! Et elle allait payer de sa vie pour cette erreur.

-Terrifiée, susurra la femme à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Elle l'agrippa fortement par le bras lui enfonçant les ongles dans la peau.

-Pour qui travailles-tu ?!

Les larmes lui montant aux yeux Hermione ne pu répondre, de plus qu'aurait-elle pu répondre.

-Répond- moi quand je te parle !

Mais aucune mot ne pu sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme. Bellatrix la lâcha et se remit à rire à tu tête d'un rire malsain et cruel.

-Tu l'auras voulu ! Hurla t-elle.

Hermione poussa un cri d'horreur.

-Avada kedavr...

-Sectum Sempra ! S'écria Ron en sortant à découvert.

Le sort percuta violemment Bellatrix de plein fouet. Elle hurla à en faire pleurer la mort. Ron s'élança tandis que Malfoy lui envoyait des sorts impardonnables que Ron évitait comme il le pouvait.

-Doloris ! Hurla Malfoy .

Mais Ron le contra. Les sorts fusaient. Hermione, elle terrorisée était immobile, incapable de bouger devant ce spectacle lugubre.

Ron fut toucher à l'épaule, il hurla. Mais riposta rapidement propulsant Malfoy au sol. Soudain, Bellatrix s'écria. Elle avait rampé jusqu'à sa baguette et avait réussi à la récupérer. Elle se tordait de douleur et saignait abondamment mais la rage et la détermination se lisait dans ses yeux.

Malfoy se releva attaquant de nouveau le jeune auror. Bellatrix pointa sa baguette sur Hermione, le regard meurtrier, fou.

Des paroles s'échappèrent, le sort parti, au même moment Ron percuta Hermione la faisant basculer. Le bras sous la tête d'Hermione, la serrant fort contre lui, il amorti ainsi la chute protégeant la tête de la brunette. Il les fit transplanner à l'instant où il percutèrent le sol.


	6. Conséquences néfastes

Un torrent de larmes dévastait son visage, griffait ses joues. Son corps tout entier tremblait animé par ses sanglots. Ses muscles se contractaient. Elle ne pouvait plus contenir cette peur, cette haine contre elle-même ainsi que toute cette horreur qui imprégnait son esprit d'une douce folie. Ses larmes telle une cascade dévastatrice ne cessaient de couler torturant la jeune fille. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. La respiration saccadée, le souffle court, elle laissait sa peine quitter son corps. Elle hurlait à en perdre voix, à en faire pleurer les enfers tandis que la peur telle la peste détruisait son organisme, tel un poison lentement la tuait. Ses sanglots redoublèrent l'étouffant.

Le corps du jeune auror recouvrait toujours celui d'Hermione. Désespérée, la jeune femme enlaçait le rouquin de toute ses forces se pressant contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle noyait ses larmes dans les cheveux flamboyants du jeune homme comme si elle désirait que ces flammes brûlent ses yeux afin qu'elle ne puisse plus pleurer. Elle avait besoin de cette étreinte, le poids oppressant du rouquin la rassurait. Elle voulait se perdre dans ses bras, se noyer dans son regard océan. Elle voulait qu'il l'étreigne lui aussi mais le jeune auror ne bougeait pas. Toutefois, il était vivant car elle sentait son souffle contre son oreille ainsi que les mouvements de son torse qui indiquait qu'il respirait. Ron serrait les poings s'enfonçant les ongles dans la peau jusqu'à se faire saigner ainsi qu'il serrait les dents pour s'empêcher d' hurler. Ses blessures le brûlaient, il ne sentait presque plus son épaule. La rage, le consumait, il était furieux contre ce petit bout de femme qu'il recouvrait de son corps. Il aurait voulu lui hurler dessus, lui hurler que tout était de sa faute, qu'elle n'était qu'une imbécile, qu'une idiote mais pas maintenant, pas en cette instant où elle avait tant besoin de réconfort. Il resserra l'étreinte qu'elle avait formé l'enveloppant d'une pression protectrice. Elle était si frêle entre ses bras, si fragile qu'il redoutait qu'en l'étreignant trop fort il ne la brise. Il caressait de sa main la tête de la jeune femme désirant l'apaiser.

Elle suffoquait sous le poids de Ron, noyée dans ses larmes, à bout de souffle. L'auror voulu la libéré mais lorsqu'il essaya de se relever, elle se pressa davantage contre lui voulant le retenir. Elle ne voulait pas perdre ce contact qui lui était vitale, apaisant.

Le jeune homme abandonna enfouissant son visage dans la nuque de la brunette. Les larmes de cette dernière ne cessaient de couler. Chaque partie de son corps tremblaient toujours. Le rouquin embrassa son cou, ses lèvres caressaient la peau de la jeune femme. Puis, il prit appuie sur ses coudes afin de pouvoir la regarder. Leurs regards se croisèrent faisant perdre à Hermione toute notions. Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de la brunette et appuya son front contre celui de cette dernière. Il ne cessait de la regardait lui susurrant de se calmer. Le souffle chaud de l'auror apaisait Hermione, bien qu'il faisait battre son cœur à toute allure. « Calme-toi » lui répétait-il. « C'est finit, je suis là, tout va bien ». Ses lèvres déposèrent un baiser sur son front puis glissèrent vers son oreille continuant à lui susurrer des mots rassurants.

Peu à peu, la respiration de la jeune femme ralentit, son corps se calma, ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent. Bientôt le tumulte de la souffrance laissa place au silence apaisé. Seuls les respirations du rouquin et de la brunette se faisaient entendre. Le souffle d'Hermione ralentit considérablement. Son étreinte se desserra. Elle s'était endormie. Le rouquin la contempla instant, son visage était fatigué, ses joues encore humides. Son petit corps bougeait en dessous du sien animé par sa respiration. Il embrassa à nouveau son front et se blottit contre elle. Il désirait être ce soir ce pilier dont elle avait tant besoin, cette couverture de chaleur qui la protégerait du froid. Mais il serrait également son bourreau car s'il y avait une chose que Ronald Weasley pouvait lui promettre, c'est qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure à son réveille.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal bien qu'elle n'eut aucune blessure physique. Ses mains caressèrent le sol qui était devenue moelleux et très doux. Surprise, elle se redressa rapidement et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était plus allongée sur le plancher froid du salon de Ron mais sur le lit dans lequel elle avait dormit pour la première fois dans cette maison. Ses doigts étaient tachés de sang...Par Merlin ! Ron avait été blessé la veille ! Est-ce lui qui l'avait déposé dans ce lit ? Ron...Il allait la tuer.

Elle ne se laissa pas vagabonder davantage dans ses pensées de peur de ne plus avoir le courage de lui faire face. C'était une foudre inévitable qui allait s' abattre sur elle. Cette dernière était la petite fille qui avait fait une bêtise et appréhendait la réaction de son père. Mais voilà ce n'était pas une petite bêtise.

Elle quitta son lit et rejoignit le couloir qui menait au salon. Elle marchait lentement comme condamnée à une mort proche. Ses jambes la portaient bien qu'ils eurent envie de fuir. Elle arriva dans le salon et le vit. Accoudé à la fenêtre, le jeune auror regardait à travers. Ses pensées devaient sûrement ressasser les événements de la veille. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

Hermione le détaillait attentivement, essayant de percevoir une crispation ou autre mouvement dû à la douleur. Sa blessure à l'épaule était-elle aussi grave qu'elle en avait l'air. Elle ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer ses doigts. C'était elle qui l'avait blessé, elle et sa stupidité. Et lui l'avait sauvé. Il n'avait pas hésité un instant à mettre en péril sa vie pour la sienne...

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de me suivre ? Demanda l'auror d'une voix qui se voulait calme ne détachant pas son regard de la fenêtre.

Le cœur de la jeune femme accéléra. Mais aucune paroles ne pu s'échapper de sa bouche, qu'aurait-elle pu répondre. Elle avait agi avec stupidité et manque de réflexion.

Un silence pesant s'installa enveloppant la pièce d'appréhension et d'une tension désagréable.

-La curiosité, je suppose, déclara le rouquin.

Il serra les poings et se retourna vers Hermione. Elle cru défaillir lorsqu'elle croisa le regard accusateur du rouquin.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ? La questionna Ron d'un ton toujours aussi calme. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ?

Un silence prit place à nouveau. Le regard du rouquin était d'un bleu électrisant, un bleu glacial, un bleu perçant. Hermione, elle restait toujours silencieuse. Elle était en faute, argumentée ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Si elle n'avait su faire preuve de sagesse la veille, elle se devait de ne pas persister dans son erreur à présent.

-Hermione, l'interpella t-il, tu as gâché toute ma mission, une opération que nous préparions depuis des mois. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de victimes qu'ils ont causé et qu'ils cause encore. Tu n'imagines pas l'importance de cette opération. Hermione tu as foutu en l'air des mois de travail, des milliers de recherches. Leurs victimes sont des enfants, Hermione, des milliers d'enfants...

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la brunette, les paroles du rouquin lui imprégnait le corps de honte, le transperçait par les mots. Elle avait tout gâché, tout.

-Tu m'as suivi alors que je t'avais ordonné de rester, continuait-il, ce n'est pas pour t'embêter que je t'avais laissé dans ce bureau. C'était pour ta sécurité. Si on suit des formations, des études pour devenir auror, c'est bien pour une raison. Je croyais que tu étais intelligente, Hermione.

Le corps de l'auror tremblait, son regard ne cessait de transpercer la jeune femme, son regard était si intense qu'il l'a faisait faiblir davantage.

-Par Merlin ! S'emporta soudainement Ron faisant sursauter Hermione. Tu te rends compte dans quel pétrin tu viens de te foutre ?!

Le jeune homme s'était levé dominant de sa taille la brunette. Son expression était furieuse. Hermione se mit à regretter le sourire qu'il affichait continuellement à son habitude ainsi que les taquineries qu'il lui offrait sans cesse. Ron était en colère. La haine ainsi que la rage se lisaient dans ses yeux. Ceux d'Hermione était toujours embrumer de larmes. Seule la volonté de cette dernière les empêchait de s'échapper. Non ! Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

-Tu voulais tout savoir ! Tu voulais absolument rentrer au cœur de cette affaire ! S'écria l'auror, Eh bien félicitation ! Tu as été vu par les mangemorts les plus dangereux de toute leur organisation ! Hermione, tu as entendu une bonne partie de leur conversation et ils le savent que trop bien. Tu es devenue la cible qu'ils vont tenté d'éliminer à tout prix ! Bordel tu vas être traqué comme une bête Hermione ! A leurs yeux tu n'es qu'une sang-de-bourbe, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un animal ! Et encore !

-Ron...je ne...

-Ferme-la idiote ! Vociféra le jeune homme qui semblait perdre le contrôle de sa colère. Tu as tout foutu en l'air ! Ils vont vouloir te tuer ! T'égorger ! M'atteindre par le biais de ma famille ! Et tout ça parce que tu avais envie de mettre ton nez dans ce qui ne te regardes pas !

Il s'approchait dangereusement de la brunette, seul la table les séparait. La brunette tremblait, elle avait peur, peur de cet homme.

-Tu n'es qu'une imbécile Hermione ! S'époumona Ron en frappant violemment la table de ses poings, arrachant un cri à Hermione. Si on impose des consignes, des ordres c'est qu'il y a des raisons pour cela ! Tu imagines si cette femme t'avais tué ?!

Il fit une pause reprenant son souffle. Il respirait lourdement baissant le regard, fermant les yeux.

La brunette ne pu contenir davantage sa peine, son humiliation. Elle éclata en sanglot. Elle s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait tellement et le rouquin ne faisait qu'agrandir sa peine, il l'accablait encore et encore. Alors qu'elle était déjà anéantie. Elle se mordait les joues pour cesser de pleurer mais en vain. C'était plus fort qu'elle.

Le regard du rouquin croisa à nouveau celui de la brunette. Son regard avait changé, ses yeux étaient humides.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois, disait-il, que faire ce genre d'opération, m'approcher à ce point de l'ennemi ne m'effraie pas ? Tu crois que malgré le fait que je sois auror, je n'ai pas peur ? Peur pour ma famille, peur pour moi ?

Le rouquin la fixait intensément comme s'il voulait pénétrer son âme.

-Mais, je vais au delà de mes craintes et appréhensions. Le courage ne réside pas dans le fait de n'avoir peur de rien, ça c'est la stupidité, l'ignorance et le manque d'imagination. Le courage, c'est défier ses peurs et les affronter malgré la connaissance des risques. Et ces risques toi tu ne t'en rendais pas compte.

Le rouquin passa ses mains sur son visage.

-Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai ressentis, sous tension et adrénaline déjà, lorsque j'ai vu ce mangemort t'abandonner à ses maîtres.

Les yeux du rouquin brillait. Cette femme l'exaspérait.

-Tu étais comme une brebis parmi les loups, impuissante, continuait le rouquin.

Il baissa le regard de nouveau. Ses ongles griffaient la table sur laquelle il s'appuyait. Il réfléchissait car tout se bousculaient dans son esprit. Tout était flou.

-J'ai eu si peur pour toi Hermione, confessa-t-il en relevant la tête et la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le regard du jeune homme lui fit perdre tout ses moyens, elle était si accablée, si blessée. Mais ses dernières paroles touchèrent la jeune femme. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose qu'il la prenne dans ses bras.

Le rouquin passa à nouveau ses mains sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux.

-Ron... balbutia Hermione.

-Tu es vraiment inconsciente, mais vraiment inconsciente ! S'écria le rouquin.

Sa voix s'éleva à nouveau faisant redoubler les larmes de la jeune femme. Sa colère l'emportait une fois de plus. Et plus il y repensait, plus il perdait le peu de patience qu'il lui restait.

-Cesse de pleurer, déclara t-il froidement, ça ne changera rien à ce que tu as fait.

Il lui lança un dernier regard amer et froid et se dirigea vers sa chambre, il n'avait plus envie de la regarder. Hermione le reteint par le bras.

-Ron, je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas...

Le rouquin se dégagea violemment de son étreinte.

-Hors de ma vue, ou je t'assure que je ne répond plus de mes actes !

Sur ses mots, il quitta la pièce laissant la brunette seule dans sa peine.


	7. Une journée de travail avec Ron Weasley

Perdu dans l'immense forêt de papiers qui s'étendait sur la majeur partie de son bureau, le jeune auror essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver son chemin dans ce labyrinthe désordonné. Il ne cessait de passer sa main dans ses cheveux signe de son agacement et de sa lassitude. Son regard parcourrait des dizaines de dossiers à la recherche du malheureux qui s'était caché. Ce dossier porté disparu semblait d'une importance capitale pour le compte-rendu qu'il était entrain de rédiger. Agacé, le rouquin jurait de plus bel apprenant à la brunette des jurons dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Assise en face de Ron, elle le contemplait à l'œuvre.

Sans un mot, une dizaine de minutes après la réprimande de ce matin, Ron était revenu dans le salon, l'avait agrippé par le bras et les avaient fait transplanner au QG dans le bureau des aurors d'élites de la section 1. Il avait placé une chaise pour elle puis avait pris place derrière son bureau. Sans même un regard à l'encontre de la jeune femme, il s'était plongé dans son travail. Voilà la raison pour laquelle, elle était là assise depuis des heures à ne rien faire.

Les traits du visage de Ron étaient crispés par la concentration et sévères. Chaque mot qu'il inscrivait sur le papier lui rappelait indéniablement la sottise dont avait fait preuve la brunette la veille.

Hermione baissa la tête toujours si honteuse d'avoir fait preuve d'un tel manque de maturité et de bon sens. De plus, le patron de Ron avait convoqué ce dernier dans son bureau. Et bien qu'Hermione n'avait rien vu, ni entendu de leur échange, elle savait très bien que cette entrevu fut tout sauf une partie de plaisir pour le jeune homme. Ce qui fut confirmer par le regard meurtrier que lui avait jeté le jeune auror en revenant. Hermione n'avait rien répondu de peur d'attiser davantage la colère du rouquin. Toutefois, elle admirait la persévérance dont faisait preuve le jeune homme, bien qu'elle est compromis sa mission, il travaillait d'arche pied afin d'utiliser au moins les quelques informations qu'il avait pu tirer de cette malencontreuse opération.

-Ron ! L'interpella l'auror Potter en s'approchant de son partenaire, regarde ce sont des photographies des derniers corps retrouvés, s'il y a une chose qui est sur c'est que...

Harry se tut en apercevant que la jeune femme les écoutait.

-Continu, dit Ron froidement, de toute façon elle finira bien par savoir et mieux vaut que ce soit par nous que par une autre tentative complètement stupide.

Hermione rougit. Elle avait fait une erreur, une grosse erreur même, elle l'admettait mais ce n'était pas une raison de l'accabler ainsi sans cesse.

-Donc je disais, continua Harry légèrement déboussolé, à part le fait que toutes les victimes étaient des enfants, le seul point en commun qu'elles est, c'est d'avoir été éventrées par un animal.

-Un animal ? Demanda Ron surpris, pourtant nous sommes certains que ces meurtres sont liés à Malfoy et ses acolytes. Comment pourrait-ce être l'œuvre d'une bête sauvage ? A moins qu'ils ne s' agissent de loup garou.

-Je n'en sais trop rien. Mais ce dont on peut être sûr c'est que la chair de ses enfants a été dévoré au niveau de l'estomac. On aperçoit bien des traces de dents qui ne pourraient appartenir à un homme, déclara Harry.

-Mais pourquoi seul leurs ventres ont été dévoré ? Le reste de leurs corps est resté intact, affirma Ron intrigué.

Les deux aurors regardaient attentivement la photographie essayant d'y déceler le moindre indice ou la moindre réponse aux questions qu'ils se posaient.

-Malfoy avait parlé de la production de quelque chose de mortel... déclara Hermione qui avait suivi chaque mot de leur conversation.

Ron l'étrangla de son regard, elle gâchait sa mission et osait encore continuer à se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Elle était vraiment pas croyable !

-Quelle production ? Demanda Harry intrigué.

Hermione voulu répondre mais Ron la devança lui ordonnant de se taire.

-Selon Malfoy la production ralentissait, expliqua Ron, Bellatrix avait rajouté que c'était du à la difficulté à trouver les ingrédients pour la production. Mais alors la production de quoi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut être que j'aurais pu le savoir si je n'avais pas été dérangé pendant ma mission.

Le regard du rouquin se posa à nouveau sur Hermione qui regrettait l'inattention dont il avait fait preuve à son égard tout au long de la matinée.

-Donc Malfoy produirait quelque chose de mortel. Mais dans quel but ? De tuer des enfants ? Et comment ? Réfléchissait l'auror Potter à haute voix. Tous ça n'a pas de sens.

-Quand bien même il s'agirait d'une arme...commença Hermione.

Le rouquin se leva brusquement, le regard furieux. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Effrayée, Hermione se leva également mais ne pu s'empêcher de continuer.

-Serait-ce la bête qui tue ou...La fin de sa phrase s'était transformé en un cris aigu.

Ron frappa son bureau de ses poings puis s'élança à la poursuite de la jeune femme qui se mit à courir autour de son bureau tout en continuant à exposer son point de vue à l'auror Potter.

-Hermione ! Hurla-Ron hors de lui, arrête-toi immédiatement !

Cette dernière faisait tomber un grand nombres d'objets aux pieds de Ron afin de l'empêcher de l'attraper. Elle savait qu'elle ne faisait qu'attiser la colère du jeune homme mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner son avis sur l'affaire. Après tout peut être que cela pourrait les aider.

-Ou quelque chose qui se retrouverait dans l'estomac de ses enfants ! Finit-elle rapidement avant que le rouquin ne l'emprisonne dans ses bras.

Ron l'avait attrapé par le ventre et la tenait à présent fermement contre lui.

-Dans leurs estomacs...Répéta Ron intrigué par les paroles de la brunette. Et c'est cette substance qui détruirait ainsi leurs ventres ?

-Pourquoi pas, déclara Hermione.

-N'oubliez pas qu'il y a des traces de morsures sur ce qui restent de leurs ventres, leur rappela Harry. Bon de toute façon je vais recontacter le légiste pour qu'il refasse l'autopsie en cherchant des traces d'une quelconque substance présente dans leurs organismes.

Le jeune homme transplana. Ron assis de force Hermione sur sa chaise. Il quitta un instant la pièce et revint avec une corde.

-N'y pensez même pas...

Ainsi, Hermione se retrouva attaché à la chaise. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage du rouquin qui se remit au travail. Cette conversation remettait en cause un grand nombre de choses tout en apportant davantage de questions que de réponses. Cette affaire se compliquait. Il essaya de s'apaiser afin de mettre en ordre ses idées et terminer son compte rendu.

-C'est tout de même bizarre que seul des enfants soient touché, non ? Demanda Hermione, s'il s'agit bien d'une sorte de poison pourquoi elle n'affecte que les enfants ou pourquoi on ne contamine qu'eux.

Ron se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher d'hurler.

-Et bien je commence vraiment à apprécier les objets moldu, déclara t-il en finissant d'en mettre une bonne dose sur la bouche d'Hermione, comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Scoche ?

Hermione se débattait, essayant d'enlever ces cordes sous le regard amusé du rouquin qui enfin pouvait travaillé en paix.

Les heures continuaient à défiler et la nuit ne tarda pas à tomber. La pièce se vidait peu à peu, chacun rentrait chez lui. Ron quant à lui travaillait toujours, sous le regard désespéré d'Hermione qui ressemblait à un saucisson. Elle était indigné de la façon dont la traitait le rouquin. Comment osait-il ! De plus, elle perdit son sang froid lorsque l'un des partenaires de Ron avait affirmé à ce dernier que s'il fallait l'enchaîner, c'est que c'était un mauvais coup pour un soir. Le rouquin avait rit de bon cœur amusé par le regard meurtrier du petit félin qui se croyait menaçant.

Bien vite, il ne restèrent que tout les deux dans le bureau. Ron rangea la multitude de dossiers qui se trouvait sur le bureau et se leva. Il s'approcha de la brunette et décolla doucement le scotch de la bouche de la jeune femme.

-Si tu continues à être aussi pénible je vais devoir toujours porter du scotch sur moi, affirma le rouquin, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous plaisantez j'espère ! J'avoue avoir fait des erreurs mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter ainsi ! S'emporta Hermione . Vous m'avez laissé ligoter à la chaise, du scotch sur la bouche toute l'après-midi ! Et bon sang enlevé cette corde !

Le rouquin contemplait la jeune femme.

-Je n'aurai peut être pas du te crier ainsi dessus ce matin, confessa-t-il ignorant les paroles d'Hermione, mais je voulais absolument que tu comprennes les conséquences de tes actes.

-Ron ! Libérez-moi.

-Mais ce qui s'est passé est fait et nous ne pouvons rien n'y changer. Donc autant aller de l'avant. De plus jusqu'à que nous coincions ces mangemorts, je suis condamné à vivre avec toi alors autant que se soit en de bons termes, déclara le rouquin en souriant, puis j'ai eu ma petite revanche.

Il pinça la joue de la jeune femme qui lui lança un regard noir puis s'agenouilla derrière elle et entreprit de défaire la corde. La brunette pensa que c'était le bon moment pour s'excuser, loin de ce regard qui ne cessait de la perturber.

-Je voulais m'excuser, dit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Le rouquin releva la tête intrigué par les paroles de la brunette tout en continuant à défaire le nœud.

-Je n'aurais pas dû vous suivre, j'aurais dû vous obéir au lieu de n'en faire qu'à ma tête, déclara Hermione.

-Du dit et du redit, déclara Ron en se relevant.

La corde se détendit et glissa.

-Bon on va y aller, il commence vraiment à se faire tard, déclara Ron en rangeant sa chaise sous le regard d'Hermione toujours assise.

-Merci, déclara-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Ron se retourna vers la brunette et la contempla.

-Si je suis encore vivante c'est bien grâce à vous et quoi que j'en dise ou quoique je fasse, je vous en serais indéfiniment reconnaissante, déclara la brunette le regard ancré dans celui du rouquin.

Le jeune auror sourit invitant le silence à les rejoindre. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants.

-Bon bah tu feras le dîner ce soir, déclara le rouquin en souriant puis lui tendit le bras.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Un poids immense lui tombait du cœur.

-Vous êtes incorrigible, déclara-t-elle en lui saisissant le bras.

Ils transplanèrent.


	8. Tentative

**_Coucou ! J'essaye de poster un peu tout les jours, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. Bonne lecture ;)_**

La nuit malicieuse plongeait les environs dans l'obscurité endormant la vigilance de chacun qui paisiblement fermait les yeux rejoignant les doux bras de Morphée. Le monde endormit devenait vulnérable. Le calme apparent dissimulait la malveillance pour qui la nuit était l'instant d'activité favoris. Loin des yeux, enveloppée d'une couverture obscure, la discrétion régnait en roi. L'harmonieuse mélodie du silence étreignait le monde d'une paisible atmosphère. Le silence cachottier ne trahissait jamais les méfaits secrets de la nuit. Il s'installa dans la chambre de la brunette la contemplant entrain de dormir. Les paupières closes, le visage serein, la jeune femme vagabondait dans le pays des songes quittant les soucis du monde qu'était le sien. Pas un bruit, pas un mot ne se faisait entendre. Tout paraissait terne, maussade peint aux couleurs de la nuit. La couverture caressait la brunette de sa douceur l'enveloppant d'une chaleur rassurante.

De petits bruits se firent entendre soudainement comme de petits grattements qui devenait de plus en plus sonores. Peu à peu, le grattement se transforma en tapotement qui brisa le silence de la nuit réveillant la jeune femme. C'était un bruit désagréable, irritant qui griffait les oreilles.

Les paupières mi-closes, à moitié endormie, la brunette émergea de ses draps intriguée par ce bruit. Elle ne mit que peu de temps pour repérer la provenance de ce bruit. C'étaient des sons qui trahissaient la collaboration du verre. Le bruit provenait de la fenêtre.

Hermione émis un cri d'horreur qui s'étouffa dans sa gorge sous l'effet de la peur. Le bruit était produit par un couteau que l'on tapotait contre la fenêtre. Un visage déformé par un sourire malsain, barbare apparu. Le regard de l'homme à l'expression sauvage, meurtrière transperça la jeune femme d'une terreur insoutenable. Aucun son ne pouvait s'échapper des lèvres de la brunette, tétanisée. Elle essaya de sa main d'attraper sa baguette qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Mais malheureusement, ses doigts ne firent que provoquer la chute de la baguette. Elle la ramassa rapidement et la pointa sur la fenêtre. Mais l'homme avait disparu. Avait-il pénétré dans la maison ou est-ce l'imagination de la jeune femme qui lui jouait des tours ?

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, seul témoin de cette scène. Cruel, il imprégnait Hermione d'une atmosphère inquiétante. Spectateur, il s'amusait devant la détresse et l'incompréhension de la jeune femme.

Le respiration de la brunette avait accéléré, son cœur battait à tout rompre et son anxiété peignait dans son esprit les plus hideux scénarios. Des larmes de sueur se mirent à couler le long de son dos, la peur la torturait. Le regard ancré sur la fenêtre, elle attendait. Son courage lui susurrait de s'approcher de la fenêtre tandis que la raison le lui déconseillait fortement.

Soudain, un bruit atroce se rependit griffant le silence. Hermione aperçu la main de l'homme qui enfonçait le couteau dans le verre et d'un mouvement brusque le faisait hurler de douleur. La jeune femme sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. La baguette toujours à la main, l'esprit troublé, elle quitta son lit brusquement et se précipita hors de sa chambre. Elle percuta violemment la porte de la chambre du rouquin contre laquelle elle se mit à frapper fortement. Elle était terrorisée, elle ne voulait en aucun cas revivre la scène du port. Elle ne voulait plus être soumise à la peur qui la privait de tout ses moyens.

Elle ne reçu pour réponse que les ronflements bruyant du jeune auror qui semblait endormi profondément.

-Ron, Ron...continuait la jeune femme affolée en frappant toujours à la porte.

Mais le rouquin ne répondait toujours pas sûrement persuadé que personne ne pourrait franchir les protections magique qui entouraient la maison. C'est bien ce que pensait également Hermione avant d'apercevoir ce visage démoniaque à sa fenêtre qui lui avait glacé le sang.

Désespérée, elle pénétra dans la chambre du rouquin n'ayant que faire de son autorisation absente et se précipita dans son lit. Elle agrippa le bras de Ron, le secouant pour le réveiller. La peur l'étranglait, elle avait besoin du jeune auror, elle avait tellement besoin de lui.

Avant qu'elle ne pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait le rouquin l'avait empoigné par les épaules et l'avait fait basculer sur le côté montant sur elle. Il la dominait de tout son corps pointant sa baguette sur la tête de la jeune femme plaquée contre le lit. Il l'étranglait d'une main. Sa force était incroyable, sous lui Hermione était impuissante. Elle enfonçait ses ongles dans la peau du rouquin dont les doigts se resserrait davantage autour de son cou la faisant suffoquer.

-Ron...murmura Hermione en sanglot, le souffle court.

Surpris, le rouquin desserra son étreinte permettant à la jeune femme de respirer correctement.

-Lumos, dit le jeune auror.

Le bout de la baguette du rouquin s'alluma illuminant la pièce. Son regard se posa sur la brunette qui essayait de reprendre son souffle.

-Hermione...murmura-t-il surpris.

La jeune femme tremblait ayant encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Le rouquin était assis à califourchon sur elle la dévisageant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi l'avait-elle réveillé si brusquement. Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Ron, je ne savais pas que c'était toi.

Il la libéra de son poids et l'aida à s'asseoir. Sans un mot, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues la jeune femme se blottit contre le torse du rouquin. Ses mains agrippèrent le dos nu de Ron, son visage s'enfouit dans la peau douce de son torse. Une chaleur agréable se dégageait du corps de ce dernier qui déconcerté entoura délicatement la jeune femme de ses bras caressant ses cheveux. Les larmes de la brunette caressait la peau du jeune homme se perdant au niveau de son ventre. Hermione frissonna, elle sentait chaque muscle du torse de Ron contre sa tête, sa joue, sa poitrine. Sa peau était ferme, douce et semblait si délicieuse. Une chaleur inconnue envahit le ventre de d'Hermione, lui faisant monter le rouge aux joues. Ses larmes avaient cessés de couler tandis que ses doigts ne cessaient de caresser le dos de Ron.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le rouquin inquiet obligeant la jeune femme à lever les yeux vers lui.

Le menton sur le torse du rouquin, le regard ancré dans celui de l'auror ne desserrant pas pour autant son étreinte, Hermione lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait vu à la fenêtre.

-Tu l'as entendu rentré ? Demanda Ron l'air sérieux.

-Je...je ne sais pas s'il est rentré j'ai quitté ma chambre lorsqu'il à continuer à me faire peur avec son couteau, avoua-t-elle.

-Il a très bien pu en profiter pour rentrer pendant que j'essayais de t'étrangler, affirma Ron agacé. Par Merlin, ces sortilèges de défenses étaient censés être puissant.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de la brunette et se leva. Il saisit sa baguette et fit signe de la tête à la brunette de le rejoindre. Il éteignit la lumière.

-Prends ta baguette et reste juste derrière moi, lui ordonna t-il en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

Hermione acquiesça et se colla à Ron qui ouvrit doucement la porte. Le couloir semblait désert. Prudemment, ils s'y engagèrent. Le rouquin sentait le cœur battant de la brunette dans son dos.

Soudain, Hermione marcha sur quelque chose poussant un cri. Une lumière verte jailli. De justesse Ron les fit basculer tout les deux au sol. La lumière s'alluma. Le rouquin se releva immédiatement envoyant un sort à son adversaire. Le regard fou, un sourire bestial, l'homme contra l'attaque. Les sorts se mirent à fuser de tout les sens mutilant les murs, détruisant le sol. Un fiasco monstrueux se créa. Le rouquin se dressait devant Hermione comme un bouclier maniant avec brio sa baguette contrant les sorts.

L'homme se mit à courir tout d'un coup. Ron agrippa férocement Hermione par le bras et entreprit de le suivre. Il n'était pas question qu'elle reste seule. Il ne savait pas combien de mangemorts étaient présent ici. Après tout, il s'agissait peut être de détourner son attention pour qu'un autre mangemort puisse enlever Hermione voire la tuer.

Il plaqua Hermione contre le mur du couloir et lui intima de se taire. Il aperçu le mangemort dans le salon puis détailla Hermione de haut en bas s'arrêtant sur sa poitrine. La jeune femme le gifla. Ron mit sa main sur la bouche de la brunette et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu n'as rien d'autre que cette chaîne que je pourrais balancer ?

Hermione lui fit non de la tête. Lui, n'était vêtu que d'un jogging et bien que la situation était critique. Il avait tout de même un peu de fierté. Il n'allait tout de même pas se balader nu devant un mangemort. Il tira doucement sur le short de la brunette.

-Non ! Murmura brusquement Hermione.

-Tu as une culotte ? Demanda le rouquin.

Hermione rougit violemment.

-Oui, mais...

Elle lui lança un regard noir puis lui tendit son short. Tout d'un coup Ron alluma la lumière lançant le short de la brunette. Le mangemort jeta un sort sur le vêtement tandis que Ron poussa violemment Hermione et ils s'écrasèrent tout deux derrière le canapé. Le rouquin se leva et jeta un sort qu'évita son adversaire et qui s'abattit contre le mur. L'homme contre attaqua touchant de peu le poignet de Ron qui lâcha sa baguette.

-Expeliarmus, hurla Hermione.

La baguette du mangemort vola sous son regard étonné qui se transforma en fureur. Ron quant à lui s'était élancé sur le mangemort et lui abattit un coup de poing dans le nez.

Hermione inquiète regardait la scène de derrière le canapé. Les deux hommes se battaient à présent à mains nus, corps à corps. Elle ne pouvait donc envoyer de sorts de peur de toucher le rouquin.

Les deux hommes percutaient les meubles, hurlant de douleurs, de rage. Ron frappa violemment la tête du mangemort contre le mur. L'homme riposta assénant un coup brutale dans le ventre de l'auror. Hermione cria. Réussissant à échapper au rouquin, l'homme récupéra sa baguette. Soudain, un sort fusa et l'homme fut projeté contre le mur. Hermione se précipita vers le rouquin mais celui-ci l'éloigna alors que le mangemort revenait en assaut. Ron lui asséna un coup de front en plein dans le sien. L'homme perdit l'équilibre et transplana avant que l'auror n'est pu l'attraper. Le rouquin frappa le mur de son poing.

-Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda Hermione inquiète.

-Putain ! Il s'est enfouit le salop ! Jura Ron le regard animé de flammes.

Le poignet du rouquin saignait, tout son corps était recouvert de blessures superficielles et de bleus. Le salon ressemblait à un vrai champs de bataille, les murs étaient abîmés, les meubles cassés.

Ron était hors de lui, on venait de le réveillé au milieu de la nuit, de l'agresser chez lui, tout était détruit et l'homme s'était enfuit.

Il ramassa sa baguette et remit de l'ordre en deux trois mouvements de baguette magique.

-Ça va ? Demanda t-il à l'encontre de la brunette, son visage s'était adouci.

-Oui oui, répondit-elle rapidement, juste un peu secoué.

-Tu es sur ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et observa son visage.

-Certaine, affirma Hermione, c'est pas ce qu'on peut dire de vous.

-C'est rien, la rassura t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine qui était ouverte sur le salon. Seul un bar délimitait les deux. Il ouvrit le frigidaire et prit des œufs.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda Hermione surprise.

-Le petit-déjeuné, répondit simplement le rouquin tout en installant une poile sur le feu, de toute façon ça ne sert plus à rien d'aller se coucher maintenant. Même s'il y a que très peu de chance que l'homme revienne. Et il est trop tôt pour se rendre au QG puis à quoi bon donc vous voulez quoi ?

-Mais...

-Omelette bacon , crêpes...

-Vous êtes blessés Ron ! S'exclama Hermione en lui arrachant les œufs des mains.

-Ce n'est rien, j'irai me laver après.

-Laissez-moi faire, lui dit-elle.

-Pas question ! Dit-Ron en riant. Vu le dîner que tu nous as fais, la cuisine en feu, le sol inondé et la tentative d'intoxication alimentaire. Je ne préfère pas.

Il lui arracha à son tour les œufs des mains. Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine furieuse, les joues rosies. D'accord, elle ne savait pas cuisiner mais faire des œufs ce n'était pas compliqué.

-C'est ce que je pensais pour les pâtes, je te rappelle et ça à bien finit en tragédie et pizza sur commande, dit-il amusé sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme, tu penses à haute voix.

Elle lui envoya une tape sur l'épaule. Ron lui l'a rendit mais pas sur l'épaule. Hermione rougit.

-Très jolie culotte au fait, déclara le rouquin un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, j'aime beaucoup.

-Ron ! S'écria Hermione en voulant le gifler mais il attrapa son bras avant.

-Une gifle pour la journée ça me suffit, déclara-t-il en la plaquant contre le frigidaire, tu n'as pas assez de force contre moi, mon bichon. Mais j'avoue et je m'incline que tu m'as été d'une grande aide contre ce mangemort. Merci.

Hermione était emprisonné contre le torse nu de Ron. Ce dernier déposa délicatement ses lèvres au creux du cou de la jeune femme puis l'y embrassa tendrement.

-Ron ! Gémit Hermione indignée. Tout son corps frissonnait.

Il déposa un dernier baiser dans son cou puis lui sourit à pleine dents et se remit aux fourneaux la libérant de son étreinte. Hermione le regardai bouche-bée.

-Puis pas la peine de me remercier de t'avoir sauvé une fois de plus la vie, déclara-t-il amusé, car je crois que tu vas devoir y prendre goût.

Hermione sourit.

-Alors, tu veux quoi ?

-Des toasts grillés pour moi, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Avec ceci ?

-Je vais m'habiller, déclara-t-elle, je me suis assez ridiculiser pour aujourd'hui.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le couloir sous le regard du rouquin.

-Et vous regardez plutôt vos fourneaux ! S'exclama-t-elle amusée, sans même lui jeter un regard.

Le jeune auror se mit à rire en mettant du pain dans le toaster.


	9. Hideuse affaire

Ses cheveux étaient ténébreux aussi noir que la nuit. Coupés court, ils se dressaient sur sa tête comme des piquants qui cruellement percent la peau lorsque l'on ose les effleurer. Ses yeux inhumains aguichés par la soif meurtrière, imprégnés d'une lueur de désir sauvage voire barbare, étaient aussi ternes et hideux que la mort. Son nez pointu, mais toutefois large dominait cet affreux visage. Ses lèvres fines et abîmés dévoilaient des dents effrayantes. Son visage était sculpté par la cruauté, déformé par la haine. Il était recouvert d'une peau grasse et sale.

-D'après la description que vous nous avez fait et le portrait que nous avons pu réaliser par la suite, l'homme qui se trouvait à votre fenêtre serait...déclara un auror aux cheveux blond, au regard qui ne cessait de détailler la jeune femme.

Soudain, trois aurors pénétrèrent dans le bureau des aurors d'élites de la section 1 d'un pas rapide. L'un d'eux était Ron qui rejoignit rapidement son bureau où étaient assis la brunette ainsi que l'auror aux cheveux blonds.

-Antonin Dolohov, un des plus fidèles mangemort de Lord Voldemort lorsque ce dernier était encore en vie, déclara le rouquin, en apercevant le portrait que tenait entre ses mains son collègue. Pourquoi un dessin ?

-C'est le portrait que nous avons pu faire grâce aux informations fournit par...

-C'était inutile ! Le coupa froidement le rouquin, j'ai vu l'homme qui a voulu tuer Hermione, je me suis battu avec. Dolohov est bien connu par les brigades magiques. Alors crois-moi, nous n'avons pas besoin de portrait pour l'identifier d'ailleurs nous avons déjà envoyé la section 4 à sa recherche. Alors au lieu de chercher des prétextes pour batifoler avec madame, rends-toi utile et ramène-moi un café.

-Weasley ! S'énerva son collègue, tu ne...

-Va bosser, grogna Ron en prenant place derrière son bureau.

L'homme ne su que répondre, humilié et furieux, il s'éloigna.

-Ron, vous auriez pu être plus gentil ! Il n'a rien fait de mal voyons, il... essaya de le défendre la brunette.

-Hermione, déclara Ron en posant son regard sur elle, dans ce métier, il faut être perspicace, observateur, audacieux et par dessus tout anticiper et être prudent. C'est aussi un travail d'équipe. Alors non, ce n'est pas en faisant des choses inutiles qu'il va nous aider alors qu'il était présent à la réunion de ce matin, où nous avons affirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de Dolohov. Puis je le connais bien ce gars, c'est un malin. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'est la fine dentelle noir de ton soutien-gorge qui s'échappe de ta chemise. D'ailleurs , tu as du sauté un bouton en l'enfilant ce matin.

Hermione rougit violemment tandis que Ron se mit à parcourir du regard ses dossiers. Mal à l'aise, elle arrangea sa chemise discrètement, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux le rouquin. Une fois de plus, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer la ténacité dont faisait preuve le jeune homme. Il semblait très engagé dans cette affaire et déterminé à mettre la main sur ces assassins.

-Dolohov a été emprisonné deux fois à Askaban et deux fois, il a réussi à s'en échapper, dit le jeune auror, il est l'un des hommes les plus recherchés. Il était si fervent serviteur du mage noir à l'époque que cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il reste fidèle à Malfoy. Beaucoup de mangemorts voient ce dernier comme l'héritier de Voldemort. La preuve en est qu'il semble garder le même objectif que son prédécesseur, c'est-à-dire éliminer tout ceux qui ne sont pas de sang purs.

-Vous pensez que Malfoy aurait comme but de provoquer une seconde guerre afin de venir à bout des gens jugés impurs à ses yeux ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

-Je doute que se soit son objectif, déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux. Hermione, nous avons fait des recherche sur les enfants victimes de ces mangemorts et tous étaient ou de sang mêlé ou des nés moldus. Selon moi bien que ce ne soit qu'une hypothèse, il veut bel et bien se débarrasser de ceux qui ne sont pas de sang purs mais d'une façon plus subtile que Voldemort.

-Donc il voudrait s'en prendre à la génération futur à afin qu'il n'y est plus de déscendance tout en faisant souffrir les anciens qui auront perdu leurs enfants, affirma Hermione horrifié.

-Exactement, acquiesça le jeune auror. Faire mourir telle une maladie qui de l'intérieur nous empoisonne au lieu d'attaquer en masse. Ce qui serait plus rapide mais moins prudent.

Le cœur de la brunette se serra. Ainsi, cette guerre absurde n'allait jamais cesser. Elle avait déjà connu l'horreur de la persécution lors de la Grande guerre, alors qu'elle n'avait que dix-sept ans. La perspective de revivre cela l'effrayait grandement. Elle avait vu un immense nombre de moldu, de sang-mêlés succomber, de corps mutilés, démembrés. Non, elle ne voulait en aucun cas revivre cela.

-Ne t'en fais, déclara le rouquin en posant une main sur l'épaule de la brunette, ayant aperçu son trouble, on ne va pas les laisser faire. Je te le promet.

Hermione lui sourit, touchée par ce geste de réconfort.

Quelques heures plus tard, le jeune auror ainsi que la brunette se rendirent dans une bibliothèque à Londres où Ron avait rendez-vous avec un très bon collaborateur qui devait lui livrer des informations. Bien évidement, emmené la jeune femme avec lui était un risque mais Hermione avait insisté. Il était devenu son garde du corps et puis après les théories de la brunette selon lesquelles un mangemort pourrait très bien prendre l'apparence d'un auror et la tuer au QG, avaient décidé le rouquin qui déjà en retard n'avait pu qu'accepter. Cependant bien qu'en s'étant moquer de l'imagination très développé de la brunette, le jeune auror garda pourtant dans un coin de son esprit cette éventualité, car son métier lui avait appris que malheureusement les théories les plus folles se révélaient parfois bien réels. Bien évidement, il accordait une certaine confiance à ses collègues car on ne peut pas non plus se laisser submerger par le paranoïa mais la méfiance était toujours de rigueur. D'ailleurs il avait taquiné à mainte reprise la jeune femme s'amusant à lui mettre le doute qu'il soit le vrai Ron Weasley. Ce qui avait nullement amusé Hermione.

Tout deux pénétrèrent dans l'immense bibliothèque. Ron ne pu contenir son amusement devant le regard illuminé et les yeux pétillants de la jeune femme à la vue de tout ces livres.

Passant près d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Intello, on dirait moi dans une pâtisserie.

Elle donna une tape à l'épaule de l'auror qui lui se dirigea vers le bibliothécaire. Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Hermione. Ainsi, Ron était un goinfre gourmand dont le point faible était la nourriture. Bien-sûr, elle l'avait remarqué à sa façon de manger mais l'entendre dire par lui-même était tellement attendrissant.

-Hermione ! L'interpella le jeune homme. Tu viens !

Elle le rejoignit rapidement. Le bibliothécaire les salua puis les invita à le suivre. Ils pénétrèrent dans la réserve à l'abri des regards et des oreilles fouineuses. Il les invita à s'asseoir autour d'une table et ouvrit un livre devant eux.

-Vous voyez ce champignon, déclara le bibliothécaire en indiquant la photographie sur le livre, il se nomme Geastrum Pectinatum. C'est un champignon très difficile à ce procurer du au fait de son emplacement en très haute montagne ainsi qu'à sa rareté. Ce qui sans vous mentir est une très bonne chose car rien que son odeur peut provoquer un malaise alors je vous laisse imaginer l'effet que produite sa consommation.

-Quel est le rapport de ce champignon avec notre enquête ? Interrogea le rouquin.

-Et bien, l'auror Potter à solliciter mon aide au près du légiste, raconta le bibliothécaire. Nous avons découvert qu'effectivement une substance nuisible étaient présente dans l'estomac de ces enfants. Après quelque recherche, j'ai fait le lien avec ce champignon qui est très apprécié par les sombrales voire même trop. Ils ont un flair très aiguisé pour en trouver.

-Attendez, l'interrompu Hermione choquée, vous voulez dire que l'on injecte ce champignon aux enfants pour que les sombrales le récupère et ainsi tuent les enfants. C'est immonde, ils ne peuvent même pas se défendre car les sombrales sont invisibles pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un mourir.

-La nourriture, murmura Ron.

-Enfin Ron ! Cesser de penser à manger voy... Mais bien-sûr manger ! Si les sombrales éventrent les enfants c'est parce qu'ils veulent uniquement le champignon qui d'une certaine manière à été mélangé à d'autres ingrédients qui ont été ingurgité par les enfants et se sont retrouvés dans leurs estomac !

-Forcément, affirma le bibliothécaire, une très infime partie du champignon à du être mélangé à un ingrédient qui neutralise assez la toxicité du champignon pour que ce dernier puisse être manger sans effet immédiat.

Ron et Hermione quittèrent la bibliothèque remerciant l'homme qui leur avait offert son temps et une information très précieuse.

-C'est tellement effroyable comme façon de tuer ! S'écria Hermione outrée.

-Ne parle pas de ça dans la rue, lui interdit le rouquin sèchement, on rentre au QG faire le rapport.

La journée fut épuisante et une fois de plus arriva rapidement à son terme. Le rouquin et la brunette rentrèrent. Le jeune homme débuta une dizaine d'incantations afin de protéger davantage sa maison qu'elle ne le fut auparavant. Dolohov avait dû utiliser un grand nombre de contre sort afin de venir à bout des précédentes protections. Toutefois, ces nouveaux sorts de protection étaient plus puissants et donc plus long et difficiles à réaliser. Ainsi, il ne refusa pas l'aide de la jeune femme.

Ils mangèrent à peine ce soir là, disons que l'histoire de la nourriture empoisonné par le champignon ne les motiva pas pour. Ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher rapidement car la nuit précédente fut courte et que la fatigue commençait à les étreindre. De plus Ron se devait d'être reposer afin que ses sens d'auror soient plus efficaces.

Avant qu'Hermione ne le quitte rejoignant sa chambre Ron l'interpella.

-Hermione.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

-Ça va aller ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Compte tenu de la nuit précédente, c'est normal que...

-Oui oui, ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Hermione, cette fois je vais fermé les volets.

Le jeune auror sourit.

-Merci, dit-elle ancrant son regard dans celui du rouquin, c'est gentil de vous souciez de moi, de m'accueillir chez vous et de me sauver la vie. Je vous dois beaucoup.

-Trois fois rien, répondit-il en souriant, vraiment tu n'es pas aussi chiante que tu en avais l'air. Je te l'assure.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne cessera donc jamais de la taquiner.

-Bonne nuit Hermione, dit-il en s'approchant et de posant un baiser sur son front.

-Bonne nuit Ron.

Chacun regagna sa chambre. Hermione ferma les volets ne voulant en aucun cas avoir à nouveau un tête à tête avec Dolohov. Elle se changea et s'allongea dans son lit.

Les heures commencèrent à défiler tandis qu'Hermione le regard ancré dans le plafond ne pouvait dormir. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Toute les informations effroyables de la journée se dessinait devant ses yeux la faisant frissonner. S'en prendre à des enfants innocents par le biais d'animaux, quel lâche il faut être pour faire ça ! Tant de vies sacrifiées à cause du caprice d'un mangemort, d'un idéal complètement débile et de préjugés monstrueux. Et combien de sombrales allaient se faire tuer pour un crime commis par instinct dû à la manigance de mangemorts. Les pauvres bêtes étaient devenues des instruments de la mort. Et lorsque les pensées d'Hermione ne se tournait pas vers l'enquête, elles vagabondaient dans ses souvenirs ressassant les événements de la veille. Le visage de l'homme apparaissait alors lui glaçant le sang et comme une enfant, elle ne bougeait plus redoutant de regarder sous son lit. L'homme avait peut être profité de la journée pour s'introduire. Pourquoi Ron n'avait-il pas penser à renforcer les protections juste après le départ du mangemort. Bien-sûr, il ne pouvait pas penser à tout mais tout de même, cette erreur pourrait être fatale. Devenait-elle paranoïaque ? Cette boule au ventre l'épuisait, cette peur qui lui broyait les entrailles. Ainsi, c'était de ça que le rouquin avait tant essayé de la protéger. Difficile d'avouer cela pour quelqu'un qui aime temps apprendre mais elle dû avouer que tout savoir était dangereux et qu'il fallait mieux parfois rester dans l'ignorance.

Le temps fuyait, Hermione tremblait toujours serrant sa baguette contre elle. Elle ne dormirait décidément pas cette nuit là. Et pourtant, elle en avait tant envie. Sur un coup de tête, se maudissant, elle quitta son lit puis sa chambre. Une fois de plus face à la porte du rouquin, elle ne bougea pas. Elle pesait le pour et le contre puis approcha sa main de la porte, hésita un instant et l'éloigna. Elle se sentait trop bête ainsi devant sa porte avec son oreiller et sa baguette à la main. Mais malgré tout la peur la poussa à frapper.

-Oui ? Dit-une voix endormi.

-C'est Hermione, dit-elle d'une voix mal assuré. Je...je peux entrer.

-Euuh... oui bien-sûr, déclara le rouquin, entre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un rouquin assis dans son lit qui se passait les mains sur les yeux pour se réveiller. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il apperçu la brunette vêtu du petit short et du débardeur de la veille, les cheveux détachés, l'oreiller et la baguette à la main. Elle avait un visage inquiet et effrayé. Il ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver adorable ainsi, telle une enfant qui effrayé par l'orage vient se réfugier dans le lit de ses parents. Sachant très bien ce qu'elle voulait, mais à son habitude d'humeur taquine, il lui demanda gentiment.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Mal à l'aise la brunette baissa les yeux, jouant avec ses mains. Le sourire de Ron s'élargit davantage, non elle n'était pas adorable mais magnifique comme ça.

-Euuuh...

-Oui ? Demanda Ron amusé.

-Est ce que je pourrais dormir avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle levant la tête et croisant le regard du jeune auror. Elle prit une teinte rose.

-Vous n'arrivez pas à dormir finalement ? L'interrogea t-il doucement.

-Oui, tout se bouscule dans ma tête et je revois ce visage horrible, avoua-t-elle.

-Allez viens, dit-il un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

Il repoussa un peu la couverture pour l'inviter à prendre place. Hésitante, les joues rosies, Hermione se glissa sous les draps posant son oreiller sur le lit et sa baguette sur la table de chevet.

-Tu es bien installé ? Lui demanda-t-il .

-Oui oui, vous pouvez éteindre.

Tournée vers le mur, trop honteuse pour le regarder, Hermione essayait de se caler au bord du lit afin de ne pas trop déranger le jeune auror. Ainsi, elle ne remarqua pas que le rouquin quant à lui était tourner vers elle admirant sa silhouette qui se dessinait dans le noir.

-Ron...

Pris en flagrant délit Ron ferma les yeux faisant mine de dormir.

-Vous pouvez regarder sous le lit s'il vous plaît.

Ron éclata d'un rire sincère et se demanda s'il ne devait pas l'attraper par la jambe pour l'effrayer. Mais il abandonna bien vite cette idée et se contenta de se blottir contre elle la recouvrant de son bras ainsi que l'enveloppant d'une chaleur rassurante.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là , lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione frissonna.

-Ça vous amuse de jouer les super héros pas vrai ? Demanda-elle amusé.

Ron rit une fois plus desserrant son étreinte conscient qu'il était aller trop loin. Mais la jeune femme le retint.

-Je n'ai pas dit pour autant que c'était désagréable, avoua-t-elle attrapant la main du jeune auror et l'emprisonnant dans la sienne.

Ron sourit, cette femme allait le rendre fou. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou puis s'endormit. Le visage brûlant de gêne mais ravie, Hermione ferma les yeux quittant avec regret la douce étreinte de Ron pour se réfugier dans celle de Morphée.


	10. Une attaque stupéfiante

**_Tout petit chapitre, mais demain promis je me rattrape ;) _**

La brunette essayait tant bien que mal de se forger un passage parmi l'immense foule qui traversait le feu. Des mots, des murmures, des paroles, des rires, des cris se faisaient entendre. Emportée par la foule, Hermione se sentait impuissante. Elle ne pouvait faire face à ce torrent qui l'étreignait la noyant. Compressée, elle étouffait.

Une femme à la crinière noire comme la nuit la bouscula violemment. Indignée ainsi qu'énervée, la brunette manifesta son mécontentement en interpellant la femme qui l'avait percuté. Cette dernière ne lui adressa pas même un regard. « Quel impolitesse ! » Songea Hermione.

-Vous pourriez au moins vous excuser madame ! Tout de même, vous...

L'intéressée se tourna vers la brunette. Cette dernière frissonna lorsqu'elle reconnu la femme. Son cœur manqua de s'arrêter, sa respiration accéléra. Une peur atroce l'envahit. C'était elle...celle que l'on nommait Bellatrix Lestrange...celle qui avait manqué de la tuer...

Une atmosphère oppressante s'installa. Incapable de bouger, Hermione sentait ses forces la quitter, elle était prise au piège. Elle ne pouvait fuir à cause de cette foule qui l'entourait et encore moins transplanner en présence de tant de moldus.

Un sourire malsain naquit sur le visage de Bellatrix qui fut rejoins par Dolohov, l'homme qu' Hermione avait vu à sa fenêtre. Son sang se glaça. Elle saisit sa baguette et la pointa devant elle. Peu importait la loi, elle devait se défendre ! A quoi bon ne pas être en tort devant la loi, si elle ne survivait pas !

La foule quant à elle continuait à avancer comme si elle n'était pas témoin de cette scène atroce qui allait se jouer. Le soleil également continuait à briller de plus belle, ne rougissant point de montrer un tel spectacle.

Hermione reculait doucement tentant de transplaner mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était incapable de se concentrer. Serrant très fort sa baguette dans sa main tremblante, elle guettait chaque mouvement de ses adversaires. Elle respirait lentement essayant de se calmer et de reprendre son sang froid. Mais malheureusement, elle trébucha basculant en arrière. Elle lâcha sa baguette tentant d'amortir sa chute mais elle n'y parvint pas et percuta violemment le sol.

Soudain, le mangemort lui agrippa le pied la tirant vers lui. Curieusement, le béton ne faisait pas mal à la brunette, il semblait même doux.

Hermione essayait de se débattre comme elle le pouvait en donnant des coups de pied avec sa jambe libre. Mais le mangemort l'agrippa également et sans aucun effort, il la souleva et l'assis. Il était si près d'elle.

-Hermione !

A bout de souffle, elle frappait le torse de l'homme en hurlant. Pourquoi personne ne lui venait en aide ? Pourquoi tout le monde l'ignorait alors qu'elle était sur le point de se faire tuer ?

-Hermione ! S'exclama la même voix hilare.

La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux puis les écarquilla devant un rouquin qui riait aux éclats. Elle était si près du jeune homme qu'elle dû levé le regard pour croiser celui du rouquin. Elle était assise sur le grand lit de Ron dans lequel elle était venu se réfugier la veille. L'incompréhension l'étreignait puis tout devint plus clair.

-Ron ! S'écria Hermione la respiration haletante. C'est vous qui me tiriez par les jambes ?!

-Je suis désolé, mais quand tu as à prononcer le nom de Bellatrix, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, dit le rouquin en souriant, ça te fera une leçon en plus pour m'avoir suivi l'autre jour.

-J'étais terrorisée ! S'indigna la brunette, et vous vous en profitez pour m'effrayer davantage !

Elle frappa de ses poings le torse nu du rouquin qui lui riait davantage. Apparemment, les coups de la brunette ne lui infligeait pas la moindre douleur.

-Espèce d'idiot ! Criait-elle tout en continuant à le frapper, espèce d'idiot !

-Tout de suite les grands mots, déclara le rouquin en lui attrapant les poignets, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar de rien du tout, rien de plus. C'était juste pour te taquiner, aller calme-toi.

Les yeux de la brunette se mirent à briller. Apparemment, elle avait eu plus peur que le jeune auror ne l'aurait pensé. Elle se défit de son étreinte en libérant ses poignets et le frappa une fois de plus.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, répéta t-il sous le regard à présent furieux de la brunette. Allez viens, je vais te faire un bon petit-déjeuné pour me faire pardonner.

Mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas.

-Arrête de bouder, lui dit-il en souriant, on dirait une gamine.

-C'est moi la gamine ?! S'emporta Hermione, je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui m'avez tiré par les jambes pour m'effrayer ! Et après c'est moi que vous traité de gamine ?! Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la cha...

Le rouquin étouffa le flot de parole contre son torse, emprisonnant la brunette. Il souriait toujours amusé par ce petit bout de femme. Surprise, Hermione se calma, le visage enfouit contre la peau douce du jeune homme. Un parfum frais exhalait de son corps. Il avait du prendre une douche avant de venir l'effrayer.

-Si vous pensez qu'il vous suffit de faire le beau gosse pour tout régler, vous vous mettez le doigts dans l'oeil, déclara la brunette en se dégageant une fois de plus de l'agréable étreinte du rouquin. Je ne suis pas ce genre de femme qui...

Ce dernier se mit à rire devant la remarque d'Hermione puis l'agrippa de nouveau. Elle ne cessera donc jamais de le faire rire.

-Allez viens ! Déclara t-il en la soulevant, je t'emmène.

-Ron ! Reposez-moi immédiatement ! Je ne suis pas un jouet !

-Sans blague ! Rétorqua t-il amusé en quittant le lit portant toujours Hermione dans ses bras.

-Vous êtes vraiment...

-Adorable ? Essaya t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

La brunette fronça les sourcils.

-Incorrigible j'imagine ?

-Exactement, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Tu es sur que c'est moi qui suis incorrigible ? La taquina le jeune homme. Aie ! Si tu insistes.

-C'est mieux, déclara-t-elle un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

-Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui te porte...

-N'essayez même pas de me faire tomber ou je vous jure que...

-Que je vais le dire à maman ! La coupa le jeune homme hilare.

-Ron ! S'exclama Hermione. Vous ne perdez vraiment rien pour...

-Tu sais que je t'aime bien toi ? Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione frissonna à l'entente de ses mots. Son cœur accéléra, ses joues rosirent, elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Vous m'énervez, déclara-t-elle finalement en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, c'est un peu facile ça !

-Non, juste sincère.

Surprise, Hermione croisa le regard du rouquin cherchant tout forme de plaisanterie dans ses yeux. Cependant, elle ne perçut qu'un océan bleu dans lequel elle s'abandonna. Le jeune homme, quant à lui caressait de son pouce la joue d'Hermione en souriant. Puis son doigt quitta la joue de la brunette rejoignant ses lèvres douces.

-Tu es vraiment très belle tu sais...

Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.


	11. Curieuse histoire

Chaque mot, chaque parole bien que banale voire même sans réel intérêt semblait être une source d'amusement. Chaque phrase semblait une plaisanterie si plaisante qu'elle en ferait pleurer de rire, chaque phrase semblait une opportunité pour le complimenter, le séduire. Il aimait plaisanter, il aimait rire et elle le savait. Même les propos les plus sérieux, les plus fades semblait avoir un goût hilarant pour elle. Un rire radieux, un rire hilare, un rire exagérément répugnant envahissait la pièce. Des « Oh ! Ron! », passant aux « Rooooon voyons ! » ou encore aux« Tu as toujours le mot pour rire toi ! » se faisaient entendre entre deux gloussements sonores.

Évidement « Ce trou était difficile à identifier, j'ai essayé de rentrer mais je n'y arrivais pas » c'était tellement drôle, surtout sortant de la bouche d'un rouquin très préoccupé. Sachant pourtant qu'il s'agissait d'un trou dans un estomac humain que Ron et un légiste avait essayer d'identifier en introduisant du matériel de dissection afin de trouver la cause mais en vain puis qu'une substance curieuse bloquait le passage et faisait fondre chaque objet qui entrait en contact avec elle.

Quelle était cette substance et pourquoi était-elle la cause de ce curieux trou ? Ces questions ne cessaient de préoccuper l'esprit de la brunette. Mais évidement, l'important l'autre était de rire du second sens que la phrase de Ron pouvait avoir.

Hermione bouillonnait de fureur serrant fermement son verre qui souffrait de douleur. Lavande Brown « une coéquipière » de Ron ainsi que Harry étaient venu lui apporter des informations concernant l'affaire sur laquelle ils enquêtaient.

Et d'après ce qu'Hermione avait pu constater l' utilité de cette Lavande se résumait à une glousserie idiote et sans aucun intérêt, quoiqu'il lui arrivait de temps à autre de placer un mot avec ne serait-ce qu'une pointe infime d'intelligence. Lavande ne cessait de rire à la moindre petite remarque de Ron posant sa main sur l'épaule, la jambe ou le bras du rouquin et lorsqu'il lui demandait de garder son sérieux, elle se penchait vers lui, lui rejetant la faute par un « Arrête d'être tellement marrant alors ! »

Lavande était une auror qui selon la brunette avait certainement obtenue son diplôme en passant sous le bureau car il faut l'avouer qu'un auror qui se promène avec un décolleter jusqu'au nombril et une jupe qui recouvre à peine son postérieur, c'est assez peu commun. Hermione la regardait d'un regard noir n'appréciant pas du tout sa compagnie.

Brown quant à elle, était assise à côté de Ron sur le canapé du salon et ne cessait de mouvoir son corps faisant danser sa poitrine sous le nez du rouquin. Hermione était assise face à eux et écoutait la conversation essayant de ne pas sauter au cou de la jeune femme, n'ayant pas apprécier que Lavande est voulu qu'elle quitte la pièce et n'assiste pas à une conversation dite « confidentielle ». Heureusement, Ron avait affirmer que la brunette pouvait rester et que de toute façon il lui aurait fait part de la discussion.

Harry, lui était assis à côté d'Hermione et semblait très préoccupé par cette affaire. Lui ainsi que Ron envisageaient sérieusement plusieurs hypothèses bien que perturbés de temps à autre par les innombrables gloussements de Lavande. Cette affaire était grave et ne cessait de s'amplifier.

Ainsi, Hermione apprit qu'un nouvel événement venait perturbé l'affaire. D'après le QG cette substance retrouvée dans l'estomac troué y aurait été introduite afin d'amplifier le sentiment le plus éprouvé par une personne. Ce sentiment pouvait aussi bien être bon que mauvais, passionnel que haineux.

Le symptôme serait qualifié de « folie émotionnelle » car le sentiment amplifié devient obsessionnel faisant perdre toute notion à celui qui a ingurgité la substance perturbant ainsi le travail de quelconque personne touché et donc des hôpitaux, de la justice...

Les victimes étaient nombreuses, aussi bien des adultes que des enfants cette fois-ci . Était-ce également l'oeuvre de Malfoy ? Certainement, mais tout ce qu'ils pouvaient affirmer à cette instant c'était que toute ces victimes s'étaient rendu à une même foire. Une foire dans laquelle ils allaient se rendre également pour enquêter.

Une musique enivrante enveloppait toute la foire invitant chacun à la bonne humeur, l'invitant à danser. Elle plongeait les environs dans une atmosphère de fête, de bien être. Des personnages déguisés se promenaient amusant les passants. Des stands de tirs, de sucreries, de barbe à papa, des manèges plus fou les un que les autres se dressaient tout autour. Des centaines de couleurs se mariaient les unes aux autres sur les toits des stands, des banderoles. Des clients amusés sortaient de la maison du rire, d'autres encore impressionné par cette immense machine qui les avaient emmenés jusqu'au ciel vomissaient à présent. Une petite fille suppliait sa mère d'aller aux auto-tamponneuses, tandis qu'une autre attendait impatiemment sa pomme d'amour. Les files d'attente était nombreuses mais apparemment le temps n'avait pas d'importance, et l'attraction valait d'attendre. Des rires se faisaient entendre, d'innombrables enfants couraient dans tout les sens.

La foule était immense, les gens si nombreux. Hermione frissonna, mal à l'aise. C'était absurde mais cette immense foule lui rappelait grandement celle de son rêve. Cette foule qui l'avait étouffé, cette foule qui l'avait ignoré. Elle sentait la présence du danger, elle sentait la présence de Bellatrix et parmi cette foule immense, elle se sentait si seule. Allait-elle à nouveau être transparente aux yeux de tous si on l'agressait ?

-Ça va, Hermione? Demanda Ron inquiet sortant la brunette de ses pensées, tu as l'air toute perturbée.

Le rouquin s'était approché d'elle et examinait son visage. La brunette leva son regard vers lui, mal à l'aise à nouveau. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'elle avait peur de son cauchemar. Elle n'était plus une enfant pour craindre de telles sottises !

-Oui, oui, mentit-elle en souriant, j'étais entrain d'admirer toute ces belles choses et je me suis perdue dans mes pensées.

-Tu es sûr ? Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller, insista t-il, tu as l'air inquiète.

-Certaine, acquiesça-t-elle, ça va merci, je regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir faire toute ces attractions.

-Tu veux me faire croire que c'est ça qui te frustre ? Demanda Ron amusé, j'en doute.

-Pourtant c'est le cas, continua Hermione.

-Si tu insistes, abandonna le rouquin, mais ne t'éloigne pas.

Après tout, si elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, il n'allait pas la forcer. Il s'approcha d'elle davantage.

-Mais je te rappelle que tu es l'une des principales cibles alors reste près de moi, lui dit-il tout bas en la prenant par la main, et ne t'inquiète pas on va devoir faire quelques attractions pour se fondre dans la masse.

Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'oeil. Hermione lui sourit, rassurée par l'étreinte chaleureuse de la main de Ron qu'elle serra davantage.

-Ron ! S'exclama Lavande furieuse qui avait tout suivi, il faut absolument aller voir le tunnel des amoureux peut être qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant à l'intérieur.

Elle attrapa Ron par la main et le fit lâcher la brunette.

-Non ! Le tunnel est tout à la fin de la foire puis nous ne sommes pas la pour nous amuser, dit Harry, on va tout vérifié dans l'ordre commençons par faire un tour pour avoir une vue d'ensemble.

-D'accord, grogna Lavande déçu. Et si on se faisait passer pour des couples ?

Hermione dû se retenir afin de ne pas s'écrouler de rire. Eh bien ! Elle avait surestimer l'intelligence de cette Lavande. On aurait dit une petite fille qui manigance pour garder une poupée que pour elle. C'était d'un pathétique.

-Pourquoi pas, acquiesça Harry, nous sommes deux hommes et deux femmes, ça serait même plus plausible.

-Super ! Donc Ron et moi nous sommes le premier couple, déclara Lavande en se collant contre le rouquin et Harry sera avec l'autre.

Le rouquin et son partenaire acquiescèrent pas plus préoccupés que cela de savoir à qui ils allaient tenir la main. Hermione sourit exaspérée, cette Lavande était vraiment une enfant ou... une séductrice redoutable. Elle ressentit tout de même un pincement au cœur.

Ainsi, ils se mirent à longer les stands, à les admirer, à s'extasier devant comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples clients. Ils devaient être discrets, se fondre dans la masse.

Lavande ne cessait de se presser contre le rouquin gloussant à chaque mot qu'il prononçait. Hermione et Harry les suivaient s'attardant sur chaque détail qui pourrait être suspect. Cependant, la brunette avait du mal à se concentrer devant le spectacle répugnant que lui offrait l'autre sangsue.

Toutefois, la première chose qui attira leur attention furent les stands de nourriture. Ils achetèrent toutes sortes de sucrerie, et autre gourmandises que la brunette dû arracher de force au rouquin afin qu'ils ne les engloutisse. Elle les glissa dans son sac sous le regard attristé de Ron qui à contre cœur savait qu' Hermione avait raison. A leur retour, ils donneraient ces sucreries à analyser.

-Je vous en achèterais d'autre Ron, le rassurait Hermione d' un air un faussement touchée en riant, il ne faut pas vous en faire.

-Tu me le promets hein ? S'amusa le rouquin, sur ton petit doigt ?

-Sur mon petit doigt, répondit-elle en attrapant le doigt du jeune homme pour seller sa promesse.

Harry se mit à rire.

-Bande de gosse va ! Allez venez les enfants, dit le brun amusé, on a du travail !

-Non, mais c'est bon toi avec ton petit doigt ! S'interposa Lavande soudainement.

-Messieurs ! Mesdames ! Les interrompu un homme vêtu d'une multitude de tissu de couleur et d'un turban, pourquoi tant de querelles ! Laissez-moi vous prédire la bonne aventure.

-Non merci, déclara Ron qui ne supportait pas la divination et pour cause il en avait vu de toute les couleurs en cour de divination à Poudlard.

-Alors mettez au moins fin à cette querelle, prenez ces papiers homme roux, insista le voyant, et choisissez laquelle vous prenez pour un soir et laquelle non, et laquelle...

-Homme roux ?! Éclata de rire le rouquin, dite encore que je suis sans âme ! Allez passe-moi tes papiers et fou le camp !

-Mais il faut que celle qui reçoit le papier l'embrasse pour que cela se réalise, continua le voyant.

-Oui, oui allez barre-toi, le fit fuir le rouquin. Alors...

Le jeune homme déplia les deux papiers et un sourire amusé naquit sur son visage. Il les regarda un instant puis sans hésiter tendit l'un deux à Lavande et l'autre à Hermione.

-Ahhhh ! Tu veux coucher avec moi ! Hurla Lavande ravie.

Ron et Harry se mirent à rire devant la réaction de leur partenaire et ne virent pas le regard déçu de la brunette qui ne déplia même pas son papier sachant très bien qu'il serait écrit dessus « perdu ». Elle le rangea négligemment dans sa poche.

-Je le savais que tu avais envie de moi, disait sensuellement Lavande en se collant au rouquin, Ohh noon ! Le papier s'est envolé ! Noooon ! Il faut que je l'embrasse pour que ça se réalise !

La jeune femme se lança à la poursuite du papier sous les regards hilares de ses collègues. « Ne le rattrape pas ! Ne le rattrape pas ! » Pensait Hermione.

Soudain, le rouquin se mit à contempler cette dernière, curieux de n'avoir aucune réaction de la brunette. Elle se contenta de lui tourner le dos faisant mine de s'intéresser à un des stands.

Quelques minutes plus tard Lavande revint satisfaite.

-Je l'ai rattrapé ! Annonça t-elle triomphante !

-Ah oui ? Tu l'as, demanda Ron.

-Oui, il est en lieu sur dans ma poche ! Déclara-t-elle en le prenant par le bras.

Ils continuèrent leur enquête inspectant la foire en long, en large et en travers sans trouver de choses suspectes. Ce qui n'était guère surprenant. Il n'y allait tout de même pas y avoir un stand « poison qui vous trou le ventre » après tout. Ils firent un maximum d'attraction observant les alentours et toujours chaque détail de façon très concentré. Mise à part Lavande qui s'abandonnait au plaisir des jeux et à la proximité de Ron. Elle ne cessait de se dandiner contre lui. Hermione quant à elle n'arrivait pas non plus à se concentrer mais c'était pour une tout autre raison.

Les heures filèrent, et la nuit ne tarda pas à tomber. La foire n'allait pas tarder à fermer, ils décidèrent donc de rentrer et de revenir ici tard dans la nuit. Ils transplanèrent au QG et firent part de toute les informations bien que peu nombreuses qu'ils avaient trouvés.

L'auror Potter rentra chez lui , tandis que Lavande s'invita chez Ron pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Hermione. Cette dernière préféra s'isoler en cuisine bien qu'elle était ouverte sur le salon, ce qui lui permettait au moins de toujours voir cette Lavande et Ron.

Assise à côté de ce dernier, Lavande ne cessait de glousser comme à son habitude. Hermione quant à elle regardait la scène de loin. Il riait avec cette pimbêche, il plaisantait avec elle, il lui accordait plus d'attention qu'à elle. Hermione devait se rendre à l 'évidence, si elle détestait autant cette Lavande, c'était uniquement car elle valait plus qu'elle aux yeux de Ron. Elle était jalouse tout simplement jalouse.

-Hermione ! L'interpella le rouquin la sortant de sa contemplation, ne reste pas en cuisine vient avec nous !

La brunette rougit prise en flagrant délit à les regarder.

-Oh non ! Laisse-la dans son trou voyons, dit Lavande en riant.

-J'ai un truc à terminer, déclara Hermione mal à l'aise en se servant du jus d'orange.

-En cuisine ? La taquina le rouquin amusé, ne fais pas tout sauter ! Parce qu'il faut que je te raconte Lavande, la dernière fois qu'Hermione à...

-Peu importe, le coupa Lavande, parle-moi plutôt de ce papier !

Hermione se retourna brusquement et se renfrogna mettant machinalement sa main dans sa poche dont elle ressortit son papier. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et ouvrit d'une façon désinvolte le papier. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle était stupéfaite. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Ron puis embrassa son papier. Ensuite, elle rejoignit le rouquin et Lavande dans le salon et s'assit. Après quelques instants, elle devint toute pâle.

-Ça va Hermione ! S'inquiéta le rouquin voyant la jeune femme perdre ses couleurs.

-Oui, oui, répondit-elle en se relevant, je vais juste aller boire quelque chose.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta et se mit à tousser fortement n'arrivant plus à respirer. Ses muscles se contractaient, son cœur accéléra. Son corps tout entier se mit à trembler. Ron l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne percute le sol.

-Hermione, murmurait-Ron déconcerté, Hermione qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?!

-C'était sur le papier du voyant Ron, murmura Hermione la respiration saccadée, celui qu'il faut embrasser, le poison était dessus.

Lavande arriva paniquée avec le verre de jus d'orange qu'Hermione s'était servie et le lui fit boire. Soudain, la brunette se calma et se mit à respirer normalement.

-Merlin soit louer, murmura Lavande d'une voix mielleuse en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Ron en la caressant. J'ai eu peur.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda le rouquin inquiet en la prenant dans ses bras puis la déposant sur le canapé.

-Oui, oui beaucoup mieux, répondit-Hermione rapidement en se passant les mains sur les yeux.

-Pourquoi ça ne t'a rien fais toi quand tu as embrassé le papier ? Demanda le rouquin à Lavande.

-Euuuh...répondit Lavande mal à l'aise, je ne l'ai pas rattrapé en faite.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Puis son regard se rapporta sur Lavande et Ron.

-Lavande ? Demanda t-elle doucement tu pourrais aller me chercher mon pull rouge.

La concernée la regarda d'un regard dédaigneux et froid.

-Allez vas-y, lui dit le rouquin, tu vois bien qu'elle se sent mal.

Lavande grogna mais ne pouvant pas refusé au rouquin, elle quitta la pièce à contre cœur. Ron se rendit dans la cuisine et ramassa le papier qu'il plaça dans un sac plastique. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Alors comme ça, Hermione aurait voulu que la prophétie se réalise. Puis, il rejoint le salon et s'assit près de la brunette qui était allongée. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et réfléchit. Il fallait emmené Hermione à St Mangouste, elle arrivait à nouveau à respirer correctement mais peut être qu'il fallait du temps avent que le poison ne perce son estomac et il fallait peut être faire vite avant que cela n'arrive..

-Ron, dit la jeune femme .

-Oui ? Répondit l'auror en tournant la tête vers elle, qu'est ce qu'il y...

La jeune femme se leva brusquement et s'assit à califourchon sur le rouquin qui l'admirait avec stupéfaction. Elle le saisit par la chemise et l'embrassa fougueusement de toute son âme pressant son corps contre celui de l'auror. Ses lèvres douces, si délicieuses, si avides jouaient avec celle du rouquin le déconcertant. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, se caressèrent, se dévorèrent avec désir. Les mains de la brunette glissèrent dans le dos du jeune homme s'y agrippant fortement. Elle se pressa davantage contre lui. Ce dernier pouvait sentir la poitrine d'Hermione s'écraser contre son corps. Un sentiment de désir l'envahit. Mais il mit fin brusquement à ce baiser se mordant les lèvres, à bout de souffle. Souriante, Hermione le contemplait, la respiration haletante caressant sa nuque. Ses cheveux tombaient le long de ses épaules jusqu'à sa poitrine. Essoufflée, elle était si séduisante, si sublime. Elle s'approcha à nouveau pour l'embrasser mais il la retint. Elle lui fit lâcher prise et s'approcha encore de lui.

-Qu'est qu'il y a ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix sensuelle en déposant des baisers dans le cou du rouquin.

-Tu n'es pas dans ton état normale Hermione, déclara Ron inquiet, tu...

-Je ne suis pas à ton goût ? demanda-t-elle en quittant son cou pour approcher son visage si près de celui du rouquin que seul quelque mince centimètres les séparaient. Je ne t'attire pas ?

Le regard de la jeune femme fit perdre au jeune auror tout ses moyens.

-Ce n'est pas ça, balbutia Ron maladroitement, tu me plais beaucoup mais... je t'apprécie encore plus pour ce que tu es, ton caractère et je te respecte. Je ne veux pas abuser de toi.

La jeune femme sourit.

-Embrasse-moi, le supplia t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, s'il te plaît Ron.

-Hermione, dit-il en l'éloignant de lui je suis sur que si tu étais dans ton état normal, tu m'en collerais une. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretterais...Attends-tu me tutoies ?!

Le rouquin se mit à rire devant sa propre remarque, c'est vrai que dans cette situation, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus surprenant. Hermione profita de cet instant pour glisser ses mains sous le T-shirt de Ron et l'embrasser passionnément. Ses mains glissaient sur la peau douce du jeune homme et se rejoignirent dans son dos. Sa langue caressa avec avidité celle du rouquin qui ne pu s'empêcher de répondre à ce baiser ardent. Leurs langues dansaient harmonieusement s'étreignant passionnément. Ron enlaça fermement Hermione la serrant contre lui davantage. Il l'embrassait avec fougue et sauvagerie lui mordant les lèvres. Ce baiser dura une éternité et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu y mettre fin mais il le devait pour elle.

Il se leva brusquement faisant basculer Hermione sur le côté.

-Et merde ! Hurla-t-il, ça se fait pas ça ! Je suis qu'un homme moi ! Le pire c'est que c'est toi qui va me tuer après !

-Trouvé ! Hurla Lavande qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien, coupa-t-il court. On l'emmène à St Mangouste.

Après quelques heures et un rouquin épuisé qui pestait contre tout ce qui bougeait, les visites furent autorisés.

-Ah ! Elle a perdu la mémoire des événements qui se sont déroulés pendant l'agissement de la substance ! Répéta Ron inquiet. Bah merde, en plus c'est moi qui vais devoir tout lui raconter.

Anxieux, il pénétra dans la chambre de la brunette. Cette dernière sourit à sa vue. Le jeune homme avait à la main un magnifique bouquet de rose qu'il lui offrit.

-Alors comment-tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-il mal à l'aise en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-Mieux merci, le rassura-t-elle, je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de moi lorsque j'ai été affecté par la substance.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage du rouquin. Hermione était revenue et le tutoyait à nouveau.

-Le bouquet te plaît ? Demanda le rouquin.

-Oui beaucoup, merci Ron, le remercia la brunette en souriant. D'ailleurs qu'est ce que j'ai fais sous l'emprise de cette substance ?

-Et qu'est ce que tu as pensé de ce satané petit mot du voyant ? Essaya-t-il de détourner la conversation.

-C'était adorable, répondit-elle les yeux brillants.

Bien que ce mot lui fut assez fatale, elle se rappellerait toujours ces trois petit mots qui y était inscrit : « Pour la vie ». Elle sourit.

-Alors Ron qu'est ce que j'ai fait pendant ?

-Euuuuh...et bien...comment dire...balbutia le rouquin, le médicomage a dit de ne pas t'énerver donc... Je devrais peut être partir...

Le couloir était calme, la journée commençait à peine. Seules quelques médicomage qui surveillaient les patients étaient présents.

Un cris se fit entendre.

-Rooooon !

-Ah tiens, l'auror Weasley a du tout lui expliqué, déclara un médicomage à son collègue.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire.

-Eh mais attend cette substance n'était pas censé amplifier un sentiment que l'on éprouvait déjà ?! Demanda le rouquin un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Attends-tu...

-Ne changez pas de sujet Ron ! Vociféra la brunette furieuse.

-Hermione ! Le médicomage a dit que tu devais rester dans ton lit ! Hermione ! Tu sais que tu me fais peur là !


	12. Une journée assez inattendu

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ;) Bonne lecture à tous ;**_)

La brunette se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre. L'obscurité enveloppait encore l'horizon maintenant les paupières closes, apaisant les esprits, les immergeant dans la sérénité du sommeil. Toutefois, quelque chose avait réveillé la jeune femme troublant la quiétude de la nuit. Les mains agrippées à la couverture, la respiration haletante, Hermione essayait de se calmer afin de ne pas céder à la panique. A coup sur, il s'agissait d'une énième attaque. Les sortilèges de protections n'avaient sûrement pas eu plus d'effet que les précédents. L'inquiétude se mit à jouer avec les nerfs de la jeune femme et à pousser son imagination à peindre les plus hideux et terribles scénarios. Son sang se glaça à l'idée de revivre une attaque terrifiante.

Hermione sortait à peine de l'hôpital, certes son état s'était fortement amélioré, mais elle devait rester prudente et éviter toutes blessures qui pourrait l'affaiblir.

Toutefois, le courage de la brunette prit le dessus sur ses peurs. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas attendre et subir, pas cette fois. Elle devait agir. Elle saisit sa baguette puis se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas qui se voulait assuré mais qui pourtant restait incertain. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte guettant la moindre présence. Le bruit qui avait causé son trouble semblait lointain, il résonnait comme des cris, des cris indescriptibles. Elle se précipita vers la chambre du rouquin et se mit à frapper contre sa porte. Mais pas un bruit, pas une réponse ne se fit entendre. Elle pénétra alors dans la pièce et fut surprise de constater qu'elle était vide. Il n'y avait cependant aucune trace de lutte indiquant que le rouquin avait été agresser. L'avait-on enlevé ? Par pitié non ! Et si c'était le cas, cela serait par sa faute. Si l'on faisait du mal à Ron c'était uniquement pour l'atteindre elle. Son cœur se serra. Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour elle. Il avait accepter de la protéger alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. Il lui donnait tant alors qu'elle ne lui donnait rien, rien que davantage de problèmes. Ses pensées l'accablèrent mais la réalité la rattrapa bien vite. A nouveau des bruits retentirent, ils semblaient provenir du salon. Fermant un instant les yeux pour se redonner du courage et s'apaiser, elle repensa au rouquin. Peut être avait-il besoin de son aide ? Elle serra fortement sa baguette entre ses doigts, elle n'hésitait plus. Elle se laissa guider par les bruits qui devenaient de plus en plus perceptibles et identifiables au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. La lumière était allumer dans le salon. Que se passait-il ? Plus elle s'approchait puis les bruits semblaient se métamorphoser en rire. Elle s'adossa au mur du couloir qui menait au salon afin de pourvoir admirer la scène et savoir à quoi s'en tenir lorsque soudain, un homme apparu devant elle. Sans une once d'hésitation, la fureur dans le regard, elle lui lança un sortilège le faisant chuter en arrière, le projetant à quelques mètres.

-Ron ! S'écria t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

-Un simple bonjour aurait suffit, tu sais, plaisanta le rouquin alors que la jeune femme l'aidait à se relever. Tu as un sacré coup de baguette dis donc !

-Je suis désolée, je pensais que nous étions attaqué et sur le coup je ne vous avais pas reconnu, s'excusa la brunette. En même temps quelle idée que de surgir comme cela !

-C'est toi qui te cachais, je ne savais pas que tu m'épiais, répliqua le rouquin amusé. Tu me surprendras toujours.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il se massait le ventre là où le sortilège l'avait frappé.

-Tu ne plaisantais pas mec ! S'exclama un homme qu'Hermione n'avait pas remarqué, elle a un de ces tempéraments ! C'est un bon coup, non ?!

-Je vous demande pardon ?! S'exclama la brunette mécontente et outrée par les propos de cet inconnu .

-Ah ! Je dois t'avouer qu'elle embrasse divinement bien ! Avoua le rouquin amusé.

Il se mit à rire de bon cœur sous le regard offusqué de la brunette qui soudain se sentit très embarrassée. Et pour cause, elle savait très bien se qu'évoquait le jeune homme et pourtant elle n'arrivait en aucun cas à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Évidement, le rouquin lui avait résumé la situation mais elle n'en connaissait pas les détails, ce qui l'inquiétait fortement. Il l'avait rassuré qu'ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin, mais tout de même. De plus la jeune femme n'était vêtu que d'un short et d'un débardeur, ainsi exposée aux regards des deux hommes, ce qui l'a mettait très mal à l'aise.

-J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais de bon goûts Ron, affirma l'homme, elle est pas mal ta copine.

Le rouquin ria de nouveau.

-Ah non ! Ce n'est pas ma copine, avoua-t-il en s'approchant de la brunette, c'est un témoin que je protège et donc qui vit chez moi.

-C'est que ton travail sait mêler l'utile à l'agréable !

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas de quoi me plaindre, avoua le rouquin en passant un bras sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe, elle n'est pas si chiante qu'elle en à l'air. Et si je ne me trompe pas, elle en pince pour moi.

Les dernières paroles du rouquin s'échappèrent de ses lèvres laissant place à un sourire mi-joyeux, mi-taquin adressé à la jeune femme.

Hermione rougit fortement à cette remarque en se dégageant de l'étreinte du jeune homme, agacé par ses propos ainsi que par ceux de cet inconnu. Elle ne supportait pas la façon dont Ron ne cessait de jouer avec ses nerfs et elle savait comme cela amusait le jeune homme. Ainsi, pour son plus grand malheur, ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'elle allait entendre parler de ses exploits sous l'effet de cette curieuse substance. Cela, elle le savait.

-Non mais...Commença la jeune femme afin de remettre les choses au clair.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle est libre ? Demanda l'inconnu au rouquin coupant la brunette dans son élan.

-J'ai pas dit ça mon gars ! Répondit Ron toujours autant amusé, c'est ma chasse gardée ! Je t'interdis d'y toucher !

-Excusez-moi ! S'exclama Hermione soudainement, je vous rappelle que je suis toujours là. Je vous serais donc très reconnaissante si vous pouviez cesser de dire des idioties ! Et non vous ne m'attirez en aucun cas Ron !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais lorsque tu m'aspirais les amygdales, murmura le rouquin amusé à l'oreille de la brunette.

La jeune femme rougit de plus belle, une fois de plus. Décidément, elle devait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Ron concernant cet événement.

-J'adore lorsque tu rougis, lui avoua le rouquin en lui caressant la joue. Ça ne fais qu'affirmer ce que j'avance, c'est-à-dire que je te fais de l'effet.

Le rouquin offrit un sourire irrésistible à la brunette, conscient qu'en la draguant aussi ouvertement, il l'agaçait profondément. Toutefois, il ne saurait dire pourquoi , mais il aimait tant taquiner ce petit bout de femme.

-Qu'est ce que vous êtes agaçant lorsque vous vous y mettez ! S'exclama la jeune femme se dégageant de la main de Ron. Et puis je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe ?! Il est quatre heure du matin ! Qui est cette homme et que fait-il ici ?! Je doute qu'il soit la dans l'unique but de me vanner avec vous !

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine plus qu'agacée par toute cette incompréhension qui l'étreignait.

-Allez ne fais pas la tête Hermione, on ne faisait que plaisanter, lui expliqua le rouquin, puis je te présente Dean un ami à moi. Il est ici parce qu'aujourd'hui, va se dérouler un important match de Quidditch opposant les Canon de Chudley au Harpies de Holyhead auquel nous allons nous rendre. Et s'il est si tôt c'est parce que nous nous préparons pour ce match qui sera sûrement mémorable depuis un bon bout de temps et que plutôt on s'y rendra mieux ça sera.

Hermione leva un sourcil trouvant que c'était l'explication la plus débile qu'on aurait pu lui donner. Toutefois, elle fut amusé de constater que cette explication ne semblait pas être une plaisanterie.

-Bon, et bien, si ce n'est que ça, je retourne me coucher, déclara tout simplement la jeune femme, ravie de vous avoir rencontré Dean et amusez-vous bien !

Le rouquin se mit à rire.

-Tu crois tout de même pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ? La questionna t-il. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller tout de suite car nous partons que dans deux heures et puis j'imagine que parler des joueurs , de leurs tactiques c'est pas ton truc donc...

-Bien dit ! Ce n'est pas du tout mon truc ! Le coupa Hermione, merci pour la délicate attention mais sans façon.

-Ce n'était pas une proposition Hermione, je dois te protéger, déclara Ron, et donc tu viens avec nous.

-Évidement et vous voulez peut être que je m'habille avec les couleurs de l'équipe que vous soutenez et que je crie comme une groupie séduite par le charme des joueurs ?

-Ron ? Vous plaisantez ? C'était ironique, voyons ! Déclara Hermione accablée, vêtue d'orange avec marqué sur les joues « Vive les Canons de Chudley ».

Ron ainsi qu'Hermione étaient assis dans les gradin du stade qui accueillait le match tandis que Dean était parti acheter quelque « provisions » pour le match. Ce qui impliquait une dizaine de gourmandises et de soda infectes ! Sans oublier, les incontournables choco-grenouilles dont le rouquin ne pouvait se passer.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de crier à la vue des joueurs si ça peut te rassurer, lui confia Ron amusé. Et puis tu es toute mignonne comme cela.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie, ironisa la brunette, au faite vous êtes roux de nature ou c'est les couleurs de l'équipe qui ont inspiré votre chevelure ?

-Tu n'imagines pas comme tu es sexy, lorsque tu es furieuse et que tu essayes de me taquiner ainsi, déclara le rouquin en fixant le terrain, concentré sur le match qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Et ce qui est encore plus délectant...

Le jeune homme fit une pause dans sa phrase et se tourna vers Hermione qui était assise à côté de lui. Il croisa alors le regard de la jeune femme donnant ainsi encore plus de profondeur à ses mots.

-Ce qui est encore plus délectant, c'est lorsque tu perds toute ta contenance lorsque je te fais le moindre compliments.

-C'est faux ! Je ne perds absolument pas toute ma...

-Tu sembles déstabilisée et complètement prise au dépourvu comme si c'était impossible que je puisse complimenter.

-C'est absurde ce que vous dites !

-Tu es sans cesse sur la défensive, un simple merci suffirait, déclara Ron en lui offrant un clin d'oeil.

La jeune femme se tut un instant ne sachant plus que répliquer.

-Vous êtes agaçant ! Finit-elle par déclarer.

-Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit ! S'exclama le rouquin amusé, tu ne sais plus quoi dire !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré par le comportement enfantin du jeune homme.

-Et si tu continues, je vais finir par croire que tu es plus intéressante que le match et ce n'est pas rien ! S'exclama joyeusement le rouquin. C'est tellement amusant de te voir « outrée » en train de « mettre les choses au clair »

-Concentré vous plutôt sur votre match, déclara la brunette un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Le rouquin sourit également puis reporta son attention sur le match. Dean avait finit par les rejoindre et c'était assis à côté de Ron. Debouts, tout deux s'étaient mis alors à hurler de bon cœur et à encourager leur équipe. Des soupirs, des cris, des rires, des déceptions. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue d'un rouquin aussi enjoué et heureux. Il aimait le quidditch et cela se voyait par ses prunelles qui brillaient d'émerveillement, son rire. Il était comme un enfant. Il était tout simplement heureux, loin des soucis, des craintes, des enquêtes.

-Allez Hermione ! La prit Ron en flagrant délit, c'est pas moi qu'il faut regarder mais le match ! Tu t'ennuies à ce point pour me regarder ou c'est mon charme qui ne cesse de t'attirer ?

-C'est votre charme ! Je ne peux plus me passer de vous ! S'amusa Hermione.

Le rouquin se mit à rire.

-Allez debout ! S'exclama t-il en la levant, et tu encourages cette équipe avec moi !

Hermione se laissa donc porté par l'atmosphère du lieu et se mit à crier et encourager les joueurs. Bien qu'elle se trompait constamment de nom et avait même encourager un joueur mort depuis bien longtemps, faisant ainsi pleurer de rire ses deux compagnons. Effectivement, le Quidditch n'était pas son fort mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'apprécier ce match.

Ainsi, elle découvrait le monde de Ronald Weasley n'imaginant pas comme le simple fait de se prêter au jeu comblait le rouquin qui ne cessait, de temps à autre, de lui jeter des regards.


	13. Un bonheur éphémère

_**Cher Chat-pot, pour répondre à ta question, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de mettre notre cher petit Dobby dans mon histoire, mais pourquoi pas ! Il n'arrivera pas tout de suite mais très prochainement. ;) Sur ceux je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos gentils reviews. ;) **_

Un sourire illuminait son visage, un sourire attendrit, un sourire amusé, un sourire sincère. Un de ces rares petits sourires qui ne sont pas une façade qui dissimule un sentiment douloureux ou un simple signe d'hypocrisie mais qui sont le reflet d'un bonheur sincère. L'agréable journée qu'elle avait passé aux côtés de Ron avait plongé Hermione dans une sérénité et une insouciance des plus merveilleuses lui faisant oublier l'espace d'un instant tout le danger qui la menaçait. Le regard pétillant d'Hermione était posé sur le jeune homme qui prêt d'elle perdait toute sa patience et commençait à fortement s'énerver, et pour cause n'étant pas une femme le rouquin n'avait pas une multitude de recoins sur lui où il aurait pu y mettre ses clés. Toutefois, ce qui l'affola davantage c'est qu'il n'avait pas de poches du tout.

-Serait-ce que vous cherchez ? Demanda la brunette d'un air amusé en remuant légèrement les clés sous le nez du rouquin.

-Hermione ! Répondit-il lassé, tu aurais pu me dire que tu les avais !

-Si excité comme vous étiez à l'idée d'aller voir ce match, vous ne vous étiez pas précipité en laissant les clés dans la serrure, vous les auriez sur vous, dit-elle d'un air hautain en ouvrant la porte et passant devant lui, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

Le jeune homme ne pu que sourire à cette remarque qui était très pertinente. Malheureusement, il lui arrivait parfois de commettre les plus sottes des inadvertances. Après tout c'est en s'attardant sur les détails qu'on en oubli l'essentiel. Ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose d'autant plus lorsque l'on est auror. Toutefois, il était avant tout un homme et l'erreur était humaine.

-La prochaine fois, si vous ne faites pas attention, je vous préviens c'est moi qui cuisine et vous devrez engloutir jusqu'au dernier macaronis brûlés que j'aurais fais, déclara la brunette d'un ton faussement sérieux et menaçant.

-Je vérifierais une centaine de fois si il le faut alors, ria le jeune homme, tout sauf ta cuisine !

-Malheureusement, je ne peux pas le nier, avoua la brunette amusée.

Le rouquin sourit à cette remarque et s'allongea sur le canapé fermant les yeux, faisant ainsi disparaître ses belles prunelles sous ses paupières épuisées. Il avait besoin de se reposer après cette journée qui fut très éprouvante pour lui et pour cause les Canons de Chudley avait remporté avec brio le match. Le spectacle avait été grandiose emplissant les yeux du jeune auror de merveilles. Le rouquin avait même promis à la brunette qu'il lui apprendrait à jouer un jour. Ce à quoi la brunette avait rit, toutefois n'avait pas refusé.

Un doux silence enveloppa la pièce apaisant les oreilles du rouquin ainsi que de la brunette qui n'avaient pas été épargnés lors du match par les cris et les acclamations. Toujours debout, Hermione profita de ce calme afin de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit qui était obnubiler par une seule pensée, une pensée qui la troublait fortement. Ils étaient enfin seuls et elle avait besoin d'en parler, d'évoquer ce qui la tracassait. Chaque bonheur porte en son cœur une inquiétude pesante et un mal qui finit par le ternir.

-Je voulais vous remercier pour votre sincérité, confia la brunette brisant le silence, s'aventurant sur un sujet qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas et pour cause elle ne s'en souvenait pas, s'asseyant sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé près des pieds du jeune homme. Vous savez lorsque j'étais sous l'emprise de cette sorte de drogue et que je...

-Et que tu m'as sauter dessus m'attrapant par le col puis que tu m'as embrassé avec fougue ? La coupa le rouquin en se redressant, le visage enjoué. Tu as les mains assez baladeuses, tu sais, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Mais j'avoue que c'est tes lèvres sucrées et si appétissantes ainsi que ta langue plutôt habile que je préfère.

Hermione rougit violemment comprenant ce qu'elle avait fait et se maudissant de ne pas se souvenir de tout cela. Après tout cela ne devait pas être si désagréable de s'abandonner aux bras du rouquin, de l'embrasser. Mais... Stop ! A quoi pensait-elle, voyons ! Bon sang, que c'était frustrant de n'en avoir aucun souvenirs !

Un sourire victorieux se dessina à présent sur le visage du jeune auror, il adorait déstabiliser Hermione, faire monter le rouge à ses joues. Elle était si adorable, doutant,voulant se défendre, le faire taire.

-Vous n'êtes pas obliger de livrer tout les détails vous savez, le stoppa la brunette gênée , puis vous auriez pu me repousser ! Vous n'êtes qu'un profiteur !

-J'ai essayé tu sais, mais j'avoue que c'était assez difficile de te résister, avoua le rouquin tout simplement. Puis au fond, j'avais nullement envie de te résister.

Hermione ne su que répondre à cela .De plus les prunelles du jeune auror ancré dans les siennes ne cessaient de la déstabiliser. Toutefois, ce n'était pas la première fois que Ron lui faisait ce genre de déclaration. Décidément, il aimait jouer avec elle.

-Cessez donc ce jeu de séduction stupide ! Essaya de se reprendre Hermione. C'est tout à fait...

-Déstabilisant ? Tenta le rouquin amusé, séduisant? Voire excitant ?

-Non ! Pitoyable ! Le corrigea t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton petit corps contre le mien, ta poitrine s'écrasant contre mon torse, ton regard plein de désire, tes lèvres ardentes et si délicieuses sur les miennes ont eu raison de moi, déclara Ron d'un ton assez sensuel en s'approchant de la brunette.

La jeune femme croisa machinalement ses bras sur sa poitrine lorsque le rouquin l'eut évoqué faisant naître aux creux des lèvres de ce dernier un sourire.

-Ça suffit ! S'exclama Hermione. Vous...

-Ne t'emporte pas, essaya de la calmer le rouquin, tu sais, ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai une faiblesse pour toi. Tu me plaît.

La brunette parut surprise. Pourquoi s'amusait-il ainsi avec ses sentiments ? Elle s'assit près du jeune homme brisant le contact de leurs deux regards. Par Merlin ! Que cet auror était déstabilisant ! Il trouvait toujours les mots pour la troubler. Le rouquin quand a lui admirait toujours ce petit bout d'incrédulité qui était assis à côté de lui et qui ne faisait que douter de ses paroles.

-Arrêtes de faire ta pudique, déclara le rouquin voyant que ces mots avait embarrassée la jeune femme bien plu qu'il l'aurait pensé, tu sais c'était que quelque baisers. Ne t'en fais pas tu ne m'as pas violé.

A cette remarque la brunette sourit donnant une tape sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Donc je vous fais craquer ? Commença la brunette qui ne voyait pas d'autre solution afin de se sortir de cette situation embarrassante qui éveillait en elle de curieux sentiments que de passer par l'humour.

Il n'y avait nuls doutes que les mots du jeune homme lui avait fait plaisir. Après tout c'est un si agréable sentiment que de se sentir belle aux yeux d'un homme. Toutefois, elle commençait à bien connaître le côté taquin du jeune homme et doutait que ces paroles furent sincères. Le rouquin le comprit bien vite, il n'était pas auror pour rien.

-Toi, tu ne me crois pas n'est ce pas ? Demanda-t-il à l'encontre de la jeune femme.

Hermione se tut un instant.

-Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, continua la brunette ignorant le regard dévorant du jeune auror et changeant de sujet, c'est que malgré le fait que vous auriez pu garder tout cela pour vous car nous étions seuls à ce moment là, vous me l'avez tout de même avoué. J'apprécie cela.

-Jolie tentative de détournement de conversation, déclara le rouquin amusé.

-Je ne détourne rien, déclara la brunette plus sereine s'approchant dangereusement du jeune homme.

Son regard s'ancra dans l'océan azur de l'auror, le déstabilisant à son tour. Se mordant la lèvre inférieur, elle s'approcha davantage des lèvres du jeune homme dont elle sentait la respiration accélérer. Leurs regards se dévoraient, leurs souffles s'effleuraient. Seuls quelque centimètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre. La brunette glissa sa main sur la nuque du rouquin jouant avec ses cheveux couleur flamme puis elle approcha une fois de plus son visage effaçant l'espace qui les séparaient. Toutefois, avant que leurs lèvres se furent effleurés Hermione dévia murmurant à l'oreille du rouquin.

-Je ne détourne rien, reprit-elle effleurant de ses lèvres l'oreille de l'auror, le faisant frissonner. Je finissais juste la phrase que vous avez interrompu.

Satisfaite de la frustration qu'elle venait de causer au jeune homme, elle se leva le laissant outré sur le canapé. Ron l'admirait surprit, séduit, toutefois légèrement déçu.

-Eh mais attend ! S'offusqua le rouquin qui n'était pas prêt à la laisser gagner la guerre après tout elle ne venait que de remporter une bataille. Tu veux que je te parle de tes miaulements quand je t'embrassais ?!

La brunette jeta un coussin au visage de Ron qui ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Cette femme allait vraiment le rendre fou, fou d'elle. Elle avait ce côté intouchable, inaccessible qui lui plaisait énormément. Pouvait-il parler d'amour ? Oh ! Il n'en savait rien, peut être était-ce trop tôt. Mais le fait était qu'il tenait beaucoup à cette femme. Hermione, quant à elle, admirait le courage de l'auror d'exprimer ce qu'il éprouvait, ses sentiments enfin plus ses attirances. Enfin son franc parlé était assez embarrassant parfois.

-Et toi ? Se jeta le rouquin à l'eau un sourire assuré aux lèvres, tu penses quoi de moi ?

Oui, le rouquin était parfois très embarrassant pour la jeune femme. Enfin, cela dépendait si elle voulait vraiment confier ses sentiments ou nier inlassablement. Il y avait pourtant une évidence dans l'esprit et le cœur de la jeune femme, Ron ne lui était pas indifférent, bien au contraire...

Soudain, une lumière argentée envahit la pièce se déplaçant dans tout les sens. Ils prirent quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une biche, du patronus d'Harry. Un message leur fit transmis, ils devaient à tout prix et le plus rapidement possible se rendre au Terrier.

Ron attrapa la main d'Hermione, sans prononcer un seul mot, et les fit transplaner. La brunette lu sur le visage du rouquin une inquiétude profonde. Quelque chose venait d'arriver au Terrier.

Des cris atroces, des cris à en déchirer les poumons, à en briser les cœurs se firent entendre. Des pleurs désespérés, désemparés, inconsolables accompagnaient les cris formant une symphonie de lamentations. Ron serra ses poings enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes jusqu'à s'en faire saigner, sa respiration avait accéléré. Il se sentait faiblir. Hermione étouffa un cri d'horreur entre ses mains. Un spectacle affreux se jouait devant leurs yeux, une tragédie digne des plus grands dramaturges.

Hurlant à en perdre voix, les joues griffées par les larmes amères, dévastatrices,Ginny serrait entre ses bras le corps ensanglanté de son fils James. Près d'elle, Harry pleurant tout autant la serrait dans ses bras caressant comme incrédule le cadavre de son fils éventré. Autour de la famille Weasley tout entière partageait leur deuil, tremblant, criant, pleurant, s'effondrant. Seule Madame Weasley qui avait emmené ses autres petits enfants dans une autre pièce et qui les gardait, manquait. Des larmes qu'elle voulait dissimulé aux pauvres enfants coulaient malgré elle sur ses joues.

Ginny étouffait, ses larmes étaient incontrôlables. Elle ainsi qu'Harry était tachés du sang de leur fils. Des larmes s'échappèrent également des yeux des deux nouveaux arrivés. Une colère ainsi qu'une triste profonde et indescriptible envahit le rouquin qui ne supportait pas voir ainsi sa chère sœur , son meilleur ami et son neveu...Son pauvre neveu.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?! S'écria le rouquin anéanti. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Pour seul réponse, il eut une dizaine de regards qui se tournèrent vers lui, remarquant sa présence et celle d'Hermione. Le jeune homme crut perdre tout ses moyens lorsqu'il croisa les regards de sa sœur qui lui montrait le cadavre de son fils ainsi que celui de son meilleur ami.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent devant ce tableau désolant jusqu'à ce que Bill, le frère aîné de Ron ne lui dise à Hermione et lui de le suivre. Seuls dans une pièce, il leur expliqua, le cœur serré que le petit James avait disparu dans l'après-midi. Sans doute, il avait encore désobéi à sa mère et il était aller faire un tour en balai. Toutefois, aucun balais n'avait disparu et ses cousins et sa fratrie avaient déclaré que James avait été bizarre ce jour là. Les heures s'étaient écoulées et James n'était toujours pas revenu. Harry avait donc décider, accompagné des aurors d'élites travaillant ce jour là, de partir à sa recherche. Le corps du petit James avait été retrouvé éventré dans la forêt.

Hermione se sentait défaillir à chaque mot prononcé par le frère de Ron. C'était monstrueux. Le rouquin lui semblait dévasté. Son frère lui caressa le bras un instant puis parti rejoindre soutenir sa sœur et Harry laissant la brunette et Ron seuls.

Ron ne prononça pas un mot tandis que les larmes exprimaient tout ses sentiments. Il se sentait faible, incapable. Ce sentiment d'impuissance l'empoisonnait. Son neveu était mort...

Tremblante, le visage inondé de larmes également, Hermione s'approcha du jeune auror ne sachant comment le consoler. Lui levait les yeux aux ciel essayant de se contrôler pourtant il n'y arrivait pas. La brunette posa une main tremblante sur le bras de Ron puis le prit dans ses bras. Le rouquin ne se fit pas prier, il s'abandonna aussi tôt à cette étreinte se pressant de toute des forces contre la jeune femme, enfouissant son visage dans au creux de son cou. A présent, ils partageaient cette peine à deux, pleurant ensemble.

Oui, comme le bonheur est fragile et comme il est facile de le briser, difficile de le conserver, parfois impossible de le reconstruire.


	14. L'âme meurtris, le coeur déchu

**_Chat-pot: Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ce retournement de situation t'ait autant plu. Je vais essayer pour Dobby tout de même. ;) _**

**_Bonne lecture à tous ;) _**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'annonce de l'atroce nouvelle qui était toujours aussi insupportable qu'insurmontable pour la famille Weasley. C'était une bien triste atmosphère qui régnait au Terrier. On parlait peu, on mangeait peu. La maison était sans cesse bercé de sanglots, de cris, de colère, de rancœur. On ne vivait plus, on errait tels des spectres, des âmes en peine, qui ne font qu'exister dans l'ombre d'une vie . Plus aucun sourire n'osait se dessiner au creux des lèvres, offrant ainsi des visages accablés par le chagrin, d'autres déformés par la haine et la colère.

L'impuissance étreignait chacun, on ne pouvait rien. On ne savait que dire, alors on ne disait rien, on ne savait que faire, alors on ne faisait rien.

Le Terrier était si différent de celui qu'Hermione avait connu la première fois qu'elle y avait été. Elle avait tout d'abord redouté cet endroit curieux et inquiétant qu'elle avait découvert après son enlèvement. Puis elle avait apprécié et s'était laissée étreindre par la chaleur, la bonne humeur et la cordialité du Terrier. Ce fut une bien aimable séquestration, pensa t- elle avec nostalgie. Tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis. L'homme que Ron avait tué avait complètement déserté les pensées de la brunette. Qui était-il ? Qu'avait il fait pour mériter la mort de la main d'un auror ? Ces questions ne l'avaient plus torturé depuis bien longtemps.

Le rouquin avait tant changé aux yeux de la brunette, il n'était plus cet assassin qu' elle avait rencontré ce soir là, ce soir qui avait changé toute sa vie. Rien n'était plus pareil depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Ron. Elle était comme un personnage arraché de son histoire, de son roman et jeté dans un autre. Elle ne connaissait pas le rouquin depuis fort longtemps. Toutefois, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi ni comment, mais elle avait confiance en lui.

Le calme apparent, ce silence accablant et atroce plongeait chacun dans une réflexion dévastatrice.  
>Enfermée dans sa chambre,Ginny restait muette, le coeur déchu, refusant de voir qui que se soit, refusant de manger. Elle était désespérée. Harry et Ron avaient quitter le Terrier pour enquêter, plus déterminer que jamais à mettre la main sur les Malfoy qui étaient sans nuls doutes à l'origine de cette tragédie. Certes, Harry aurait préféré être près de sa femme, la soutenir, la consoler toutefois il devait agir, venger son fils et Ginny le savait bien et n attendait plus que cela.<p>

Hermione demeurait au Terrier sur ordre de Ron partageant la peine de la famille.  
>L'enterrement eu lieu immergeant la famille dans une douleur encore plus profonde, l'obligeant à se séparer davantage de l'enfant, abandonnant son corps au bras froid et humide de la terre. Ce fut une épreuve de plus dont ils eurent du mal à se remettre.<p>

Le lendemain Hermione et Ron quittèrent le Terrier pour se rendre au QG. Le rouquin estimait qu'il était dangereux de laisser Hermione sans sa protection ni celle d'Harry au Terrier comme il l'avait fait auparavant et l'emmena donc avec lui. Il semblait pressé et marchait si vite qu'Hermione avait du mal à le suivre et devait par instant courir pour rester à peu près à sa hauteur. Le visage du rouquin n'avait plus ces traits rieur et taquin, joyeux et amicaux qu'Hermione connaissait, ils étaient à présent durs, sévères et maquillés par la fatigue. La brunette ne l'avait presque pas vu depuis le jour où ils avaient appris la nouvelle.

-Savez - vous pourquoi on vous a demandé au QG ? Demanda la brunette souhaitant briser ce silence qui ne cessait de régner depuis quelque temps.  
>-Parce que j'y travaille peut être ? Ironisa le jeune homme ne ralentissant pas sa marche, ne jetant pas même un regard à la brunette.<p>

Hermione soupira. Elle savait très bien ce que traversait le rouquin, ce qu'il devait ressentir et justement elle voulait l'aider. Toutefois, il semblait une fois de plus entêté à ne pas vouloir se confier à elle.

-Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire, Ron...  
>-J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, grogna-t-il.<p>

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau des aurors d'élites de la section 1 .

-Tu restes là, lui ordonna t-il. Et cette fois, je veux pas te voir dans mes pattes, c'est clair ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et quitta la pièce laissant la jeune femme seule dans le bureau. Curieusement, cette pièce qui abritait plusieurs bureaux était vide. Pourtant, l'heure n'était pas tardive bien au contraire. Hermione prit place dans le bureau de Ron fermant les yeux un instant. La situation était difficile et la surpassait grandement. Ses pensées ne cessaient de se bousculer. Elle s'inquiétait. Elle s'inquiétait pour tout les Weasley, pour Ron. Elle ne savait que faire, comment aider, se rendre utile.

Son regard se posa sur une photo sur laquelle toute la famille Weasley riait au complet y compris l'adorable petit James. Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à briller, des larmes à perler sur ses joues, elle n'avait pas même le cœur d'en vouloir au rouquin. Au contraire, elle aurait voulu le consoler, apaiser sa peine. Sa mauvaise humeur ainsi que sa froideur n'était que la preuve de sa détresse et de sa douleur.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, arrachant la brunette de ses pensées, sur deux jeunes femmes l'une brune qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, l'autre blonde qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant Lavande.  
>La brunette essuya rapidement ses joues voulant dissimuler ses larmes. Toutefois les jeunes femmes ne l'aperçurent pas. Elles discutaient.<p>

-Tu sais qui est l'homme qui vient d'être arrêté ? Ils avaient l'air d'être impatient de l'interroger.  
>-Ohhh ! C'est l'homme qui prédisait que Ron et moi finiront marier ! S'extasia Lavande.<br>-Ah ! Cet homme est impliqué dans l'affaire de la substance illicite qui amplifiait différentes émotions.  
>-Et qui disait que Ron et moi finiront ensemble !<br>-Lavande ! Je t'en prie ! Si Ron s'intéressait un minimum a toi pour ce que tu as, c'est-à-dire, ton corps alors ça ferait longtemps que tu serais passée par son lit ! Alors arrête de me prendre la tête avec ça et concentres-toi sur l'affaire !

Lavande grogna mécontente mais ne sut que rétorquer sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait pas eu la prédiction qu'elle déclarait avoir eu.

-Vous êtes ? Demanda soudainement la femme brune d'un air méfiant à l'égard d'Hermione qu'elle venait tout juste d'apercevoir.  
>-Laisse, c'est juste le boulet que se trimballe Ron, lâcha Lavande en s'affalant sur sa chaise.<br>-Excusez-moi ? L'interpella Hermione offensée.  
>-Qu'est ce que tu crois ? L'interrogea Lavande mâchant vulgairement un chewing gum. Il doit te surveiller nuit et jour comme une gamine, te nourrir, te loger et te trimballer partout où il va. Tu crois peut être qu'il le fait de gaité de cœur ?<br>-Ferme-la Lavande et mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, grogna le rouquin exaspéré qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, pour changer tu pourrais travailler un peu.

Surprise, Lavande ouvrit grand la bouche arborant un air plus stupide qu'à son habitude. Ce qui croyez-moi est quelque chose. Hermione se leva cédant sa place au jeune auror mais il la retint.

-Reste assise, lui ordonna t-il en tirant une chaise et s'asseyant dessus.

Sous les airs ébahis des trois jeunes femmes, le rouquin plongea toute son attention dans un rapport.

Les deux aurors rejoignirent leurs bureaux et imitèrent le rouquin prenant chacune un dossier.  
>Bientôt, tout le reste de la section rejoignit la pièce. Chacun semblait déçu et fatigué.<p>

Ainsi, s'écoulèrent plusieurs heures où un silence pesant régnait. Hermione couvait de son regard le rouquin. Elle admirait son visage si joliment dessiné, caressant de ses yeux, les paupières baissés du jeune homme, qui laissaient à peine entrevoir ses prunelles bleues concentrés. De temps à autre, elle rencontrait le regard de Lavande qui semblait vouloir l'étrangler, ce qui eu pour résultat de la divertir un peu.

Le ciel commençait peu à peu à s'obscurcirent, chassant la lumière du soleil qui céda sa place à celle des ampoules, qui emplirent de leur lueur toute la pièce. Hermione sentait ses paupières se fermer malgré elle. Son bras ainsi que sa main souffrait à présent de retenir dans sa paume son menton ainsi que toute sa tête. La brunette avait préféré ne pas adresser la parole au jeune auror afin de ne pas le déranger, sauf s'il solliciterait son aide, chose qu'il ne fit pas. Elle s'était également abstenue d'essayer de déchiffrer ce qu'il écrivait bien qu'elle en avait drôlement envie.

Soudain, elle sentit ses poumons se compresser ainsi que sa respiration l'abandonner. Sa tête tournait lui donnant une douleur atroce. Puis tout s'arrêta. Hermione reprit sa respiration dès qu'elle le pu. Elle se trouvait devant la maison du rouquin qui ouvrait déjà la porte.

-Hermione ! La pressa le jeune homme.

Elle obéit et entra. Elle était surprise que le rouquin les est fait transplaner sans la prévenir. Toutefois, elle comprit bien vite que la raison était qu'il n'avait pas de temps a perdre car à peine il entra, il disposa de nombreux dossiers sur la table basse et se remit au travail.  
>Sa fatigue apparente l'avait-il décider à rentrer afin qu'elle puisse se reposer ? Cette pensée la toucha.<p>

Ne voulant toujours pas le déranger, elle décida de préparer un bon dîner pour faire plaisir au jeune homme.

-Non Hermione, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de l'apocalypse que tu as l'intention de faire dans ma cuisine, déclara très sérieusement le rouquin concentré . J'ai déjà commander à dîner, ça devrait pas tarder. Ça vient du QG normalement il y a peu de risque qu'on en crève.

Voyant que les paroles du rouquin semblaient sérieuses, Hermione s'abstint, le remercia rapidement puis alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avant d'éclater d'un rire franc et amusé. Il exagérait avec sa cuisine toute de même.

Elle en profita pour prendre une douche rafraîchissante puis rejoins le rouquin dans le salon. Le jeune homme mangeait déjà renversant la moitié de son repas sur ses papiers, se maudissant. Hermione prit sagement place devant lui et dégusta son dîner. Aucune parole ne fut échangée.  
>Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle débarrassa ses couverts ainsi que ceux de Ron.<p>

Elle alla ensuite bouquiner dans sa chambre.

Deux heures sonnèrent. Éprise de sa lecture Hermione n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Allant se servir un verre d'eau, elle constata que le jeune auror travaillait encore.

-Vous ne dormez pas encore ? Lui demanda t-elle inquiète.  
>-Toi, non plus je te signale, grogna t-il, ne relevant pas même la tête.<br>-Vous devriez aller vous coucher, il est tard et...  
>-Écoute ! Vociféra le rouquin furieux tapant de son poing sur la table, si tu es crevée, alors va te coucher et fous-moi la paix !<p>

Hermione ne se découragea pas devant la froideur du jeune homme.

-Vous êtes épuisé, continua t-elle, vous n'arriverez à rien comme cela.  
>-Avec toi dans mes pattes, ria t-il méchamment, c'est sur oui, je n'arriverai à rien. Sauf s'il s'agit d'avoir plus de soucis.<p>

Elle ignora sa remarque, elle voulait tellement l'aider.

-Je comprend ce que vous devez ressentir mais...  
>-Bon sang Hermione ! Tu ne sais pas du tout ce que je ressens ! Alors arrête de me donner des conseils alors que tu ne sais même pas t'occuper de toi-même. Merde quoi !<br>-Ron soyez raisonnable,vous ...  
>-L'interrogatoire n'a rien donné, il refuse de parler ! L'enquête n'avance pas, alors que mon neveu est mort ! Et on a toujours pas déterminé dans quels aliments les champignons ont été introduit ! Ces connards vont encore s'en tirer ! Et toi, tu penses que je devrais aller dormir ?!<br>- Et vous croyez que vous rendre vulnérable en passant une nuit blanche à regarder en boucle les même papiers ça vous rendra votre neveu ?! S'emporta la brunette soudainement. Vous êtes un acharné et vous avez un bon cœur mais parfois vous êtes un abruti. Je n'ai pas peur de vous ! Alors crié, crié si ça vous soulage !

Le rouquin resta bouche bée, le regard froid, à dévisager la jeune femme. Ses yeux brillèrent de rage. Elle posa son verre et s'installa près de lui sur le canapé.

-Si vous croyez qu'en haussant la voix vous m'impressionner, déclara t-elle en commençant à feuilleter les papiers. Deux cerveaux valent bien plus qu'un peu utilisé.

Le jeune auror se leva brusquement et renversa brutalement la table basse faisant ainsi sursauter la brunette. Le coeur de la jeune femme manqua un battement. La respiration haletante, elle observait Ron stupéfaite. Elle avait exagéré.

Ce dernier s'était détourné d'elle, s'approchant de la fenêtre. Il était fatigué, à cran, déçu de n'arriver à rien. Tout cela le dépassait amplement. Il se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il était perdu, il ne savait plus où aller, ni où chercher. La seule pensée qui l'obsédait était de se venger, tuer la vermine qui avait détruit le bonheur de sa famille et avait enlever un fils, un petit-fils, un neveu. Il serra les poings. Il s'en voulait de se montrer si cruel envers Hermione, elle qui n'y était pour rien. Toutefois, sa colère l'empoisonnait. Il ne dormait plus, il ne vivait plus. Sa peine l'étouffait.

Soudain, il sentit une pression dans son dos, une agréable chaleur qui finissait par l'envahir. Deux petites mains s'agrippèrent à son torse le faisant frissonner. La brunette s'était approchée silencieusement de lui et s'était blotti contre son dos manifestant son soutien. Elle s'avouait que l'acte du rouquin l'avait effrayé, toutefois elle n'était pas du genre à fuir lorsque l'on avait besoin d'aide. Elle avait voulu lui tenir tête, lui montrer qu'elle avait la force et le courage de l'épauler, de le soutenir. A présent c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Sa violence n'était que preuve de détresse.

Hermione caressa doucement le torse de Ron, ressentant de curieuses sensations. Ses petits doigts embrassaient les muscles du jeune homme le faisant frissonner davantage, l' apaisant un peu. La tête posée sur le dos de l'auror, elle sentait sa respiration se calmer. Ron appréciait ce contact, cette proximité, le corps d'Hermione collé au sien le soulageait. Il avait l'illusion de partager sa peine, de porter ensemble le fardeau de sa haine. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Ses mains se posèrent sur celles d'Hermione. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants oubliant le temps qui fuyait. La jeune femme posa ses lèvres sur le dos de Ron, lui offrant un doux baiser.

-Excuses-moi, murmura-t-il doucement, je n'aurais pas dû être désagréable avec toi... Je m'en veux tu sais...  
>-Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit-elle gentiment, ça n'a pas d'importance.<br>-Hermione...  
>-Ne dites plus rien.<p>

Elle desserra son étreinte, sa main quittant celle du rouquin caressait le torse puis le dos du jeune homme tandis qu'elle lui faisait fasse.

-Je n'en peux plus, confia Ron les yeux humides. Je n'arrive à rien, même plus à dormir. Je dois avancer, pour ma sœur,Harry , ma famille, pour James mais je n'y arrive pas.

Hermione posa une main sur la joue de Ron le contemplant avec peine. Le voir si vulnérable lui fendait le cœur. Ils devaient trouver la trace de Malfoy et le faire payer. Peut importait le temps que cela prendrait, elle n'en avait que faire. Elle l'aiderait.  
>Elle se mît sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue du rouquin, puis un deuxième. Ensuite,elle s'éloigna de lui pour remettre la table en ordre et ramasser les papiers tout en lui disant:<p>

-Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez, il y a peut être quelque chose que vous avez omis ou qui ne vous a pas interpeller dans ces papiers. Je vais vous aider.

Ron la contemplait. Il avait tant besoin d'elle. Il ne savait pas comment mais il en était devenu dépendant. Hermione s'assit sur le canapé et se mît à feuilleter les dossiers.

-Vous venez ? Dit-elle à son intention en levant les yeux vers lui.

Il la rejoignit, s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Surprise, elle encercla néanmoins de ses bras le cou du jeune homme resserrant leur étreinte. Ron se sentait si bien avec elle.

-Merci Hermione, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille.  
>-C'est la moindre chose que je puisse faire, lui répondit-elle chaleureusement.<p>

Si le monde du jeune homme s'écroulait, il venait de trouver en Hermione le pilier qui l'aiderait à le soutenir.

Quittant ce délicieux contact à contre cœur, ils se mirent tout deux au travail guider par l'espoir que la brunette avait fait renaître dans le cœur du jeune homme.


	15. Mission d'infiltration

Le ballet de décembre débuta. Le froid étreignit chaque goutte de pluie, la parant d'une robe de givre. Une infinité de flocon de neige d'un blanc si pure, si innocent se mit à danser dans le ciel guidé par le vent. Chaque danseuse s'abandonnait corps et âme virevoltant dans l'immensité des cieux avant de se blottir dans les bras chaleureux des toits, des arbres, du sol. Quelques unes d'elles se déposèrent sur la peau dénudée d'une belle jeune femme la faisant frissonner. Malgré la rudesse du froid, elle était très peu vêtue. Une robe couleur rubis emprisonnait fermement son buste, dévoilant impudemment la peau soyeuse de ses jambes dévêtus ainsi que de sa poitrine qui s'en échappait partiellement. Une ceinture d'un noir de jais enlaçait sa taille faisant ressortir la splendeur de ses formes. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottines sombres qui s'enfonçaient dans la neige toute fraîche qui recouvrait le sol. Un bonnet de Noël trônait sur sa tête, duquel s'échappait une cascade de boucles brunes. Elle tremblait de froid. Elle était magnifique.

Une fureur ardente, une sauvagerie dominatrice si vive, si déstabilisante se lisait dans ce regard qui la dévisageait. Il caressait de ses yeux chaque parcelle de sa peau dénudée, dépourvue de toute pudeur, de toute gène. Les joues de la jeune femme déjà rosies par le froid s'empourprèrent davantage par l'embarras. Elle ne supportait pas être aussi dévêtue et encore moins autant contemplé surtout par lui. Il semblait la dévorer, séduit, charmé par le spectacle qu'elle offrait. Toutefois, la colère était présente dans ses prunelles. Elle frissonna, mais elle ne baissa pas pour autant son regard défiant cet océan d'un bleu orageux, devenu si menaçant. Une tempête se préparait, mais elle était décidé, elle ne craignait pas. Plus un mot ne s'échappait des lèvres du jeune auror, seul son regard parlait la faisant défaillir, il la dominait d'une façon qu'elle ne saurait expliquer. Son regard était électrisant.

La stupeur envolée, il se précipita vers elle, ôtant son manteau qu'il lui offrit l'enveloppant avec. Ils se disputèrent longuement dans cette petite ruelle isolée puis elle le quitta, à présent doté d'une chevelure aussi blonde que le blé. Il avait tenté de la retenir par la raison, la force mais en vain, elle était bien trop têtue. Il était furieux.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard, un regard inquiet, puis elle brisa le contact pénétrant dans un pub, il la suivit. Elle avait beau remuer ciel et connerie le mettant hors de lui, il ferrait n'importe quoi pour elle, il l'a suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde. Oui, il en était certain, aussi énervante qu'elle avait beau être, il l'aimait. Il tenait à ce fichue bout de femme agaçant plus qu'à sa vie. Mais bon sang, comment était-il permis d'aimer une personne si énervante ? !

Il s'accouda au bar marmonnant quelque chose au serveur qui lui servit une bière. Elle était non loin de lui et sirotait un cocktail dégouttant, un mélange d'alcool très fort et d'une autre substance visiblement trop sucrée. Il ne cessait de la regarder. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. Il craignait, il analysait chaque chose, chaque mouvement. Elle aspira de nouveau un peu de cette odieuse boisson afin se redonner courage, car oui, elle allait en avoir besoin. Elle débutait sa mission d'infiltration. Ron avait tout d'abord catégoriquement refusé qu'elle se lance dans un jeu si dangereux, qu'elle soit sous l'influence de polynectar ou pas, il était hors de question qu'elle prenne un tel risque. Puis, après maintes explications et argumentations de toute sorte, il n'avait toujours pas accepté. Mais qu'importe, elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle allait extirper des informations de ces mangemorts de Malfoy coude que coude, elle le devait s' ils voulaient avancer...

Les hommes de sa convoitise pénétrèrent dans le pub la faisant émerger de ses pensées. Ils braillèrent grossièrement commandant quelques bières.

Le bar n'était pas très rempli en cette période très proche de Noël, chacun était pris par les préparatifs. Il y avait toutes fois deux trois femmes habiller bien plus vulgairement qu'Hermione et quelques ivrognes.

Les mangemorts ne manquèrent pas de remarquer la brunette qui leur lançaient des regards aguichant et très suggestives. Elle ses demandait si elle n'avait pas l'air d'une idiote, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire de telles stupidités, surtout à l'encontre de mangemorts. Le rouquin, lui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par la situation.

Les mangemorts ne se firent pas prier et l'un d'eux s'approcha de la brunette d'une pas assuré la draguant très ouvertement. Elle fut surprise de la facilité avec laquelle l'homme se jetait dans son jeu. Alors, elle se mit à jouer, à jouer une stupide pouffe, ce n'était pas difficile, elle n'avait qu'à imiter le comportement de la collègue de Ron, Lavande. A cette pensée, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Bien vite, ennuyés les acolytes du mangemort quittèrent le pub accompagné de ces charmantes dames qui s'y trouvaient. Leur camarade n'avait certainement pas besoin d'eux pour conclure sa soirée autant qu'eux n'avait pas besoin de lui. Ils pouvaient se vanter eux, d'avoir été plus rapide et agile que lui. Hermione en fut très satisfaite, bien que cette situation la mettait très mal à l'aise et l'agaçait au plus au haut point. Toutefois, il avait bu plus d'un verre et se retrouvait en quelque sorte seul avec elle, il était un contre un, enfin deux, Ron ne cessait d'observer la scène, ce qui rassurait grandement la brunette. Il était là.

Hermione faisait du rentre dedans au mangemort, murmurant à son oreille. Elle jouait des épaules faisant danser sa poitrine. Elle avait l'air ridicule, elle le savait, mais si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Lui tenait difficilement sur sa chaise et parlait énormément riant de forte voix. La brunette était très attentive à chacune de ses paroles, car oui, l'alcool avait bel bien ouvert sa chambre des secrets. Après tout, chaque mangemort n'était pas forcément très futé, enfin la majorité, aurait juré la brunette. L'homme se confiait très ouvertement à la brunette, peut être car il voulait vite la « séduire » pour qu'elle puisse le satisfaire ensuite.

Ron essayait d'écouter mais en vain, il n'arrivait pas à distinguer clairement ce qui se disait. Il espérait que cette mascarade agaçante est servie au moins à quelque chose. Il commençait clairement à perdre patience. Enfin, il l'avait déjà perdu il y a bien longtemps, heureusement que le rouquin savait se retenir. Il commanda une autre bière. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi, dans les bras d'un autre.

Le mangemort ne cessait de la tripoter pour son plus grand déplaisir. Il ne tenait presque plus sur sa chaise et n'avait clairement en tête que de déballer ce cadeau qu'était cette mère Noël. Il s'approcha encore d'elle...

Soudain, un verre se brisa violemment. Le rouquin ne tenant plus l'avait brisé entre ses doigts se faisant remarqué par le mangemort. Le regard de Ron était amère, furieux. S'en était assez.

-Oh tiens ! Regardez qui voilà ! Weasley ! S'exclama, le mangemort en titubant. A ta santé sale auror! J'aurais ta peau un jour, tu sais ! Tu tries une sale tronche mon gars !

Hermione s'immobilisa. Elle n'avait pas pensée au fait que lui était clairement reconnaissable. Son sang se glaça. Qu'allait-il faire ? Pourquoi s'était-il fait remarquer ? Ron... Le rouquin quand à lui sourit s'approchant d'un pas assuré. Il n'avait clairement pas peur de cette vermine.

-Je vois que malgré tout nous avons des points communs, nous aimons les bonnes cuites et les belles femmes.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il agrippa fermement Hermione l'embrassant fougueusement, sa main se perdit sur la peau soyeuse de la cuisse de la jeune femme. Elle frissonna. Les doigts de l' auror sur sa peau n'avait rien avoir avec ceux du mangemort, les siens étaient doux, lui provoquait une multitude de petites sensations délicieuses dans le ventre. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, elle n'avait pas voulu résisté. Elle était à lui, le rouquin le manifestait puis la relâcha comme un vulgaire jouet qui ne lui plaisait plus. Elle resta immobile, déstabilisée, se mordant les lèvres.

-Dégages Weasley, celle-là, elle est à moi... S'énerva le mangemort. Je l'ai vu le premier...Tu dégages j'ai pas encore conclu, elle va me faire une belle...

Le mangemort ne pu finir sa phrase, le poing du rouquin l'avait violemment frapper au visage lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Ron n'en resta pas là pour autant, il s'avança vers lui avec fureur, le soulevant de terre puis le propulsa brutalement contre le bar. Toute la haine et la rage qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir dans son être tout au long de la soirée se libéraient à présent. Une sorte d'animosité s'était emparé de lui, une force incontrôlable et effrayante.

Hermione était terrifié, elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant en colère, sa force était surprenante. Toutefois, le mangemort à peine conscient riposta lança un sort à l'encontre de son adversaire, c'est-à-dire, une chaise. Ron soupira, il lui ferait la peau lorsqu'il saura le différencier d'une chaise. Se battre contre un homme aux réflexes d'une limace attardée n'avait pas de sens.

Sans un mot sous le regard effaré, des clients du pub et de son propriétaire, Ron agrippa le bras d'Hermione et il les fit transplaner.

Il savait qu'il venait de commettre une grave erreur, que lorsque le mangemort reprendrait ses esprits, il se souviendrait que cette femme qui lui avait soustrait tant d'informations avait été avec lui. Mais qu'importait si le mangemort ne savait pas que cette femme avait été Hermione.

Il ne prononça pas un mot tandis qu'il rentrèrent chez lui. La jeune femme commençait peu à peu à reprendre son apparence et avec, il semblerait son caractère.

-Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible vous ! Vous me faites la moral pendant des heures et vous gâchez tout avec votre stupidité ! Vociféra t-elle.

-Il n'était plus apte à te dire un mot. Tout ce que tu pouvais lui faire dire tu l'as fais !

-Peut être pas ! Peut être qu'il avait encore des choses à me dire ?!

-Ah non, c'est pas parler qu'il voulait !

-C'est bon, Ron ! Je ne suis pas une enfant, j'aurais très bien pu le repousser au moment venu. Osez dire que me faire tripoter par ce mangemort me faisait plaisir ?! Puis qu'est ce qui vous a pris de m'embrasser ainsi et de me laisser comme une vulgaire chose ?!

-Je n'étais pas satisfait , dit-il simplement.

-Pardon ?! S'écria la jeune femme blessée. Pourtant les pouffes c'est ce que vous aimez non ?

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage du rouquin.

-J'en aurais bien plus profité, mais je préfère te tripoter lorsque tu as tes propres traits, ta peau douce à toi et tes petits seins tout mignon de petite pouffe.

Hermione resta bouche bée essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa surprise. Il avait ce don de lui ôter tout ses mots.

-Je n'ai pas de petits seins ! Finit-elle par crier.

Le rouquin éclata d'un rire franc et amusé. Il s'approcha d'elle la prenant doucement par le menton, il la rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il glissa ses doigts dans les boucles indisciplinés de la jeune femme tandis que sa langue caressait tendrement celle d'Hermione lui faisant perdre tout ses moyens. Elle était incapable de le repousser, elle ne le voulait pas. Ce baiser était si délicieux.

Le rouquin y mit fin en lui pinçant la poitrine, amusé. Elle le frappa, outré.

-Ron ! Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile, dit-elle à moitié en riant les joues rougies.

Le jeune homme sourit.

-Allez au boulot, raconte moi ce que tu as, ma petite tomate.

-Très bien, dit la brunette essayant de reprendre toute constance, de calmer son trouble. Et bien...

-Et si j'ai tapé ton copain, c'est par pur et simple jalousie. Tu es à moi.

-Je...

-Je ne suis pas un objet Ron ! L'imita très mal le rouquin, je ne suis à personne...

La brunette le coupa lui balançant un coussin à la figure. Et bien qu'elle enchaîna sur les informations, elle n'en resta pas moins touchée par les propos du rouquin.


	16. Passons à l'action

Il faisait toujours froid, un de ces froids de décembre, si glacial, si rude, qui tente de briser les remparts de vêtements, ces bras dans lesquels chacun cherche à s'emmitoufler, cherche un peu de chaleur. L'air hostile griffait la moindre partie de la peau, qui dénudée s'offrait voluptueusement à lui. Chacun cherchait refuge, s'abandonnant à la chaleur délicieuse qui exhalait des cheminées, d'une simple soupe brulante et appétissante, d'un corps amical ou amoureux qui vous enlace, contrastant avec ce froid odieux. Toutefois, lorsqu'en cette nuit obscure et froide, tous aspirait à l'apaisement, à la chaleur bienveillante de leurs appartements, eux étaient là, dans ce froid, eux étaient là, car personne d'autre n'y était. Ils étaient de ceux qui sortent lorsque les autres entrent, de ceux qui jubilent lorsque la nuit de son ombre les recouvre dissimulant leurs méfaits. Ils étaient discrets, non pas timides, ni mystérieux, ils étaient dissimulateurs, l'ombre était leur soleil, la lumière leur ombre.

Ils étaient là, lui et elle. Ils attendaient ne disant rien, pas un mot, pas un murmure, pas même un regard ne s'échangea entre eux. Ils regardaient au loin, droit devant, dans la même direction, leur visages meurtris par le vent. Toutefois, leurs mains étaient jointes, leurs doigts s'entremêlaient. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire et à trop s'en mêler, ils n'allaient certainement pas tarder à se brûler les ailes.

Un bruit sonore retentit, mettant fin au calme apparent. Leurs mains se lâchèrent aussitôt, le contact se brisa. Leurs visages s'obscurcirent. L'inquiétude envahit la femme, la détermination enivra l'homme. C'était maintenant où jamais, c'était un instant qu'il avait attendu depuis si longtemps.

Face à eux, un homme vêtu d'un long manteau noir contrastant avec ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, retirait doucement ses gants. Il était seul, seul contre eux. Il avait pourtant l'air serein, certainement habitué à ce genre de rendez-vous clandestin au beau milieu de nul part. Il fut toutefois rejoins presque aussitôt par un elf de maison qui tenait entre ses mains un gros sacs sans nul doute rempli de gallions. L'homme le sermonna pour son retard et le frappa.

-Vous avez tout ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix aussi froide que le temps en se détournant de son elf de maison..

-Tout, répondit l'homme lui tendant un paquet, nous ne comptons plus que sur vous à présent maître.

Le blond l'examina, et sourit. Tout était parfait. Il avait entre ses mains ce poison meurtrier qui faisait sa puissance et ce massacre que tout le monde redoutait. Il était loin d'en avoir fini, tout ne faisait que commencer.

-N'ayez de craintes, lui répondit le blond, tout se déroule comme nous l'avions prévu. Nos petites expériences ont abouti, de nombreux enfants moldus, de Sang-de-Bourbe, et de sang mêlé ont déjà rendu l'âme. La substance de la fête foraine à moins été efficace même si elle à pas mal semer le trouble parmi les adultes. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ce qui nous intéresse, c'est éliminer la futur génération de ces moins que rien. Réjouissez-vous, nous accomplirons ce que notre pauvre maître n'a su achever, nous le ferons pour lui. Nous ferrons renaître notre armée de mangemorts !

-Pour récupérer la victoire qui nous appartient, déclara la femme, une victoire qu'un gamin nous a volé.

-En effet...Mais cet idiot va payer ! On a fait crever son fils, on fera de même pour le reste de cette pourriture, se délecta le blond, quel plaisir de voir Harry Potter esclave de son chagrin ! Quel sentimental ! Je crois bien que je les tuerais de ma propre main ces sales gosses, un part un, devant lui, pour mieux me délecter de ce spectacle.

-Malfoy, espèce de salaud !

Le concerné leva brusquement la tête mais avant même qu'il ne croisa le regard de l'homme qui l'avait insulté, un sort le percuta, le paralysant. L'homme s'avança vers lui, la baguette à la main, son regard était sombre, plein de haine et de fureur.

-C'est idiot de se faire piéger ainsi, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ? Murmura l'homme agrippant le blond par les cheveux afin qu'il puisse voir son visage déformé par le courroux. Tu fais moins le malin maintenant sale ordure !

L'homme donna un violent coup de genou dans le visage du blond lui brisant le nez. Du sang en jailli. La douleur était odieuse. L'elf de maison se précipita à la rescousse de son maître, mais il fut bien vite repousser par un sort.

-Non ! Hurla la jeune femme. L'elf de maison n'a rien fait !

Elle se précipita vers le pauvre petit être tandis que son partenaire s'acharnait sur sa « victime ».

-Ça fait mal hein ?! Hurla t-il en obligeant l'homme à demi conscient à le regarder, dit le que ça fait mal ! Supplie-moi d'arrêter ! Supplie-moi !

Il le frappa à nouveau avec tant de haine et tant de rage que le blond perdit conscience, à moins que ce n'était tout simplement que du désespoir, de l'impuissance. Le frapper, le tuer. Pourtant rien ne changerait ce qui était arrivé. Il avait besoin de se défouler, de faire payer Malfoy ses méfaits, et surtout l'empêcher d'achever son plan.

La femme agrippa son compagnon par le bras.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Transplanons avant que quelqu'un ne nous surprennes ! Et arrêtez de le frapper bon sang ! Cela ne nous avancera en rien et vous le savez très bien ! Il nous le faut vivant.

-Lâches-moi ! Je vais le tuer !

Toutefois, il était trop tard. Un bruit avait de nouveau retentit, une multitude de mangemorts étaient apparus. L'elf de maison avait rempli son devoir, il avait appelé du renfort pour ne pas avoir à se cogner la tête toute la soirée de ne pas avoir secouru son maître.

L'homme et la femme avaient transplanné aussi rapidement qu'ils avaient pu emportant avec eux le corps inconscient de Malfoy. Un sort avait fusé.

Ils atterrirent brutalement sur le sol dans un endroit méconnu et désert. Maintenant qu'une orde de mangemort était à leur trousse, ils ne pouvaient dévoiler leurs véritables identités, surtout que le polynectar allait certainement cessé d'agir sous peu.

Il était blessé, du sang coulait le long de son torse. Elle fut horrifié.

-Ron ! Par Merlin ! Ron !

Troublée, elle se précipita sur le jeune homme. Il était impossible de se rendre à St Mangouste de peur d'y attirer les mangemorts. Ron n'aurait jamais voulu de toute façon mettre autant de vie en péril. Toutefois, il saignait, il saignait énormément.

-Ron ! Dites quelque chose ! Je vous en prie... Supplia t-elle tandis que des larmes commencèrent à perler le long de ses joues. Espèce d'abruti...Je vous l'avais dis...je vous l'avais dis, qu'il fallait fuir...

-Pas de vulgarité...C'est pas parce que je crève qu'il faut devenir vulgaire miss Granger ...déclara le rouquin d'une voix faible, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-Ron...

Il souffrait. Sa poitrine se soulevait d'une infinie lenteur, d'une immense difficulté. Chaque mouvement de son corps meurtri semblait affligeant. Le sort l'avait frappé en pleine poitrine lui extorquant un cris atroce. Sa chemise blanche avait pris une teinte rouge inquiétante, malgré les quelques soins que la brunette avait essayé de lui prodiguer. Elle avait arrêter l'hémorragie certes, toutefois il avait déjà perdu énormément de sang. Son souffle caressait l'oreille de la brunette, un souffle qui s'épuisait, un souffle qui s'en allait doucement. Son visage se perdait dans la cascade de boucles brunes de la jeune femme, dans laquelle il essayait de trouver du réconfort, d'y perdre sa douleur. Des larmes perlaient le long des joues d'Hermione, une fois de plus tout était de sa faute, elle le tuait de jour en jour, de par sa stupidité et son imprudence. Ses larmes amères griffaient ses joues, ses larmes lui faisait si mal, si mal au cœur. Pourquoi avait-elle insisté ? Pourquoi avait-elle été si stupide ? Elle ferma ses yeux endoloris par la peine essayant de renifler le moins possible. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende, pourtant c'était absurde. Évidement qu'il l'entendait, il était là, contre elle, il sentait chacun de ses sanglots, de ses frissons. Son corps tout entier tremblait, alors qu'elle essayait de calmer son chagrin, sa haine, sa fureur, en vain. Chaque scène de cette immonde soirée se dessinait une à une devant ses yeux, juste là, sur ses paupières. Elle revoyait chaque instant. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu obtenir ces informations ? Certes, ils avaient Malfoy entre leurs mains, mais à quel prix ? La vie de Ron, valait-elle tout ça ? Non, bien sûr que non. Sa vie était bien plus inestimable aux yeux de la jeune femme, bien plus inestimable que tout.

Il voulait la réconforter, bien que sa blessure lui affligeait une terrible douleur, les sanglots de la jeune femme lui était davantage insoutenable. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne, emprisonnant ses fins doigts, lui murmurant que ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière fois, et que c'était avec plaisir qu'il donnerait son temps, sa force, sa vie, pour réparer ses imprudences et erreurs. Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de la brunette malgré ses sanglots. Les battements du cœur du rouquin accélérèrent, il aimait ce contact, la chaleur de la brunette. Ce petit rire bien qu'éphémère, le fit sourire.

-Serres-moi fort contre toi, Hermione, lui susurra t-il dans un souffle, j'ai froid...

-Vous voulez en profiter pour me tripoter ? Demanda t-elle voulant plaisanter un peu.

Le rouquin sourit à nouveau, tandis qu'elle se blottit davantage contre lui essayant tout de même de ne pas lui faire mal.

-Les secours ne devrait plus tarder, murmura t-elle, j'ai envoyé un patronus à Harry, ils vont emmener Malfoy et nous pourrons transplaner aussi étant donné que le polynectar ne fait plus effet. Les mangemorts ne pourront pas nous reconnaître... Ron... Ron !


	17. Une affaire bien compliquée

**Chat-pot : C'est vrai que le mangemort du bar n'avait pas l'air très futé. ^^ Mais heureusement pour les gentils, les méchants ne sont pas que des gens intelligents. ;) Merci pour tes reviews. ;) Par contre, je risque de poster moins régulièrement ces temps-ci. Le prochain chapitre arrivera sûrement samedi prochain, même si j'essayerais d'être plus rapide. Bonne lecture. :) **

Tout était sombre, pas un bruit ne brisait l'effroyable silence qui dominait. Cette quiétude troublante n'avait rien d'apaisant, bien au contraire, elle incitait l'appréhension et l'inquiétude à s'installer dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Le trouble avait envahit tout son être tel un poison se propage dans les veines jusqu'à chasser l'âme de son corps, dévorer l'être lui-même. Le néant, voilà tout ce qui s'étendait devant lui, rien, rien d'autre. Quel était cet endroit si obscure, si peu accueillant ? Que faisait-il ici à airer comme une âme en peine ? Où fuir ? Par où partir, s'enfuir ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne savait plus rien. Il ne faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Tout était neutre autour de lui, comme si le monde s'était écoulé laissant le vide derrière lui, le néant terrible et pesant. Que faire ? Attendre. C'est une vertu dit-on, mais en est-ce une, lorsqu'elle ne représente que l'impuissance d'agir ? N'est-elle pas la preuve de la faiblesse, de l'incapacité à lutter, à s'évader de cette prison dont il était le prisonnier.

La notion du temps s'était perdu. Il était incapable de délimiter le temps qui fuyait. Il avait essayer de compter mais bien vite cela l'avait ennuyé. Alors, il essaya de se souvenir, toutefois le néant dans son esprit fut bien pire que celui qui l'entourait. Pas même son nom ne revint à sa mémoire. Il n'était plus rien que cet esprit tourmenté avide de savoir, de comprendre, de vivre.

Soudain, un bruit retentit. Un bruit qui était le mélange d'un millier d'autre mais pour lui ce n'en était qu'un. C'était comme une explosion, c'était intense, comme la tête que l'on ressort de l'eau alors que l'on perdait son souffle, l'air s'engouffrant brutalement dans les poumons. Ce bruit était la vie, la vie qu'il saisissait à nouveau de ses mains.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, aveuglés par la lumière du jour. Le monde qu'il avait quitté contraint à l'errance se dessina à nouveau autour de lui. Il était magnifique, bien que ce n'était qu'une chambre à St. Mangouste. Tout lui revint aussitôt, le port, Malfoy, le combat, ses blessures, sa souffrance, Hermione. L'abondance de ses souvenirs lui provoqua une migraine. La douleur dans sa poitrine l'envahit à nouveau. Une multitude de questions s'empara de lui. Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient ainsi ? Il ferma les yeux, incapable de les garder ouvert un instant de plus. Il était fatigué, son corps était un terrible fardeau.

Un vive échange de voix attira néanmoins son attention. L'une de ses voix était celle d'Hermione, il ouvrit instantanément les yeux. Elle était en colère. La voix de l'homme à qui elle s'adressait lui était familière toutefois il était incapable de l'identifier, ses sens étaient encore bien trop ébranlé pour cela. Il ne devait être pour lui qu'une simple connaissance contrairement à Hermione dont la voix était le bruit majeur qui l'avait arraché de son errance. De quel romantisme son esprit a fait preuve ! Pensa-t-il amusé.

-Je refuse ! Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne peux pas ! S'exclama-elle.  
>-Je n'ai que faire de ce que vous voulez, ce n'est pas une proposition, ni une question, c'est une affirmation, je vous l'impose, répliqua l'homme d'une voix autoritaire.<br>-Je n'ai pas confiance en lui comme...  
>-Vous vous y ferez. Vous n'avez pas le choix, votre avis est ce qui m'importe le moins, croyez-moi.<br>-Vous croyez que votre rend m'impressionne ? Déclara-t-elle avec assurance comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Je vous le répète, je refuse !  
>-Demain, et si vous ne venez pas, je vous ferais venir de force !<br>-Vos menaces ne m'atteignent pas !  
>-Alors pensez à lui.<br>-Et que pensez-vous que je fais?! S'énerva-t-elle davantage. Je ne fais que cela !  
>-Vous n'êtes qu'une bombe à retardement, vous blessez ce que vous touchez, regardez. Et là c'est impossible. Maintenant partez.<p>

Elle ne répondit pas. Ils ne se saluèrent pas. Leurs pas s'éloignèrent. Que se passait-il ? Hermione était-elle en danger ? L'impuissance qui le clouait ainsi dans son lit le mettait hors de lui. Qu'avait-elle encore fait alors que lui ne pouvait bouger de son lit ? Cette femme le tuerait de son audace et de sa persévérance ! Bien qu'elle était très intelligente, elle ne mesurait pas le danger comme un auror de son expérience pouvait le faire. Curieusement, son agacement ternissait face à l'affection profonde qu'il lui portait. Bien que têtue et profondément énervante, cette femme, il devait se l'avouer, l'avait mi à ses genoux. A quoi beau le nier, que ne ferait-il pas pour elle ? Il sourit. Enfin, cela ne changerait rien au fait, qu'il ne se générait pas de lui faire part de son mécontentement lorsqu'il la verrait.

Toutefois, il ne la revit pas de tout son séjour à St. Mangouste, soit plus de trois semaines. Pas une nouvelle d'elle, tandis qu'il voyait chaque jour sa famille, qui ne lui laissait pas un moment de répis. Il ne vu que très peu Harry également et n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander des informations concernant Hermione. Il savait que Harry était très occupé depuis que l'on avait capturé Malfoy. Mais il n'en savait pas plus. S'il voulait savoir c'est au QG, qu'il devait se rendre.

Une semaine plus tard, il sortit enfin de l'hôpital. Malgré les maintes protestations de sa mère, il ne rentra pas chez lui mais se dirigea vers le QG. Il mourrait d'impatience de savoir ce que ses collègues avaient bien pu tirer de Malfoy. Il espérait que toute leur petite aventure avait servi à quelque chose. Après tout, ils avaient pris pas mal de risques en batifolant avec des mangemorts. Mais le plus aberrant était pour Ron que les auteurs d'un tel massacre aient pour messager de tels abrutis. L'homme à qui Hermione avait réussi à soustraire des informations était justement sensé transmettre au vrai fournisseur de Malfoy l'emplacement de la transaction.

Ron arriva d'un pas rapide dans le hall du QG. Il fut salué par certain collègues qui s'enquirent de son état. Il allait mieux. Lui, les questionna sur l'enquête, on lui dit d'aller rejoindre Harry en salle d'interrogatoire. Il pénétra dans la pièce juxtaposé à celle de l'interrogatoire.

Le rouquin paru stupéfait de la violence avec laquelle se comportait son meilleur ami. Il avait l'air hors de lui et agrippait son interlocuteur. Il hurlait sur un Malfoy qui le regardait avec un air béat et mesquin. Mais Malfoy ne parlait pas, et c'était certainement ce qui agaçait Harry. Ce dernier sortit au bout de quelques instants en claquant la porte tandis que d'autre aurors emmenèrent un Malfoy satisfait dans sa cellule provisoire.

Ron rattrapa son meilleur ami l'interpellant. Harry le regarda d'un air furieux, mais bien vite sa colère s'apaisa lorsqu'il reconnu son ami. Il l'étreignait, il était content de le revoir.

Ils s'assirent.

-J'imagine que tu as vu mon interrogatoire, commença Harry, c'est comme ça depuis plus d'un mois. Quoiqu'au au début, il me provoquait en insultant James et en jouissant de sa mort. Le chef a bien vite voulu m'écarter de ces interrogatoires, mais j'ai refusé et il a vite compris que je ne céderais pas. Mais voilà, Malfoy ne prononce plus un mot. Il rit de nous, mais reste muet comme une tombe.

On a pourtant essayé plein de choses, il est endurci et le chef refuse qu'on l'affaiblisse avec des détraqueurs. Je sais ce que tu penses, mais je veux tout faire pour venger James et surtout arrêter ce massacre.

-Je sais Harry, le rassura Ron, et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

-Néanmoins, continua Harry, on a capturé son elf de maison, Dobby, ce que Malfoy ignore. Et la pauvre bête n'a pas été aussi résistante que son maître mais elle en sait bien moins que lui. Apparemment, le poison qui attire les hippogriffes a été placé dans de nombreux aliments , ce que nous savions déjà, mais ça a confirmé que c'était la nourriture la plus apte à être mangé par les enfants moldus, qui était le plus touché. Le témoignage d'Hermione sur ce que vous avez vu a appuyé également cela. On a donc centré nos recherches sur les produits typiques comme les sucreries ou gâteaux. On a d'ailleurs regardé aussi à la maison...Mais pour l'instant les vrais sources n'ont pas encore été déterminé. La production et la distribution de nombreux produits suspects on été arrêté. On a capturé aussi deux hippogriffes. Les analyses ont prouvé qu'il y avait dans leur estomacs de la chair humaine. On tourne un peu en rond.

Ainsi, c'est Malfoy qu'il fallait faire parler pour avancer. Mais comment faire pour atteindre quelqu'un qui n'a aucun principe alors que lui est retenu justement par une éthique. Harry avait déjà essayé beaucoup de choses. C'était donc à son tour. Il n'était pas question d'avoir l'un des chefs de tout ça entre leur mains et de ne pas en apprendre davantage.

Mais malheureusement, comme pour Harry cela ne donna pas grand chose mis à part le fait que Ron aurait tué Malfoy si Harry ne l'en avait pas empêché. Il perdait son sang froid, c'était mauvais. Mais l'enjeu était trop gros et les dégâts l'affectaient bien trop. James ne cessait de hanter ses pensées. Il fallait s'y prendre autrement, plus calmement et à l'abri du regard de la direction. C'était décidé. Cette nuit, il fallait qu'Harry et lui prennent la place de deux de leurs collègues pour s'occuper de la garde de Malfoy. Ce qui n'allait pas être difficile à faire. Qui refuseraient une soirée de libre contre un service ? Ils pourraient enfin se retrouver vraiment seul avec leur adversaire.

Il fut arraché à ses pensées par la vue d'Hermione. Il l'interpella. Toutefois, elle l'ignora accélérant sa marche.

-Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il surpris.

Il la rattrapa l'agrippant par le bras.

-Ron, répondit-elle simplement le regard pourtant ému, je suis contente que vous allez bien.

-Pourquoi tu as essayé de t'enfuir ? La questionna-t-il.

-Et pourquoi, je ne vous ai pas rendu visite n'est ce pas ? Je suis sous la protection d'un autre auror maintenant.

-C'est normal, il fallait bien que quelqu'un te protège quand j'étais inconscient.

-Mais je le resterais même si vous êtes revenu.

-Mais...

-C'est mieux comme ça Ron, je vous fais trop de mal, avoua-t-elle tristement. Je suis pour vous une bombe à retardement.

Sur ces mots, elle partit laissant un rouquin perplexe, qui se remémora l'échange de propos devant sa chambre. Hermione parlait donc avec son chef à ce moment là. Ron ressenti comme un vide tout à coup.


	18. Quand tout le monde dort, eux non

Peu à peu, le QG commençait à s'épurer, certains rentraient chez eux soulagés que la journée soit enfin terminé, d'autres prévoyaient une nuit de folie à festoyer ou à passer dans les bras de leurs aimés. Ron et Harry, quant à eux, avaient de tout autre plans. La nuit promettait d'être fort longue mais surtout bien intéressante. Comme l'avait envisagé Ron, leur deux collègues n'avaient pas hésité une seconde à leurs céder leurs places. Que cela ne s'ébruite pas était de l'avantage de tous, puis qu'autant prendre la place d'un autre auror pour faire clairement des bêtises pouvaient être sanctionné, mais il en allait de même pour le fait de quitter son poste. Ron n'avait donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir sur la loyauté de ses collègues, surtout qu'ils ne s'émouvraient pas pour un gallion s'il arrivait malheur à cette ordure de Malfoy. De toute façon le rouquin et son ami n'avait aucunement envie de tuer le blond, ça serait bien trop facile pour lui de s'en sortir ainsi.

Ron et Harry patientaient donc tranquillement, chacun à son bureau, feignant de finir des dossiers importants qu'ils ne voulaient pas repousser au lendemain. Le rouquin ne pouvait, cependant, s'empêcher d'observer, de temps à autre, la brunette qui était à présent avec son nouveau protecteur. Ron ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avec lui, et qu'elle habitait avec un autre homme. Il serra les dents. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'Hermione vivait avec son nouveau protecteur et Ron savait que cet auror avait en plus la réputation d'un chaud lapin. Cette constatation l'agaça très fortement. Mais avait-il le choix ? Pas vraiment. Le temps lui manquait également, il avait des choses bien plus graves à régler en ce moment.

Bien vite, même un peu trop à son goût, la brunette disparu de son champs de vision quittant la pièce avec l'autre auror, lui adressant un sourire et un bonsoir avant de partir.

-Je l'explose s'il la touche, grogna le rouquin mécontent.

Harry sourit. Voir son ami clairement, si ce n'est pas amoureux, au moins très attaché à la jeune femme lui faisait plaisir. Ron n'avait enchaîner que des conquêtes d'un soir depuis bien des années et la plus part du temps avec des femmes dont la capacité intellectuelle ne dépassait pas celle d'une petite cuillère. Elles n'avaient globalement pas de QI mais du kiwi.

Les deux aurors attendirent encore quelque longues, et ils leurs semblaient interminables, minutes pour être sûr que personne ne traîne encore dans les parages. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un les dérange dans leur mission. Ils ne cherchaient pas non plus à avoir des soucis avec la direction et surtout à se voir retirer l'affaire. Ils bouillonnaient d'impatience, autant l'un que l'autre. Mais l'appréhension était présente également. Allaient-ils vraiment réussir à en tirer quelques choses de cette saleté de mangemort ? Ils le devaient, l'affaire stagnait depuis bien trop longtemps malgré tout leurs efforts. S'en était trop.

Plus un bruit ne brisait le silence à présent. Ils jugèrent que la voie était libre, il était temps d'agir. Ils éteignirent leurs lampes, mirent leurs vestes sur leurs dos et quittèrent le bureau la baguette à la main.

-Surtout Ron ne perd pas ton sang froid, déclara Harry, c'est important de ne pas te laisser porter par tes émotions.

-Tu ne dis pas ça plutôt pour toi, non ? Le questionna le rouquin mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

-Sûrement, répondit Harry un faible sourire étirant ses lèvres, mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas penser à James. Et quand je vois Malfoy, j'ai juste envie de lui couper la gorge pour me soulager.

-Lui vider les entrailles à la petite cuillère serait bien plus marrant, en lui faisant déguster ses bijoux de familles en plus, déclara le rouquin, mais ça ne nous rendrait pas James malheureusement.

-Ferais-tu par hasard le gentil policier ?

-Faut bien, mais le rôle de maman poule qui t'explique les fatalités de la vie c'est pas trop mon truc non plus.

Harry sourit.

-Allez concentrons-nous Ron. Même si ça fait du bien de t'avoir à nouveau à mes côtés avec ton humour moisi et...

-Attend, l'arrêta soudain le rouquin, tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose ?

-Non, avoua sincèrement le brun, de toute façon à cette heure-ci sachant qu'on fait une chose interdite, on aura l'impression que chaque bruit naturel est suspect. Mais tu as raison, méfions-nous tout de même.

Ron scruta minutieusement les alentours, toutefois il semblait que l'endroit était bel et bien désert. Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la cellule isolé et assez lointaine de Malfoy. Ils devaient descendre dans les souterrains du QG, où logeaient les malfrats mis en détention provisoire et à porté de main pour que les aurors puissent en tirer des informations. Malfoy était dans une cellule bien spéciale vu son potentiel et son importance, comparé à de moins dangereux malfrats qui étaient liés à de plus petites affaires.

Un silence s'était installer entre les deux amis. Ils savaient très bien ce que l'un comme l'autre pensait. Ils redoutaient de plus en plus l'entrevu tant elle avait d'enjeu à leurs yeux. Par chance, il y avait un autre passage pour rejoindre la cellule isolée de Malfoy, ce qui leurs permettrait d'éviter les autres gardiens.

-Harry, murmura Ron de façon presque inaudible. Je suis certain que l'on est suivi. On tourne à gauche, tu continu pour que l'intrus pense que nous n'avons rien remarqué et que le manque de bruit de pas ne l'alarme pas, tandis que moi je m'arrête à l'angle pour le surprendre.

Harry acquiesça de la tête et fit ce que son ami lui avait ordonné. Il murmurait même dans le vide feignant de discuter avec le rouquin pour donner davantage de contenance à leur manigance. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire prendre alors qu'ils n'avaient rien. Harry commença à élaborer tout un prétexte pour expliquer leur raison d'être ici. Et malgré tout cela, il restait vigilant et attentif au cas où l'indésirable attaquerait le rouquin.

Ron entendait plus distinctement à présent les pas légers et discrets de l'intrus. Ses doigts se resserrèrent davantage autour de sa baguette magique. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il entendait son souffle. Il pointait sa baguette dans la direction du bruit. Encore un peu. Rien qu'un peu. Ron se jeta sur l'indésirable.

Un cri de surprise s'échappa de la gorge de l'intrus. Harry se retourna aussitôt près à attaquer.

-J'avoue que là je suis un peu perplexe, avoua le rouquin, donnes-moi deux minutes pour m'énerver Hermione.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Premièrement, Ron avait incroyablement et justement repéré qu'ils étaient suivi et deuxièmement se faire filer aussi habilement par une civile était assez surprenant. Enfin, elle allait certainement se prendre un joli sermon. Après tout, Ron était maître en la matière après tout les sermons que lui avait fait sa mère.

-Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là ? Grogna Ron mécontent.

-On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes ? Tenta la brunette de calmer le rouquin par l'humour. En avant vers les problèmes et tout ce que je ne devrais pas...

Mais l'expression de Ron ne s'adoucit pas, bien au contraire. Harry, quant à lui, leurs donnait quelques minutes pour s'expliquer et surtout surveillait le niveau sonore de leurs « explications ».

-Je voulais juste vous apporter quelques chose à manger, à vous et votre ami, avoua finalement la brunette. Vous sembliez tellement occupés et près à passer la nuit sur vos papiers sans manger dans l'acharnement presque obsessionnels que je vous connais que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai donc pris discrètement quelques provisions de l'auror chez lequel je vis, j'ai feins d'avoir sommeil et j'ai transplanné. Mais quand je suis arrivée, vous sortiez déjà et j'ai surpris votre conversation. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous suivre, je...

-Suis stupide comme toujours ! S'exclama Ron.

-Ron ! Le rappela à l'ordre Harry.

-Tu n'apprends vraiment rien de tes erreurs, continua le rouquin moins fort. C'est très important ce que nous voulons faire aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi dans mes pattes ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais sans ton auror ?! Tu sais que c'est très dangereux et...

-Il est là mon auror, avoua la brunette en regardant le rouquin droit dans les yeux, autant continuer à vous créer des ennuis à vous et pas un autre, non ?

Ron se tut, puis sourit.

-Bon, déclara Harry, j'imagine que nous pouvons y aller maintenant, mademoiselle ne voulant sûrement plus rentrer, ce qui puis est pourrait être dangereux. Nous vous raccompagnerons plus tard. Malheureusement, vous avez pris un risque et vous devez l'assumer. Nous n'avons pas le temps de vous ramener avant. En tout cas, c'est très gentil de votre part d'avoir pensé à nous.

-Tu avais pris quoi à manger au fait ? Demanda le rouquin à l'attention de la brunette.

Harry ne pu réprimer un sourire, tout Ron ça. La marche repris, la brunette cheminait entre les deux hommes. Ils restèrent muets tout le reste du chemin. Néanmoins, un sourire étirait les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ron était certainement mécontent de sa présence et elle regrettait de s'être encore mêlé d'une chose qui ne la regardait pas, elle se promis d'ailleurs de se fondre dans la masse et d'être muette comme une tombe, mais elle était heureuse de reprendre sa place dans la vie du rouquin et que lui reprenne la sienne. Il lui avait manqué quoi qu'elle en dise, même terriblement. L'inquiétude à son égard avait été affreuse. D'autant plus que son nouveau protecteur, qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment d'ailleurs, n'avait pas voulu qu'elle rende visite au rouquin. Il était trop fainéant pour l'accompagner, et seule elle ne pouvait y aller.  
>Hermione était tellement soulagé que Ron aille mieux et heureuse de le revoir. De plus, il lui importait presque autant qu'à eux d'avancer dans cette affaire et enfin d'en finir. Après tout, elle avait promis à Ron de l'aider.<p>

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la cellule de Malfoy. Harry se mît à prononcer toute sorte de sortilèges pour que la porte leur ouvre le passage. Harry entra le premier, suivi de Ron et enfin d'Hermione.

-Soit sage, lui ordonna Ron.

Elle acquiesça levant les yeux au ciel, elle n'était plus une enfant non plus. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait faire, en l'occurrence se taire.

La cellule était sombre et peu accueillante. Elle n'était pas très grande et ne contenait que le strict nécessaire. Au fond de la pièce se dessinait la silhouette de Malfoy. Il était assis au sol, le pied relier par une chaîne au mur. Il leur lança un regard furieux mais bien vite, l'envie de jouer l'envahit. Après tout, cela le divertirait un peu. Il s'ennuyait terriblement ces temps-ci. Mais, Ron et Harry avait tout sauf envie de plaisanter. Ils refermèrent derrière eux la porte. A présent plus personne ne pourrait les entendre. L'obscurité complète les dévora.

-Lumos, prononça Ron éclairant un brin la pièce afin qu'ils puissent y voir quelque chose.

-Quelle délicate intention que de m'avoir amener une jeune femme pour me divertir, commença Malfoy, mais les Sang-de-Bourbe ne sont bonnes qu'à crever. Ne vous en faite pas, bientôt nous réaliserons ce qui se doit d'être, et notre air ne sera plus pollué par...

Ron souleva le prisonnier par le col avec brutalité et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Où est ce que vous fabriquez cette merde de poison et l'injecter dans les produits alimentaires moldus ?! Grogna le rouquin en appuyant davantage ses mains autour du cou du blond pour l'obliger à parler.

Mais pour seul réponse Malfoy se mit à rire. Il était persuadé que son évasion n'était plus qu'une question de jours. De plus, la délicatesse et la retenue de ses adversaires l'amusaient. Il pouvait tout, eux ne pouvait rien, sans cesse enchaînés par les convenances et la bienséance. Pauvres faibles créatures.

-Cesse de rire ! S'exclama le rouquin furieux en le secouant violemment. On parle pas d'un délire de psychopathes, mais de la vie de nombreux êtres humains ! Dis-moi, où est cette fichue usine !

Mais cette fois encore, un rire malveillant fut sa seule réponse.

-Tu as pris mon fils, explosa Harry, et tu oses encore nous rire au nez ?! Ne l'obliges pas à répéter sa question et réponds-y !

-Passes le bonjour à ta femme de ma part, railla Malfoy, et embrasses tes enfants de ma...

Le poing d'Harry s'abattit dans la figure du prisonnier qui lui cracha du sang à la figure. Harry était furieux, toute cette peine que ressentait sa famille et qui le dévorait lui, amusait cet être ignoble. Il avait envie d'étrangler cet homme tant sa haine était forte et sa douleur profonde.

Ron lâcha brusquement Malfoy qui tomba au sol. La brunette observait la scène. La froideur et inhumanité du prisonnier la dégoûtait. Il y avait entre lui et eux un faussé insurmontable. Il ne comprenait pas, il pensait différemment.

-Tu ne peux pas faire craindre la mort de perdre la vie, ni la cruauté de redouter les coups.

-Doloris ! Cracha le rouquin sans aucune compassion.

Le sort percuta de plein fouet le mangemort, il se crispa sous l'effet de la douleur.

-Ron ! S'écria la brunette. Mais vous êtes fou ?! Comment osez vous utiliser ce genre de sorts ! Vous êtes un représentant de la loi, je vous rappelle !

-Et tu veux quoi ? Que je laisse crever des enfants parce que je n'ose pas faire de mal à un assassin ? Il faut revoir tes priorités. Il y a un moment où il faut faire passer le bien de tous avant celui d'une personne. Même si c'est pas très glorieux, je l'admet. Mais on doit savoir Hermione, et mettre fin à tout ça. Lui, jubile car il sait qu'au dehors les siens continue le massacre, pendant que nous nous n'avons rien.

-Mais vous vous rabaissez à son niveau Ron...

-Trouve une autre solution alors ! Elle ne répondit pas, puisqu'elle ne savait pas comment faire parler un tel homme. Néanmoins la manière dont le faisait le rouquin n'était pas bonne.

Elle ne répondit pas, puisqu'elle ne savait pas comment faire parler un tel homme. Néanmoins la manière dont le faisait le rouquin n'était pas bonne.

-Si tu crois vraiment que tu vas continuer à jouer à ce jeu, tu te trompes lourdement, avoua le rouquin avec hargne à Malfoy se détournant de la brunette. Je te briserais morceau par morceau s'il le faut.

Ainsi, ils avaient parler de sang froid et self contrôle...pensa la brunette assez dubitative.

Il fallut plus d'une heure et deux trois sorts impardonnables, malgré les protestations de la brunette, pour réussir enfin à faire avouer au prisonnier le lieu de production de ce poison. Ayant obtenu leurs informations, ils le laissèrent amoché dans sa cellule et partirent. Demain, une longue journée les attendait, ils devaient arrêter toute une production et saisir une usine entière. Ils n'étaient pas satisfaits, mais c'était déjà un bon début. La brunette était quelque peu choquée de la manière dont les deux aurors avaient procédé pour obtenir leurs informations, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Après tout, les vies d'être humains étaient en jeu. Or, il est difficile de gagner dans les règles quand votre adversaire triche.

Harry repartit chez lui, Ron fit de même emmenant la jeune femme avec lui.

-Tu dors chez moi, ce soir.

Elle ne protesta pas, bien au contraire. Elle était heureuse de retrouver « son chez elle ». De retour chez le rouquin, ils étudièrent plus d'une heure les plans des alentours de l'usine jusqu'à s'endormir l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé.


	19. La sentence

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais que ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, mais j'étais très occupée. Voilà alors un petit chapitre pour me remettre dans le bain et j'espère que je vais mettre moins de temps à écrire la suite. : ) ah oui ! J'ai légèrement modifié le précédent chapitre car il y avait une incohérence. Bonne lecture à tous :) **_

« Je vous ai si souvent laissé carte blanche, car oui, j'ai confiance en vous, messieurs. Vous êtes deux très bons éléments de cette élite, toujours très compétents et droits dans ce que vous faites, presque irréprochables. Soit, il y a eu quelques débordements, des antécédents, un bar détruit, deux trois attaques, et non défenses, qui n'auraient pas eu lieu d'être, mais ça arrive à tout le monde, je l'admet. Parfois dans le feu de l'action on se laisse dépasser, c'est normal, mais on évite. Toutefois, ce que je ne peux tolérer c'est que l'on désobéisse aussi délibérément aux règles et tout cela par pulsions et émotions ! Surtout que c'est ridicule et très immature de mettre en péril votre sort et celui de notre organisme pour cela ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous avez fait ! Enfin voyons Messieurs, quel âge avez-vous ?! On n'agit pas comme ça lorsqu'on est un auror d'un tel rang ! Et si je vous met dans le même sac, si je peux le dire ainsi, c'est parce qu'en t'en que coéquipiers, vous êtes censés vous aider et donc vous perfectionner, et non le contraire ! »

-Je... Essaya le rouquin.

Ils étaient cuits, mais alors là, bouillis de chez bouillis, Ron en était certain. Ce qu'ils avaient fait à Malfoy était inenvisageable et inacceptable de la part d'un auror, ils en avaient conscience et leur bêtise allait peut être, et même sûrement, leur coûter leur poste. Mais comment réussir à communiquer autrement avec un mangemort aussi borné et cruel que Malfoy ? Il avait tué le fils d'Harry, neveu de Ron. Comment rester stoïque face à cela ? Un auror se doit de persévérer et de mettre terme à une injustice. Il était hors de question qu'ils ne fassent rien contre le péril que représente Malfoy, uniquement parce qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de le toucher. Si on brandit les poings, il faut être prêt et envisager d'en recevoir. C'est la loi de la rue, des non-lois auquel doit se confronter parfois un représentant de l'ordre. Il suffit de voir ces films qu'Harry avait montré à Ron. Que des policiers musclés, indestructibles qui se prennent des barres de fers en pleine tronche et se relèvent comme s'ils venaient de se prendre un oreiller emplumé. Ces policiers là, ils brisent jusqu'à la dernière des règles et même celles qui n'existent pas encore. Après évidement, s'ils avaient voulu ne briser que les règles, ils auraient fait l'école des assassins-mangemorts. Disons que tout est relatif. Mais là, concrètement, ils étaient dans de beaux draps, les plus beaux qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Qu'importait le poste, c'est le fait qu'on leur retire l'affaire qui les chagrinait et agaçait réellement. Ils avaient un accès à de nombreux dossiers ainsi qu'une marge de manœuvre relativement libre. Sans cela, tout allait se compliquer davantage, or ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de cela.

Il fallait donc agir, caresser dans le sens du poil, le grand manitou qui se trouvait devant eux. Après tout, si leur patron était près à les virer, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Et au diable l'orgueil lorsque des vies sont en danger ! Enfin, sans pousser trop loin non plus.

-Mais bon, ce n'est pas non plus un crime, donc si vous tenez tellement à ce que cette femme habite chez vous et que vous soyez son protecteur, qu'à cela ne tienne monsieur Weasley. Mais la prochaine fois, prévenez et ne vous embarquez pas dans une aventure clandestine des plus grotesques à enlever une jeune femme pendant la nuit. L'auror protecteur de Miss Granger est fou de rage, il s'est fait un sang d'ancre pour sa protégée. Sachant que je vous déconseille fortement de fleurter ou de coucher avec votre protégée, ainsi vous serez moins affecté si elle se faisait tuer.

-Justement, je ne vais pas la laisser se faire tuer, déclara Ron assez sèchement. C'est un peu mon métier et c'est en partie pour cela que je ne veux pas la laisser avec l'autre abruti de...

-Puis pour l'amour du ciel Harry, vous qui connaissez bien cette tête de mule impulsive qu'est votre coéquipier, ne l'accompagnez pas dans cela mais freinez-le, continua le chef sans relever la remarque du rouquin et en le coupant.

Harry et Ron n'en revenait pas, ils venaient de comprendre ce que bafouillait leur patron. Tout ce charabia et immense sermon concernait le fait qu'Hermione avait dormi chez le rouquin, et que cet abruti de protecteur est paniqué lorsque le lendemain il avait remarqué l'absence de la jeune femme. Pour la subtilité et la rapidité de sa réaction, on n'y reviendra. Les deux aurors essayaient de se contenir pour ne pas laisser échapper leur joie. Ainsi, ils devaient une fière chandelle à Hermione. Sa bêtise avait couvert la leur. Elle était géniale, tout simplement géniale ! Qui aurait pu croire qu'elle leur rendrait ainsi service et leur fournirait un merveilleux alibi si on venait à se poser la question sur l'état de Malfoy. En attendant, l'autre auror avait fait un tel scandale concernant ce petit rien, que le pauvre Malfoy pouvait crever cinq fois et personne ne s'en soucierait.

Les deux aurors ne se souciaient plus de ce que disait leur chef et acquiesçaient bêtement ne désirant plus que de se remettre au travail, heureux de la tournure dont avait pris leur entretien. Ils finirent par s'excuser au près de leur chef et quittèrent la pièce le cœur léger.

De son côté, Hermione, les attendait, inquiète. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire, mais après tout ils l'avaient amplement mérité ! Quelle idée que d'utiliser des sorts impardonnables ! Quelle honte de s'abaisser au niveau de son ennemi. Mais avaient-ils le choix ? Le jeu en valait certainement la chandelle... Néanmoins, ils devaient être puni ! Toutefois... Le renvoi était peut être trop sévère comme sentence, ce serait anéantir toute une vie de travail et d'études.

Elle était assise sur l'une des quatre chaises qui étaient placées le long du mur du bureau du chef des deux aurors. Elle avait essayé d'écouter discrètement feignant de lire la gazette des sorciers mais bien vite sa lecture l'avait absorbé. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs aberrant la manière dont ont traité les elfs de maison , et l'article qu'elle avait finir par lire réellement l'avait complètement irrité. Ce qui l'avait fait penser à cet elf qui servait Malfoy le jour où Ron avait été blessé. Elle était persuadé que ce n'était pas un mauvais être. Le pauvre m'était sa vie en péril lorsqu'il obéissait aux ordres de ses infâmes maîtres.

La porte s'ouvrit arrachant la brunette à sa lecture et à ses pensées. Par le caleçon délavé de Merlin!Voilà qu'elle se mettait à reprendre les expressions du rouquin. Si Ron était renvoyé, elle serait sans doute contrainte de rester avec ce désagréable auror dont elle avait hérité pendant le séjour de Ron à St Mangouste. Elle n'en avait nulle envie. Malheureusement, le sermon qui l'avait d'ailleurs assez dérangé dans sa lecture, avait été assez brutal et tout sauf indulgent. Si ni Ron, ni Harry n'avaient essayé de plaider pour leur cause, c'est que la situation était aussi désespéré et désespérante qu'elle l'avait imaginé.

Ron saisit la brunette par le bras et l'entraîna dans un coin pour lui faire part de la « sentence » sans que certaines oreilles baladeuses ne les importunent. Harry les suivit. Leurs mines étaient graves. Hermione était déçue.

-Alors ? Demanda la brunette.

-Pire que je ne le pensais, avoua Ron.

-Il vous a rayé de la liste des aurors mondiaux ? Quel acromantula ! Vous êtes fichu !

-Non, pire encore... Il a accepté que tu reviennes chez moi.

-Oh par Merlin ! C'est affreux ! Mais qu'allez vous faire ? Vous ne trouverez plus aucun travail nul part et... qu'avez vous dit ?!

-Si nous étions convoqués chez notre patron ce matin, baissa la voix le rouquin, c'est parce que je t'ai « enlevé » pendant la nuit et que par conséquent, j'ai désobéi aux règles. Et comme j'agis rarement seul et que ton cher protecteur dit avoir vu Harry traficoter et rester plus longtemps avec moi au QG, il est persuadé qu'Harry m'a aidé. Donc, il faut dire qu'on te doit une fière chandelle, coéquipière.

-Merci pour votre bêtise, la remercia à son tour Harry. Comme quoi une bêtise plus une autre, ça sauve une carrière et une affaire.

Rassurée et heureuse, la brunette se jeta dans les bras du rouquin, le serrant fort contre elle. Elle était soulagée et quoiqu'elle puisse en dire elle tenait beaucoup à cet homme. Le rouquin déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

-Puis comme ça, je vais pouvoir tranquillement te tripoter autant que je le voudrais, déclara le rouquin amusé posant une main sur les fesses d'Hermione.

-Ron ! Protesta la brunette se dégageant de son étreinte. Vous êtes vraiment pas possible. Gardez vos mains près de vous !

-C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus, se défendit le rouquin toujours aussi amusé. D'ailleurs tes fesses ne se sont pas un peu ramolli ?

Le regard de la brunette semblait avoir, en une fraction de seconde, fracassé le nez du rouquin.

-Mais au moins vous admettez que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi et que je vous cite « je te dois une fière chandelle » débita la brunette vexée.

-Oui, et moi, je te nourris et te loge depuis belle lurette, donc si je te sors l'addition, elle risque de ne pas être des moindre surtout que tu ne travailles plus, la taquina le rouquin.

-Mais c'est vous qui m'avez interdit de retourner travailler ! Je vous rappelle que j'en avais très envie moi !

Le rouquin passa son bras autour des épaules de la brunette et la rapprocha de lui pour lui coller un autre baiser, cette fois ci, sur sa joue.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué Hermione.

« C'est comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté ces deux là » pensa Harry.

-Allez zou les amis ! Déclara Harry. Nous avons une usine à aller infiltrer.


End file.
